Catwalk
by pretense
Summary: ‘Ulquiorra’ and ‘indifferent’ are basically two synonymous words. But everything changes when our protagonist wakes up one morning sharing a bed with the latest celebrity sensation in town. AU. GrimmUlqui.
1. Tequilla Sunrise

Title: Catwalk

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Pairing:** main: Grimmjow X Ulquiorra; side pairing/s: undecided

**Summary:** 'Ulquiorra' and 'indifferent' are basically two synonymous words. But everything changes when our protagonist wakes up one morning sharing a bed with the latest celebrity sensation in town. AU. GrimmUlqui.

**Disclaimer: **Authoress holds no claim on the Bleach characters used in this story. All characters are (c) Kubo Tite.

**xxx**

Chapter One: Tequilla Sunrise

**xxx**

It was cold… His head throbbed painfully… Something else was moving… and that something was… warm?!

Eyes opened, revealing irises that were as green as jade. A wave of dizziness overcame him and he shivered, feeling the unusually cold air on his face and arms. His long fingers grasped the white bed sheet and pulled it closer to his bare chest. His hands froze; his _bare_ chest?! Jade green eyes were filled with surprise. He could never recall having changed his bed sheets… Come to think of it, he couldn't even remember _owning_ the pristine white sheets that covered him at the moment. What more, since when did he get a tan? And so much muscle… Wait a damn minute… He had both his hands holding the sheets, and the tanned arm was wrapped around his waist… he was very much sure that he had only two arms. Fear seeped into his too-green eyes.

As though building up the suspense, the pale figure suddenly became aware of hot puffs of air on his nape. Dark brows creased and he could feel his heartbeats go uneven; it's pace quickening, going quite out of control. He strained his ears to hear anything, looking for any indication of what his unknown companion might be doing. Soft snoring noises reached his ears, and a quiet sigh escaped him. Thank goodness.

His relief was only short-lasted, as reality seemed to find utter enjoyment in torturing his mental capacity that morning. He was naked, laying in a bed that was _not_ his, with _an equally naked **someone else**_, and to top it all off, that "someone else" was _another guy_ from the look of things.

Oh dear.

Ooohh dear.

A pale hand gingerly extended and carefully slid the tanned arm off his waist, making sure that its owner was not the least bit disturbed. As he tried to crawl out of the bed though, the slim figure found that a certain amount of hurting came from his rear. The implications of this abruptly sent his already confused mind into a whirlwind of greater perplexity. But even before he could ponder a bit more, a particularly loud grunt escaped the other occupant of the foreign bed. Cautiously peeking, the green-eyed man held his breath realizing that the other man was turning in his sleep. He caught sight of disheveled electric blue hair and a well-toned chest that complimented the lightly tanned complexion. The conscious man instantly caught himself and shook his head, cursing inside his head. This wasn't the time for this! He needed to get out as soon as possible…

The dark-haired figure slithered his way out of the bed sheets in the quietest way that he could and upon freeing himself, he noted that indeed, he was stark naked. He immediately went in search of his clothes, a rush of blood rising to his cheeks as he discovered that his clothes were littered all over the place. His boxers were hanging haphazardly over a chair (looking as if it had been thrown away unceremoniously), his pants were on the floor right beside the bed, his belt and sneakers lying a few feet away, his aqua-hued t-shirt and black hooded jacket were scattered near the door. He dressed up in haste, and after feeling for his wallet and apartment keys in the pockets of his pants, the pale man left the room without a glance back. Hoping against hope that _no one_ would find out about this… That and when the guy wakes up, hopefully he'd just forget about anything that happened…

Damn. He really screwed up. He _knew_ he shouldn't have agreed to anything in the first place…

Closing the door softly as he left, the green-eyed man realized that he was in some hotel. How did he get there? He didn't know… Another dizzy spell clouded his thoughts and the man decided to save his deductions for later. His main goal now was to return home safely and as fast as possible. Running a hand through his uneven ebony hair, the man started off in a brisk walk…

**xxx**

Consciousness dawned on him as it had always done, abrupt but not the least bit disturbing… He felt the cold artificial air from the air conditioning unit and a lazy smile flickered on his lips. Last night was damn… just damn… The lax smile turned into a smirk as vivid memories of the previous night filled his mind's eye.

The delicious haze of heat… the contact of bare skin, sliding against one another… sensual touches… nips, kisses, bites, and more… Twin pools of glazed-over emeralds stared at him in hunger… A rosy flush spread over alluring milky-white skin… And there were voices, his and someone else's… gasping, moaning… hot breathing against his neck as the sweet sensation of climax filled his being… and a kiss… a most out of place kiss that was unexpected yet very much welcomed…

Sapphire eyes opened. The tent-like protrusion from the bed sheets over his groin was quite self-explanatory. He turned to his left, wondering subtly whether the little bastard from last night would agree to another round but his musings stopped short once he saw an empty space beside him. The white sheets were pulled off and there were creases on the mattress cover. He listened for any sound that might've been made by his 'fuckbuddy' but there was none. It was eerily silent in the room.

The muscled man sat up, the sheets pooling at his waist. Sharp eyes scanned the surrounding area intently but there was not a trace of the pale-skinned beauty that was with him last night. He felt the deserted bed area, frowning at it's cool temperature. It only meant one thing: the guy had gone… possibly even hours ago. With an irritated snort, the man run a hand through the locks of electric blue hair that now lay limp on his head. His excitement depreciating at his conclusion that he wasn't going to get the nice morning fuck that he'd anticipated.

A loud thrum of guitars and drumbeats broke the silence of the room. Snorting at the familiar tune, the tanned man leaned over the side of the bed, finding his baggy jeans lying on the maroon carpeted floor. Hands felt around the pockets for his cellphone, as he lifted up the material to look on it's other side, he found something that he was quite sure did not belong to him. It was another phone, not quite the latest but not remotely old either, its case was colored black with a metallic gothic green '4' on the back. But before he could investigate, the ringing became louder and he was forced to ignore his find for the moment, using one hand to get his phone from his pant pocket and another to pick up the other one from the ground.

He resumed his sitting position on the bed, his back leaning against some pillows and the headboard. He read the caller's name once and placed his own phone up against his ear.

"Yo." He greeted almost lazily.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, where_ the **fuck**_ are _you_?!" A high-pitched voice screeched.

"Mornin', Szay…" Grimmjow replied allowing himself a toothy grin as he flipped the mysterious phone over and over in his hands.

"How _dare_ you just greet me a fucking good morning?" 'Szay' continued to scream from the other end of the line. "You disappear from shooting last night with no say-so whatsoever! I tried calling you so many damn times but you won't fucking pick up your goddamn phone! Where have you been, mister?! Explain yourself!"

By the end of his caller's statement, Grimmjow's phone was half an arm away from his ear. "Chill, Szay… I'm fine…"

"WHOSE ASKING IF YOU'RE FINE?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE MESS YOU'VE LEFT US?! THE COMPANY HEAD WAS FURIOUS, YOU IMBECILE!!"

"Heh. Let 'im blow his top off… I ain't doin' shit the way he wants, have you heard the geezer's ideas? I do NOT do–"

"I _know_ that you weren't in favor of the scheme! Why did you think Hali and Stark had a quick meeting with him? They were trying to come to an agreement that would suit your goddamn tastes but what did you do? You fucking snuck out! The project was almost dismissed because of your damned stupidity!!"

"What do you mean 'almost'?"

"They couldn't just replace you, of course! No other celebrity comes close to you at the moment so naturally, their board decided to keep you as their promoter…" the caller seemed to calm down now, having belted out the pent-up anger.

"So no harm done, right?" Grimmjow asked.

"Not so," came the somewhat uneasy reply. "Hali's still pissed off at you… And Stark… well, he reckons you'd have a lot of paying back to do…"

"And Forte?"

"What do you expect? He was practically running around like a headless chicken last night… He's stressed and, for once in his life, decided to sleep in today…" A sigh. "Where _are_ you Grimmjow…?" the exasperated tone returned.

"Some hotel, I really can't remember what the name is–"

"Don't tell me you snatched up some whore again…" He could almost see the other rolling his golden eyes at him.

"Always one to jump to the worst conclusions, aren't ya?" the muscled man muttered. "Well sorry to disappoint, but I just went to some bar and had a few drinks…"

"_And_…?"

"I met a couple of people…"

"And what _happened_ after with those_ couple of people_…?"

The celebrity could almost feel the seething anger of his personal stylist seeping through the phone. "H-Hey it ain't what yer thinkin', alright?"

"_How many_?" Szay's voice was beginning to pitch up again.

"Just one guy…"

"Let me guess, he was throwing himself at you and you–"

"He wasn't throwin' himself at me, dude, listen here… He didn't even seem to give a fuck who I was…" Grimmjow related with smugness.

"You _forced_ him?" incredulity was in the caller's tone.

"…Not exactly…"

"Ugh…" his personal stylist was all too aware of his tactics. "Well, get your ass out of wherever you are right now… It's already fifteen past nine and the photo shoot will start at half past ten, same place as yesterday. I _expect_ you _not_ to be late, understand?"

"Yeah, sure… Bye, Szay…"

The call ended and the electric blue-haired man placed his phone atop the bedside table. His eyes focused on the green and black phone in his hands. He ran a finger along the gothic four mark on the back before flipping it over and unlocking the keypad. He recognized the background image at once, a feral grin coating his lips as he made the connections. So the guy must've accidentally left his phone here. Hn, interesting. A closer look at the screen showed a black border surrounding the picture, and small white text resided on the top part. It held a single word: Cuatro.

"_Cuatro_, eh?"

Grunting the sapphire-eyed man hoisted himself off the bed, left the guy's phone beside his on the bedside table and proceeded to take a morning bath in a exceptionally good mood.

**xxx**

It was midmorning by the time that the ebony-haired man reached his apartment. A feeling of security enveloped him as he found himself in familiar surroundings. Slender fingers fished out the apartment keys and after taking a deep breath, the pale man entered, closing the door gently behind him.

"I'm home…" he called out.

**xxx**

**A/N:** Me again! Yes, another GrimmUlqui fic! Good? Bad? Tell me what you think!


	2. Scarlett O' Hara

**xxx**

Chapter Two: Scarlett O'Hara

**xxx**

"I'm home…" an ebony-haired man greeted as he closed the apartment door and took off his sneakers, placing them on a shoe rack that was situated on his right side, he collected his slippers and put them on instead before venturing into the unit.

"Grim?" the man wondered aloud, walking along a short wall-free hallway with his living room on the right and the mini-kitchen on the left. Jade eyes were searching.

"Meow…"

Eyes darted to his feet, and a smile formed on pale lips.

A pure white cat purred and nuzzled his jean-clad legs. It barely reached his knees but the man was admittedly fond of it. The pale man kneeled down and scratched the albino cat behind its ears, extracting more purring sounds.

"Breakfast time?" he asked casually, being a usual morning routine.

"Meeoww…" big blue eyes looked up at him.

His lips curved upward as he stood up, heading into the kitchen with his pet following close behind. He got out a pack of cat food from one of the cupboards and poured some of the contents into a small bowl on the floor.

The animal immediately went over to sate its hunger as its owner replaced the pack into the cupboard.

"I'll just take a bath, okay?" the man stated, walking out of the kitchen, traveling to the end of the hallway. There were three doors there, and the green-eyed man went into the one in the middle.

Inside was a room so neat and tidy that not many would believe that it was a male who lived in there. A single bed was located opposite the door, a tall cabinet was on the left wall and a bookcase that reached his waist was on the right, right beside the door was a computer sitting atop a wooden desk that had a complimenting chair.

He immediately went over to the cabinet, got out a large deep green towel and promptly left the room. He entered the one to the right of his room and took a long and cold morning bath.

Ice-cold water rained on his porcelain skin as the man strained to remember yesterday's events…

**xxx**

Yesterday…

It was another normal day at the University… Theology class had just ended twenty-minutes earlier than usual. The whole class was still in the room, even though Professor Aizen had already left. Having finished announcing the class' scores during the recently concluded mid-term examinations held a week ago, the brunet simply didn't see a point in staying. Lunch hour was up next, and nobody wanted to leave the air-conditioned classroom for the blazing heat of the noonday sun outside.

He'd been engrossed on reading up a few extra lessons when hands slammed on his desk and a sweet flowery smell filled his nostrils. He knew trouble was abounding.

"Ul-qui-orra-kuuuuuunnn~!!" the greeting of his auburn-haired classmate came as expected, loud and exaggerated.

He kept his gaze at his book and pretended not to have heard the woman.

"Ulqui-kuuun!! Stop reading!! I've got great news to tell you!!" the woman pressed on.

"Then tell me already," came his clearly disinterested reply.

"But you've got that book on your face! I can't see you properly!!" and she was whining.

"'Hime calm down…" a new voice joined in.

'Neliel' he mentally noted and he knew that there was now no way out.

"Ulquiorra stop being such a bookworm and put that down. We have something to tell you." The somewhat childish voice of a teal-haired woman addressed him.

Sighing, he put down his book in defeat; his vision was now filled with a rather uninteresting view. "Orihime," he stated dully. "Your bust is in front of my face. Move."

"O-Oh! Ah, I'm sorry, Ulquiorra-kun!" the mildly flustered woman answered as she stepped back a few feet.

"Now what was it that you were saying?" Ulquiorra turned to face the Class' Rank One.

"Well, since the mid-terms are over and all of us got good grades, 'Hime and I decided to have some fun tonight!" Neliel gushed, "We're planning to go to this cool place downtown and party all night long. Wanna come?" the equally well-busted woman invited.

"No." was the immediate answer.

"Aw, but Ulquiorra-kun…" Orihime pouted. "We're gonna have so much fun! And it's not just me and Nel-chan; Nnoitra-san, Tesla-kun, and Ciru-chan are also coming…"

'They managed to get Nnoitra to come?' was the incredulous thought of the ebony-haired man. His head turned to find that the class' rank three was leaning against the opposite wall, glaring daggers at Neliel. 'Ah, they're having another contest, I suppose… So that's why…'

"Come on, Ulquiorra," Neliel added. "Have fun for once, who knows, you might find little Ms. Right out there…"

"Sorry but I am not interested."

"Ah, Ulquiorra, you leave me no choice…" Neliel sighed dramatically as the green-eyed man narrowed his eyes at her. "I didn't want to do this but…" And the hazel-eyed woman leaned over and whispered into Ulquiorra's ear. The pale man's frown widened and a look of surprise flitted on his face for a moment before being replaced with a defiant look.

"You wouldn't." Ulquiorra stated when the woman had finished.

"Oh, but I most definitely would…" a smirk was playing Neliel's lips.

"Huh? Nel-chan? What did you say to him?" gray-eyed Orihime asked, her expression showing clueless-ness.

"It's nothing…" the teal-haired woman replied before turning back to the pale man sitting on his chair in front of them. "So Ulqui, what will it be?"

He pondered in silence, being blackmailed by Neliel surely placed a small dent in his rock solid answer. "Fine then, but just this once."

"Great! We'll see you tonight then, let's meet outside that pizza shop outside of the University, okay?" Orihime supplied the details before she and Neliel walked away.

---

Ulquiorra was sure that Orihime and Neliel told him that they were going to a bar… And by his knowledge, a bar was a quite place to drink… The place he found himself, on the other hand, was noisy, smelled of strongly alcohol, and was packed with people. That was definitely NOT a bar. They brought him to a club.

The club was just one amongst the many others that lined up the street, it appeared that this small area was the center of all nightlife in their city. Many people of all shapes and sizes walked about.

Neliel led the five of them into one particular club, it seemed that she frequented it for the intimidating bouncer even greeted her as she walked past. The inside was dimly lit, with flashes of colors bouncing off the floors and walls. Loud upbeat music played loudly as tens of people danced to the rhythm.

"Come on!" the hazel-eyed woman called as she moved with the crowd and pulled her auburn-haired best friend with her. Together they disappeared into the dance floor.

"Oh, hello…" he could hear Cirucci's distinctly flirtatious voice and as he turned his head, he saw he latch onto an unfamiliar man's arm and they walked away.

Ulquiorra merely stood there, looking very much naïve.

A bony hand clasped his shoulder. "Ya wanna go drinkin'?" Nnoitra invited, a wide smirk on his lips. "Tesla and I-" The longhaired man stopped and looked around. "Have you seen Tesla?"

The pale man shook his head.

"Damn." And Nnoitra walked off, seeming to have forgotten about drinking as he weaved through the crowd looking for the mocha-eyed man.

And Ulquiorra was left alone. 'Shit.'

---

"Can I get a picture of you so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?"

The ebony-haired man turned away at some girl who'd come up to him. She was like, what, the thirtieth person or something that had come up to him, flirting. He shuddered; he was never known for his sociability. He walked around still; he had yet to spot any of his friends – er, classmates.

He passed by the sides of the dance floor, cautious not to step in with all the crazily dancing people. There were cubicles along the sides of the club, and a island bar counter sat in one corner, the counter had a few people on the bar stools and there was a bartender working.

"Anything good in life is either illegal, immoral, or fattening…" he heard a black-haired woman sitting inside one of the cubicles mutter to her friend.

As he passed a few more cubicles, a guy with blonde hair that was streaked with brown stood in his way. An almost sheepish look was plastered on the man's face.

"Hey, I lost my phone number ... Can I have yours?" the man spoke in a conversational tone, but Ulquiorra only gave him a deadpanned look and moved past.

" – so there I was, just sunbathing on the beach when this chick suddenly comes up to me and just throws herself me, know what I'm sayin'?"

The statement was followed by some boisterous laughing from some men and quite a load of crooning from the girls. Jade green eyes turned to the source and Ulquiorra found himself looking at the bar corner.

There were at least five women and two men surrounding the one who appeared to be the one telling the story… or boasting about himself, rather. The man had gelled up electric blue hair and the black shirt he wore was completely unbuttoned, revealing a perfectly muscular front. Each arm was draped around the shoulders of the skimpily clad girl on either side of him; said girls were batting their eyelashes at him and were liberally running their bejeweled hands along the man's taut muscles.

The blue-haired man, however, seemed not to mind, he appeared to rather enjoy it in fact. His laugh was the loudest one amongst them all, showing off his canine-like teeth.

Ulquiorra was never a judgmental person, but one look at the man already told him that he did not like him; not one bit. His green eyes narrowed in disgust. The boisterous man looked like the perfect personification of the term 'all brawn and no brain'.

"Lowlife," the pale man muttered, the moment the words escaped him, though, the muscular man stopped laughing and by sick twist of fate Ulquiorra found his gaze caught by gleaming sapphire orbs.

**xxx**

"Heey, 'sup Hali–"

_WHACK._

And the celebrity suddenly found himself kissing the black-tiled floor courtesy of a certain woman's well-known punch. The man rose in anger, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"What the fuck was _that_ about, Halibel?!" Grimmjow cussed, pushing himself off the floor. As the man was up on one knee though, a solid kick met with his left cheek, sending him on his back to the floor once again.

"Stark?!" a now-greatly infuriated Grimmjow lifted himself from the ground.

"You deserved that." A tanned blonde male told him matter-of-factly. Despite of this, he offered one hand to help the guy up.

"Alright, alright…" the muscular man raised his hands, palms facing the others as though in defeat. "I guess I gotta apologize for desertin' ya'll last night…" Sapphire blue eyes looked at the four people before him in turn, showing his earnest regret.

"And you better not do that again." The black woman, Halibel supplied, cracking her knuckles quite openly.

"Err, yeah… That too…" Grimmjow added hastily. "Won't do it again…"

"Good enough…" pink-haired Szayel Aporro concluded, whilst his older blonde brother, Il Forte nodded beside him.

"Well, let's go, everyone's waiting…" A goateed man informed the group and he walked ahead of them, moving towards the door at the end of the room.

"Yes, sir." Grimmjow made a salute at the man before sauntering after Halibel and the Granz brothers.

"So where _did_ you go?" Il Forte asked, evening his pacing so that he was walking side by side with the celebrity.

Grimmjow smirked as he recalled.

**xxx**

He'd been laughing with a couple of people that he'd met at the club and out of the blue, he felt someone staring at him. Of course, he was pretty much used to having people look up at him with adoration, most often accompanied with lust, but this time something was different. His laughter stopped and he instantly found a pair of bright green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark staring at him with contempt.

His sapphire eyes looked a the man up and down, a smirk finding its way onto his lips as he met with the ebony-haired man's eyes once again and found that the other's look of disdain had upgraded into a look of despise. The pale man then briskly turned about and walked away.

"Grimmjow?" an alluring voice called from his left.

He looked down at the heavily make-up-ed face of the red-haired girl that was snuggled against his left side. Her silvery tube-top exposed much of her cleavage as she pressed her face onto the celebrity's shoulder.

"It's nothin'…" he replies, the corner of his eye watching as the pale man from before entered one of the cubicles. "Hey, barman!" Grimmjow suddenly called.

"Yes, sir?" a guy who looked to be in his late teens or early twenties approached at his call, the man wore a white shirt and a black vest. His spiky hair was a deep purple color and had a few longer strands by the base of his neck.

"One Scarlett O'Hara," the electric blue-haired celebrity ordered. "And give it to the person sittin' over at that cubicle over there…"

The bartender looked over to where his customer was pointing and gave a smile. "Of course, sir. Right away."

"Who's that?" the black-haired oriental girl looked up at him from his right, sounding quite put-off that he hadn't offered _her_ a drink.

**xxx**

**A/N:** -roflmao- _professor Aizen!!_ –snicker– Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help it… with Aizen wanting to be GAWD and all, well, why not have him teach Theology?

–snort–

The Class Standing, if anyone was curious: **First – Neliel **; **Second – Ulquiorra** ; **Third – Nnoitra** ; Fourth – extra ; **Fifth – Cirucci** ; Sixth – extra ; **Seventh – Tesla** ; Eight – extra ; **Ninth – Orihime** ; Tenth up to the last class number – more extras.

I might decide to add some Shinigami or Vizard in there though, to fill in a few blanks… Any suggestions?

As for Orihime's use of Japanese honorifics, I decided that it'd be best not to take that away from her. Let's just say that she's a Japanese born woman who moved to where Ulqui and the gang are just before entering the University… So her honorifics are not exactly easy to leave behind.

Scarlett O'Hara – I had to do a bit of research on bar drinks to find this… I ain't of legal age yet, you see, so I had no idea what the hell people order inside a bar. Anyway, _the recipe is a 4 count of Jack Daniels, a three count of Southern Comfort, about a two count of sweet and sour mix, and about a one count of cranberry juice (just enough to make the drink a dark pink). Then you can add whatever amount of sweet and sour mix and cranberry juice that you like as the Jack Daniels can be quite strong._

So there… XD Is anyone OOC? I think Ulqui will become more prone to OOCness in the following chapters but, hey... So what do you guys think of this one? Predictable isn't it? Comments and critiques please!


	3. Sapphire Tonic

**xxx**

Chapter Three: Sapphire Tonic

**xxx**

Ulquiorra went out of the bathroom and found that Grim was still eating. With a small frown, the man subconsciously wished that he could find the strength to do so himself. His insides felt oddly empty and realization hung over him like… like… He couldn't even describe it properly. It was thoroughly overwhelming. He felt hollow…

He was known all-throughout the University as a 'cold, emotionless bastard'. He had always kept a firm hold on his emotions, focusing all his time into studying. He never found romance to be something of interest. And all of a sudden he wakes up and finds himself in another guy's bed.

The slender man faced the full-body mirror that hung inside his cabinet. Green eyes stared at his too-pale reflection, gulping as he now saw small pinkish bite and/or nail marks decorating his once flawless body. A hand reached up and touched his neck, long fingers tracing the contours of a particularly bright mark that somehow resembled rows of teeth. He'd have to cover that up, Ulquiorra decided.

It wasn't the end of the world, he vehemently told himself. There was still the slight chance that the guy would just move on… What had transpired between them was just a one-night fling, right? Ulquiorra cringed. A day ago, he wouldn't even be _thinking_ of such things…

**xxx**

"A Scarlett O'Hara for you sir…"

Jade eyes looked up in query as a purple-haired man set down a glass filled with a dark pink beverage in front of him.

"I'm sorry but I did not purchase any drink…" Ulquiorra informed the man, thinking that he must've made a mistake in delivering.

"Oh no, sir. Actually, someone else ordered that for you. He seems to be very much interested in you, in fact…" The vested man winked in an insinuative manner at him. "Well, please do enjoy…" And the gray-eyed man left after that.

Ulquiorra stared, feeling quite dumbfounded at the turn of events… He'd gone around the place more than a couple of times, numerous girls and guys had come up to him then, showing interest… The barman had said that it was a 'he'… so who was it? He had to admit, the drink looked very much intriguing. But the fact remains that he had never before drunk any alcoholic beverage, preferring to stick with water, fruit juices or iced tea. He'd heard many stories of people getting drunk and the consequences afterward and he did not like them one bit. Earlier that day, he'd already decided that having a few drinks wasn't too bad but back then he'd thought that Neliel and the others would be with him drinking. Now he was all alone with a presumably alcoholic drink that came from an unnamed somebody… And he hadn't eaten anything for dinner yet.

"Hey. Why haven't ya touched it?" a somewhat familiar voice stated, sounding the least bit concerned. Of course, he might've just been imagining that.

The pale man looked up and, with a jolt of surprise, found the boisterous man from the bar standing outside his cubicle. His shirt was still wide open and, Ulquiorra now saw, he had the sleeves rolled up until his elbow. He had a distinctly boyish face, sapphire blue eyes that shone even under the dim lighting of the building, and his thin lips formed a small frown.

He suddenly didn't find the drink that much appealing. Ebony brows constricted as jade green eyes clashed with blue. "So it was you…"

The muscled man's frown only got deeper, "What's with that accusing tone? I haven't done anythin' to ya…" Noticing the seated man look pointedly at the drink and then back at him, he continued. "Don't worry, it ain't alcoholic or anythin'… You don't look like a drinker to me so I got that for you." He then promptly stowed his hands inside the pockets of his baggy jeans.

"Why?" Ulquiorra shot the unidentified man a most mistrustful look.

"Is that so wrong now?" was the other's incredulous reply as he sat down on the divan that lined the cubicle's low walls. Ulquiorra visibly moved away. "Argh, come on! You act as if the Scarlett's poisoned or something…"

The slender figure paused. "I don't suppose that drink is good for an empty stomach…"

An electric blue brow rose. "You're really clueless aren't ya?"

The jade-eyed man had never felt more offended in his life. "Well sorry. I never asked you to come to me nor to even buy me a drink. Feel free to leave and go back to those pros whose company you appear to be very well fond of."

The tanned man stared. And suddenly, he began to laugh.

Ulquiorra glared. He could not recall saying anything funny. His expression was plainly put and his still nameless companion seemed to read it's meaning quite well.

"Don't worry, it's good. Really pumps up the adrenalin, know what I'm sayin'?" Deep blue eyes stayed on the pale man as a feral smirk hovered on his lips.

"Excuse me, sir. Here's your Sapphire Tonic." The barman from earlier had returned and now placed a glass that had a slice of lime on its rim and was filled with a translucent blue-hued substance in front of the muscled man.

"Thanks Kai'," Ulquiorra's companion stated before he got out a folded bit of paper money and handed it to the purple-haired man.

The bartender left with a contented smile, throwing most curious glances at the unusual pair. It wasn't so often, after all, that his customer ordered drinks for another guy.

"Drink up, man!" his unnamed companion stated as he took his own glass and drank its contents, leaving the container half-empty when he placed it back down.

Watching the demonstration, Ulquiorra slowly reached for his given drink. The glass felt cool on his palm, he brought it nearer and found that it had a very aromatic smell. He raised the cup with one hand around the body, and the other supporting the base. It was only an inch away from his lips when he stopped. His eyes left the dark pink drink and latched onto its donator. What if the guy was trying to get him drunk?

Sapphire eyes caught his gaze and their owner nodded at him to continue, a wide lax smirk on his lips. He even raised his own glass again, tipped it slightly to one side, as though saying 'Cheers!'.

Ulquiorra's gaze shifted back to the drink in his hands. Whatever happens, he was _not_ – _never_ going to get drunk. Pale hands lifted the glass to his lips and he drank.

**xxx**

"One last shot! Turn your head more to the left! That's right. Okay! Camera!"

There was a bright flash of light that engulfed the whole area.

"And that's it! We're done! Thank you for your hard work, everyone…"

A tired and stressed out Grimmjow Jeagerjaques came out of the shooting area, his hair spiked up as usual, wearing a roughed-up sleeveless shirt and too-tight pants, a sheen of sweat covering his whole body.

"Nice job, Grimm…" came the usual after-shoot-greeting from his personal stylist.

"Heh," was the model's only reply as he took the glass of water offered to him by the golden-eyed man. He drank it all in just one gulp. Photo shoot sessions are really quite tiring.

"Anything else scheduled for today?" the blue-eyed man asked the people surrounding him.

Il Forte glanced over at the wavy-haired brunet that was their talent's manager, giving the man an inquiring gaze.

"Press conference at three p.m. regarding that movie you starred in last month…" Stark replied, flipping the pages of a small notebook that he'd always carried around with him.

Grimmjow cussed.

"You have a problem with that?" his promoter's stern voice asks.

"Er, no… 'Course not…" the model replied hastily, looking up at the blonde woman whose fiery green eyes glared down at him.

There was a call from the director and Halibel instantly went over, probably to discuss something or the other.

"Grimm? Hey, Grimm?"

"Huh?" the electric-blue haired celebrity looked up to a slightly concerned face.

"You've been spacing out…" Szayel Aporro stated, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I said that the company prepared lunch for us, it's down at one of the meeting rooms. Shall we go?"

"Sure…" Grimmjow promptly stood up. "On second thought, can I change my clothes first?"

"Oh, alright…" the pink-haired man conceded before calling out to his brother. "Il Forte, Grimmjow's clothes, please…"

"Step right in, sir…" The blonde man said in mockery, one hand referring towards a closed door just behind him.

"Ha ha…" Grimmjow replied with sarcasm, heading to where Il Forte had indicated. "I'll be back in a sec…"

Once the man had closed the door behind him, the two brothers hitched up their disrupted conversation from before.

"So what did he say again?" Szayel asks walking over to his older brother.

"He got into some club, met some guy and you know what happens…" Il Forte replied with unhidden disinterest.

The bespectacled man sighed. "Let's just hope that it won't become a routine for him…" Szayel Aporro muttered.

"Oh you know him…" the brown-eyed man replied airily. "He'd get into bed with someone and the next day he already forgets their name…"

"He _shouldn't_ even be _getting into_ bed with _anyone _in the first place!" the younger of the two said hotly. "Do you have any idea how many celebrities dwindled into mere nobodies because of some stupid sex scandals?!"

"Szay, chill." Il Forte reprimanded loftily. "You're gonna ruin your perfectly flawless face with wrinkles if you're not gonna stop that, bro…"

The man in question merely scoffed. "Grimmjow would never lie to us, right, Forte?" he suddenly asks, pink brows creasing the slightest.

"Of course not, bro…"

**xxx**

Okay, so maybe Grimmjow _did_ lie. That Scarlett O'Hara wasn't thoroughly non-alcoholic, it _did_ have a bit of some intoxicating stuff. It was just a little bit, though, he didn't expect the pale man to react to that teensy bit of alcohol _this_ much.

The milky-white skin of the man was flushed a bright pink, his eyes were murky and half-lidded. A trickle of dark pink dripped from the side of the man's lips as he gave unsure giggles.

Grimmjow could only watch with amusement, his eyes going over the three empty glasses of Scarlett O'Hara that occupied that tabletop along with two empty glasses of Sapphire Tonic. Once the green-eyed man had decided that he liked the first glass of Scarlett, Grimmjow bought another one, much to the disconcert of his companion. The dark-haired man was now half-way into his fourth glass.

"C'mere…" the male model motioned with his hand for the apparently drunk man to come closer. His companion seemed to understand, leaving his glass on the table before scooting over; all wariness seemed to have evaporated along with his rationality.

"What fo–?" the man's slurring question was cut short as a tanned hand took hold of his chin.

"Sheesh, yer a messy drinker, you know that?" the muscular man muttered as he used his unoccupied hand to wipe off the trickle of dark pink from the smaller man's lips, releasing his hold on the man once he'd finished with his business. Not a second after he'd wiped it off though, Grimmjow grimaced. Now what was he going to do with it? The substance was sticky… The celebrity looked to his left, pondering. No one would notice if a bit of Scarlett got on the seats right? The sapphire-eyed man then smeared his thumb on the empty seat beside him, transferring the dash of booze on to the helpless divan.

"What are you doing?" a most curious voice asks from his right.

"Nothin'." Grimmjaw quickly replied, turning to face the other only to find that the ebony-haired man had shifted closer, probably since the guy had been watching him. Too green eyes looked up at him in question, those bright orbs appeared to be glowing in the darkness. The muscular man felt his breath hitch at their close proximity.

"You were doing something…" the other stated in an accusatory tone.

"I was not!" Grimmjaw reiterated, though he was finding it harder to deny things when the pale man tiled his head to one side, exposing delicious milky flesh.

"What did you hide there?" and without anything much of a warning, the guy reached over him, half his body hovering above the celebrity's lap as he looked at the other side.

Grimmjaw gulped, he was now damned sure that the guy was very much intoxicated. That was the only reason why the stuck-up bastard that he came to some time ago was now leaning across him, on all fours on the divan, not even bothering to pull down his shirt and jacket that had slid up, revealing the small of his back.

As the pale man continued his fruitless (not to mention drunken) search, his sapphire-eyed companion was in much contemplation. Should he touch the guy? It all seemed too easy to do… And he wanted to _so much_… What was preventing him, anyway? Grimmjow shook his head. No, something just keeps nagging at him that this wasn't the way to go with things… At that same moment, his companion moved to stretch farther, as if trying to reach something over the edge, consequentially pulling his clothes higher.

Grimmjow cursed. _Oh that was __**it**__…_

**xxx**

Ulquiorra winced as he tried to _gently_ sit down on his sofa, the long one in the living room that faced the television. His rear was giving him much more pain than he could have ever imagined. Taking in shallow breaths, the pale man stood up again, repeating the process of carefully resting his bum on the cushioned seat of the sofa. He cringed again, exactly as his weight rested over his behind. Damn it. He was already hurting from sitting on a _cushioned_ sofa, how much more pain could he get if he was to sit on the _wooden_ chairs at the University on Monday…

"Meow…"

Jade green eyes shifted and landed on the pure white cat now sitting on the floor, staring up at him with large turquoise eyes.

"Finished with breakfast, Grim?" he asked the animal casually.

The cat only blinked at him.

Sighing, Ulquiorra shifted onto a lying position on the peach-colored couch, resting his head on one of the white throw pillows that lay there. He allowed his hand to dangle off the edge, and as if on cue, Grim proceeded to rub himself around the pale hand, emitting purrs and other sounds of contentment.

The ebony-haired man closed his eyes. Thank god it was just Saturday, he had at least one and a half days to rest himself… and his thoroughly hurting ass.

Willing rest onto his much troubled body, the ebony-haired man was startled awake as the image of a tanned, muscular, and electric-blue haired man flashed into his vision; strangely alluring sapphire eyes haunting him. Oddly enough, Ulquiorra's cheeks colored at the thought. Everything had been a blur to him after he'd began imbibing the drink that the man offered him…

**xxx**

All he remembered was trying to find something over the comfy divan when he felt a warm hand on the small of his back. In a start, Ulquiorra lost balance and ended up half-sitting on the tanned man's lap.

He faced his companion and found himself confused at the anxious expression on the other man. Lifting himself from the seat, his half-dazed mind told him to sit up properly, not even minding that his 'seat' was now the denim-clad lap of the muscular man. Ulquiorra noticed that the other was still staring at him. Befuddled, the green-eyed man tilted his head to one side. "Yes?" he had meant to ask, but before he could even complete the one-syllable word, foreign lips covered his.

The pale man's thoughts stopped in an instant. He vaguely noticed the muscular arms that wrapped around his small waist, securing him in place. He remembered putting up his hands, placing them against the naked chest of the man kissing him, attempting to push the guy away but in his half-drunken state, he wasn't able to do much… He wasn't able to do anything at all, for that matter. He then closed his eyes, as though hoping that when he opened them, the man would be gone. But on the contrary, the moment he shut his vision, his other senses became more acute… and that wasn't a favorable thing at that moment.

The blue-haired man smelt… unusual. He had this unique aroma about him that Ulquiorra just couldn't define; but he was sure that it didn't have anything to do with cologne. The man's skin was smooth; his muscles were taut and firm. He could feel their movement under his palm as his resistance began to fade. The lips moved against his in a most soothing manner. And the man was warm. Very warm in contrast to the cool air that floated around the club… Subconsciously, Ulquiorra had decided that he liked it. He liked it very much.

It took a while for him to imitate the other man's ministrations, having no experience in kissing whatsoever. The moment he showed signs of reciprocating, though, he felt a smirk form on the other's lips, at the same time, the muscled arms tightened around his middle.

He opened his lips by a fraction, still unsure of what to do. The man was holding him, he thought, so maybe he should hold the guy, too. Gingerly, thin arms surrounded his companion's neck, the action causing him to lean forward, pressing his lips tighter against his assaulter's.

A gasp escaped him as he felt hands roaming underneath his shirt. Rough hands slid up and down his back, pushing him closer and closer against their owner until there was almost no space to breathe in between them. They parted for air soon afterwards, and that was when Ulquiorra opened his eyes once more.

Sapphire eyes greeted him, swimming in desire, as the supple lips stole short kisses every so often.

"Damn you're hot…" the other's gruff voice whispered in between kisses, bringing forth a rush of blood on the pale man's cheeks.

Ulquiorra's eyelids drooped as an overwhelming heat flooded his system. His hands gripped the longer strands of electric blue hair at the base of the man's neck, pulling his companion into a deeper kiss.

In a swift motion, the pale man suddenly found himself lying on the divan with the muscled man above him, their lips still connected in what was building up to be a fiery kiss.

Green eyes shot open, showing surprise and confusion. In reply, the blue eyes that mirrored them only narrowed with glee, as their owner deepened their kiss. One hand rearranged his position, cleaving apart his legs, giving enough space for the muscled man to fit in between while the other pulled open his jacket and worked its way up inside his t-shirt.

The moans that escaped Ulquiorra's throat were muffled as a rough and needy tongue entered his mouth. The exquisite taste of the man and the attention that his hands gave pulled the green-eyed man into a deep haze of sensations. His own tongue responded shyly, having no clue on what to do. The tanned man, however, seemed to be perfectly aware; running his tongue all over the moist tavern, eliciting sparks of excitement from the smaller man.

Heat was spreading through Ulquiorra's body like wildfire, every fiber of his being wanting more. Half his mind was unaware of what was going on around him but, for once, the pale man decided that he didn't care if anyone saw him at the moment. Not when his body was deriving so much pleasure, he could barely contain it. The heat seemed to be pooling around his groin, accompanying the heat was an immense desire for contact at that particular area. A need to stop planted itself in the pale man's mind, Ulquiorra wanted to just push the other away for a moment, just so he could tell him of his _needs_. He hadn't even made a move to put his plan into action when he felt a warm hand cup over his crotch. His hands pulled excessively at the hair at the base of the other man's neck as his back arched over the seat.

The sapphire-eyed man's lips left him, it was only then that he'd realized how ragged his breathing had become. His face felt hotter that he could ever remember. Glazed over jade green eyes looked up to find twin pools of sapphire gazing down at him.

"It's too damn cramped in here…" a low yet seductive tone whispered in his ears, followed immediately by a short lick on his neck. "We could go someplace better for this… If you wanna continue, I mean…" And the hand on his crotch created a bit of friction, stopping abruptly as though it was just a sample of what was to come if he agreed. Flexible lips trailed down his neck, biting shallowly once in a while as the muscular man waited for his answer.

"So do you wanna?" the tanned man asked once more, this time face to face with the slender man underneath him; keeping eye contact even as he gave light kisses to the corner of the green-eyed man's lips.

"Y-Yes…" was Ulquiorra's breathless reply.

The man gave him a predatory smirk before crushing their lips together. "As you wish…"

**xxx**

**A/N: **Err yeah, more flashbacks, sorry if anyone was expecting some present-time action but I just felt like I had to put this up... But I swear I'll the next chapter up by next week. I swear it over Grimmjow's most probably deceased body rotting in the Hueco Mundo sands.. seriously, is Grimmy dead or what?


	4. Sloe Screw

**xxx**

Chapter Four: Sloe Screw

**xxx**

"Grimmjow, whose phone is that?" a man with a goatee finally asked after ten minutes of watching the aforementioned man flip a black and green cell phone over and over again.

"Someone's…" the sapphire-eyed man mumbled.

"I asked you a damn proper question, give me an appropriate answer, Jeager-jerk."

"Sheesh, alright Stark… It belongs to the guy I met at the club last Friday… you know, when I ditched you guys…" Grimmjow replied, unlocking the keypad once more and this time going to the gallery section; searching the inbox, he presumed, would be too insensitive of him.

"Then why is it with you?" Stark queried once more, stifling a yawn, it was already half past nine in the evening.

"He left it." Grimmjow answered half-interestedly, his focus on the cell phone as he began to browse the pictures it contained.

"Uh-huh…" dark irises landed on the door across the seats the two of them were occupying. Halibel, Szayel Aporro and Il Forte were still in there discussing stuff. He didn't want to join in, he wasn't needed there… well, okay, he _was_ but he knew very well that Halibel could easily handle things. Besides, those meetings were boring… He was just about to doze off again when there was a sudden call from his talent.

"Hey, Stark! Look at this!" Grimmjow's eager voice filled his ears and a cell phone was suddenly thrust into his range of vision.

A photo was displayed on the screen, showing the front view of the roof of a wide building. It was plain to him that the target of the photographer was the coat of arms that was placed there. There was an open book with two scabbards crossed behind it; below the open book was a ribbon with text that he couldn't quite read. The image struck him familiar…

"Do you know a place like that?" the muscular man asked from his right.

"It's a school…" Stark surprised even himself at the answer he gave.

"What school?! There's about hundreds of that in this country!" Grimmjow pressed on, pushing the cell phone further towards his manager's face.

"Stop that!" the brunet warned, slapping away Grimmjow's hand, along with the cell phone, away from his face.

"What's the problem there?" a familiar voice joined in.

They didn't realize that the door had opened; their other three companions were now standing before them as half a dozen more people came out from the same door.

"Well, what is it?" bespectacled Szayel Aporro reiterated.

"Do you guys recognize this?" Grimmjow lifted the phone for the others to see.

Halibel answered. "It's a university. I graduated there… What about that place, Grimmjow?"

A triumphant smirk crossed the celebrity's face. "Where is that?"

**xxx**

It was half past five in the morning and clothes were strewn all over the floor of the usually tidy room. Great light blue eyes watched from the open doorway as another t-shirt was flung out of the closet.

"Meooww…"

Hearing the almost inquiring call, the slender man pulled himself out of his closet, turning his attention to his animal companion sitting just outside the door.

"Meeow…"

His towel-dried hair still felt wet around his face and he was clothed only from his waist down, still Ulquiorra Schiffer ventured over to his pet and kneeled beside the animal. He ran his hand on the cat's pure white head, petting his faithful companion as part of his daily routine, his usual gesture of saying 'hello'. Jade eyes looked back into his room and he was quite taken aback; he didn't know that he'd been so messy. Standing up, the ebony-haired man walked around his room and began to pick up his scattered clothes. He was pretty sure that he had a turtleneck somewhere… but where had it gone?

Deeming that he'd just have to wear his jacket if ever the turtleneck shirt wasn't found, Ulquiorra began to fold his other clothes, setting them onto neat stacks before placing them back into his closet.

Another mewl from his pet brought Ulquiorra's attention towards the floor beside his feet.

Jade irises widened in slight surprise as the albino animal tugged a silvery gray turtleneck shirt towards him.

"Where did you find this?" he asked his cat with an amused smile on his lips. A happy purr was his only reply. "Well, thanks Grim…"

After finally completing his outfit for the day, Ulquiorra breakfasted in a competent mood. He filled Grim's bowl with enough food to sate the cat for the rest of the day until he came home from the University. Checking that his apartment keys were inside his black messenger bag, the pale man tied up his sneakers and went out the door. His back still pained him but he had already learned to tolerate it… he just hoped that nobody else would notice the slight winces as he sat down.

**xxx**

The classes on that fateful Monday came and went like a breeze, and thankfully, nobody seemed to mind very much the fact that he was wearing a long-sleeved turtleneck top in the middle of March. The bright summer sky giving no indication of the drastic events that were bound to happen later on… Having 'practiced' sitting down at home for at least a day, Ulquiorra confidently went to the University as if nothing had ever happened. Of course, questions came at him the moment he stepped in the classroom; apparently, he had suddenly disappeared from the club without anything much of an excuse to anyone.

Classes had already ended for the day and still, the Japanese immigrant was relentless in questioning him.

"And then, I tried calling you on your mobile phone but you weren't answering!" Orihime exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

All day long the pale man answered her with his usual indifference but at her latest statement, Ulquiorra came into a halt. His phone…? A pale hand absent-mindedly felt his pockets; it wasn't there. He rummaged the messenger bag slung against his body; it wasn't there either. The last time he remembered, he had it with him when they… went… to… the… club… Shit.

He should've known that something was missing, of all things, his cellphone! A sense of fear wrapped around the jade-eyed man. Where could he have left it? At the club, maybe? But a nagging voice at the back of his mind told him quite plainly that he'd left it at the hotel room. His heart was now beating wildly against his ribs in panic, as though it was desperately trying to escape, when a childish voice broke his musings.

"Ulquiorra, are you alright?" teal-haired Neliel asks, and Ulquiorra notices the great distance in between him and the two women. "You look paler than usual…"

Shaking his head quickly, the slender man ran to catch up with the other two. "Don't worry, I'm fine…" Ulquiorra replied to the inquiring gazes of the two, "And my cellphone ran out of battery, sorry for that…" he added towards his gray-eyed companion.

The three of them continued to walk along the student-filled hallways, the pale man could feel two pair of eyes staring at him in worry. It was already getting irritating so he decided to avert his companions' attentions. "So, um, what happened last Friday...?" he asked as casually as he could; he was _not_ used to starting up conversations.

"Well the rest of us met up, we couldn't find you, see…" Neliel began in an instant. "We ordered a few drinks, and Cirucci brought some guy over… Darren, I think his name was… I can't remember properly…"

"Oh! Oh! And did you know, Ulquiorra-kun? They said that there was a celebrity at that club that night!" Orihime added with glee. "I didn't see him though… but wouldn't it have been great to meet one?"

"Not really…" Ulquiorra replied in all honesty.

A door on their right opened and from there emerged a number of students, including Nnoitra and one very harassed-looking Tesla.

The green-eyed man stared at the man with dirty blonde hair. "What happened to _you_?" he asked in quite a surprise.

Tesla's mocha eyes shifted left and right as if he was expecting some kind of ambush. A bony hand landed on his right shoulder and he visibly relaxed.

"He got himself dragged off by a bunch of crazy bitches…" Nnoitra explained, looking very much tired as if he'd been repeating that statement for at least a hundred times.

"Oh."

"And get a load of this…" the raven-haired teen added, pulling out a handful of papers (some cut clean and others obviously just torn off a pad of paper or something; Ulquiorra even thought he saw some tissue paper included in the bunch) from his bag. Different though, the papers may be, their contents were the same: a girl's name followed by a number or two; there were even kiss marks in a few of them.

"Whoa! Tesla-kun got all of that?" Orihime's gray orbs were wide in delighted surprise.

"Who knew you'd be so popular with the ladies…" Neliel jested as they resumed their walk. The group of five reached the building's front doors and had stepped out onto the cool breeze of the oncoming dusk.

"I didn't…" Tesla mumbled, looking fairly embarrassed.

"Oh really? - Next week's already the start of our two-week summer break…" Cirucci was babbling to her purple-hued cellphone as she sat on one of the benches that lined the brick pathway towards the building doors. "Saturday night then? – Okay, see ya!"

"Hey, Cirucci…" Neliel greeted, waving a hand at the gothic lolita. "Darren wants a date?"

The inky-haired woman gave a smirk in reply. "It's Derik, Nel dear, and yes, we're going to eat out on Saturday…" Cirucci dusted off her lace-rimmed miniskirt. "So who is Tesla gonna be dating? Shirley? Cassandra? Or maybe that Michelle?"

"Shut up, Cirucci!" a red-faced Tesla shouted, looking ashamed and Ulquiorra could only wonder why it was so.

"Eh? Nel-chan, look! What's everybody looking at?" Orihime suddenly asks, standing on tiptoes and pointing towards the University gates a few meters away where a lot of people seemed to be gathering.

"There's some sleek black car over there…" Nnoitra, being the tallest, informed the rest of what he could see. "Tsch. Stupid idiots, you'd think they haven't seen a car their whole lives…" Despite that comment, the raven-haired teen still joined the group as they went closer to investigate.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" hazel-eyed Neliel asked one of the girls near the edge of the gathering.

The girl had shoulder-length hair, her cheeks were of a rosy color and she spoke with a rush. "Ohmygoddidn'tyouknow?GrimmjowJeagerjaques_**the**_GrimmjowJeagerjaquesis**inthatcar**!Andwe'realllikewaitingforhim'causeheis**so**hott!" The girl said all of this in one breath and promptly turned back afterwards to join in with the fan-girl screaming of the ecstatic crowd.

Neliel faced her friends looking confused. "Did any of you understand that?" she asked hopefully, looking slightly disturbed at her recent conversation.

"Did she just say Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is _in_ that car?" Cirruci's violet-lipstick-ed lips formed an 'O' shape as she tried to look over the crowd.

"I think so…" Ulquiorra answered, finding it difficult to decipher that obviously love struck girl's statement. "Who's that guy, anyway?" he asked in addition.

Purple, hazel and gray orbs looked at him with shock. "You _don't _know Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?! " came the incredulous query of the three women.

"I don't think it's vital–" Ulquiorra's words were suddenly drowned by a collective scream from the group of girls that surrounded the car.

The group of six then turned just in time to see four rigid-looking body guards in crisp black suit and ties come out of the car and begin to clear the girls that surrounded it. The impossibly deafening screeches only got louder as another figure exited the black vehicle.

Ulquiorra felt his blood freeze. No… This could _not_ be happening…

A muscular man got out of the car, his skin was a bit tanned and his electric blue hair was styled up. He wore a fitted gray t-shirt, and a single sharp tooth hung like a pendant on the string around his neck as tight pants and sneakers clothed his lower appendages; his attire was completed with the sunglasses that he wore over his eyes.

More squealing ensued as the apparent celebrity dramatically removed his dark glasses and hung them on the collar of his t-shirt.

Meanwhile, a great tumble of emotions swept through the jade-eyed Ulquiorra. Anxiety. Fear. And there was something else that he had yet to define, but this wasn't the time for that. He looked up to see if he'd been spotted yet… Wrong move. Sapphire eyes chose that moment to land directly in his particular spot. He saw a spark of recognition in the too-blue eyes and the warning bells all went off in his head; without even waiting for a split-second, Ulquiorra turned on his heel and began to walk away. 'No, no, no… _please_ don't let him recognize me… _please_ let him be as stupid as he looks… please…'

"Hey you!" the distinctly loud and brash voice of the muscular man called and all other sounds came to a stop.

Despite himself, Ulquiorra froze in his tracks; invisible strings preventing him from taking another step. 'Move!' the pale man commanded his feet but neither one would budge. All his thoughts were focused on forcing himself to move that he did not hear the crowd's gasp as the celebrity left their midst, he did not catch his friends' curious and questioning gazes, and he most definitely did not see the blue-eyed man approaching.

"Hello, Cuatro…" a low and seductive tone whispered directly behind him. "Did you miss me?"

A hand slid onto his shoulder and Ulquiorra jumped away at the touch, turning about instinctively and giving the taller man a glare that could have effectively made other people back away a few meters. With Grimmjow, however, the effects seemed to have been reversed.

The male model smirked and stepped closer, replacing his hand on the other's shoulder. "Nice outfit," he commented in an insinuative manner, looking Ulquiorra up and down.

The frown on Ulquiorra's lips deepened. Should he acknowledge the man? No. He shouldn't even talk to him. Deciding to pretend as if the guy wasn't there, the pale man made to turn away but the celebrity's words stopped him once more.

"You know, if you were so keen not to see me anymore, you should've been more careful of where you leave your stuff…" Grimmjow drawled, smirking as he saw that he'd gained the ebony-haired man's full attention; exactly as he wanted. He moved to stand beside the green-eyed man, at the same time sliding his arm so that it now covered both of Ulquiorra's shoulders. Both of them seemingly oblivious to the stares and gasps directed at them.

Ulquiorra visibly stiffened at the increased contact but he could not find the will to move. The muscled man's words kept ringing in his ears… It couldn't be… No… but…

"Be thankful I even thought of returning this…" came the purr in his ears at the same time that he felt a rectangular object being slid into his left hand; sparks of electricity igniting where the other's hand touched his. Before Ulquiorra could react, however, Grimmjow had already released him and was now walking back to the sleek black car. The bodyguards followed and the car's engine started again.

Just as the engine revved up, a familiar ring tone reached the jade-eyed man's ears. He lifted his left hand and saw that it was his cellphone ringing; the name of the caller surprising him to no end. Still, he felt obliged to answer and so he did, putting the device up against his ears.

"H-Hello…?"

"Keep in touch, _**my**_ Cuatro…" the distinct voice of one Grimmjow Jeagerjaques came not only from Ulquiorra's phone but it echoed all over the grounds as well. The reason? The celebrity had rolled down the car's tinted window when he called Ulquiorra, making his message not so private. Sapphire eyes locked specifically with jade orbs, causing their pale owner to flush a bright pink; throwing in a wink before the car went off.

A slight tug on his sleeves brought Nnoitra's attention down to a certain auburn-haired woman. "Yeah?" he asked loudly over the resuming squeals.

"I thought Ulquiorra-kun said his phone was out of battery?" Orihime queried, gray irises looking up at the tallest man around in confusion.

Raven-haired Nnoitra gave her a you-have-got-to-be-shitting-with-me look. Was this woman really that dense?

Cirucci and Neliel, on the other hand, were sharing identical smirks.

And Tesla? Let's just say that the school custodian felt unbelievably lucky at finding mounds of women's contact numbers in one of the trash bins.

**xxx**

**A/N:** If anyone can remember Tesla suddenly disappearing from sight on Chapter Two, he got himself hauled away by a bunch of girls at the club (yours truly included) coz he looks damn rape-able!! As for Grimmy, he's sort of starting to get a move on Ulqui just now... :D


	5. Hollywood

**xxx**

Chapter Five: Hollywood

**xxx**

From the moment he decided to answer that _one_ phone call, Ulquiorra knew that he was doomed; if the way his own friends had been treating him was any basis to go by. Neliel and Cirucci had somehow found a truckload of jabs and innuendo to speak so that every time he conversed with them, something or another about a certain Grimmjow Jeagerjaques would always come out. Nnoitra's sneer seemed to be directed at him more often than usual and it somehow managed to upgrade to a higher level of mockery. Orihime was still put-off by the simple fact that he lied to her about his cellphone losing battery. And the consoling looks from Tesla were not helping him one bit.

True enough, by the next morning, whispers followed him everywhere he went and every time he entered a classroom, all the noise he'd heard from the outside suddenly stops. By lunchtime, eyes followed his every move and people were now openly pointing at him, whispering behind their hands. Even in the middle of class discussions, he could still feel eyes boring into the back of his head.

"No way!" he heard the girl sitting to his left whisper.

"Yes way!" the girl's seatmate whispered back.

"Impossible! _Why_ would _the_ Grimmjow Jeagerjaques even come near him?!"

"Come off it, you were crushing on Schiffer a month ago…"

"But Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?!"

At that, Ulquiorra tuned off his hearing from the two girls, forcing his attention to the professor in front.

A man with midnight blue hair stood at the front of the room, writing numerals on the whiteboard, speaking in an oddly pitched voice. His golden eyes darted from the board to the class every few seconds.

"Now, if we go by Cherbychev's Theorem–" the thirty year-old man suddenly stopped from his lection, he gave a wide frown and stepped down from the platform in front, marching towards a couple of girls sitting at the first row of seats.

"What do we have here?" he asked testily, snatching up a slightly crumpled piece of paper from his student. A few seconds passed and the frown on the man's lips magnified. "Schiffer, get over here!" he suddenly called.

"Yes, Professor Kurotsuchi," was Ulquiorra's automatic reply as he stood up and walked over to his teacher, inwardly wondering why he was called.

"I think this belongs to you." The golden-eyed professor stated matter-of-factly, holding out the piece of paper towards the pale man.

It was with much uncertainty that Ulquiorra reached out and got the crumpled paper, reading it quietly to himself at the teacher's instructions. His jaw clenched and a barely visible dusting of pink reached his cheeks. The piece of paper contained the scribbles and handwritings of his fellow students, and with the difference in pen color and handwriting, not to mention that there was a seemingly heated debate going on in writing, it appeared that the paper had been circulating the whole classroom for a while now.

The green-eyed man glared at the piece of paper as though hoping that it would somehow reach those who wrote in it. In a swift motion, he tore the paper into shreds and he addressed his professor in his usual monotone voice. "Professor, may I be allowed to deposit this trash where it belongs."

The Statistics professor gave his consent before turning back to the whiteboard to continue his discussion.

As Ulquiorra walked to the back of the classroom where the dustbin was located, he made sure to glare down at all his suspects, ergo, all the girls in that particular class. Not even Cirucci and Orihime, who sat on a far left corner of the room, were spared; he recognized their handwriting in the paper as well.

In the next few days, things only got worse. After two days of hearsays and careful deductions, it seemed that the female populace have finally reached at least one vital point:

Ulquiorra Schiffer has Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' cellphone number.

And from that, everything went downhill.

College girls now came up to him regularly, batting their eyelashes and asking to _pretty please_ give them the celebrity's number. Whenever he turned them down, which was practically all the time, he would always hear snide remarks about being a selfish bastard and, occasionally, being gay. Even in the library, which had been his usual sanctuary, a girl or two would pass by the table he occupied, dropping a piece of paper that asked if they could get Grimmjow's number from him; all of these papers promptly found homage in the trashcan.

"Why don't you just give 'em the stupid number to get it over with?"

The jade-eyed man looked up and found the lanky Nnoitra Jiruga standing behind him. It was free period and Ulquiorra was passing time reading a book on the same bench that Cirucci had occupied a few days ago. He replied stoically, marking the page of the book as he closed it. "I do not wish to associate myself with such lowlife creatures…"

"But you haven't deleted Grimmjow's number yet, correct?" Tesla's quiet voice inquired.

The slender man kept his silence, not even bothering when the two men sat on either side of him.

"Ulquiorra, let's get a few things straight, alright? A man-to-man talk…" Nnoitra muttered, stretching his long arms on the back of their seat.

Ebony-haired Ulquiorra paused to consider the offer Nnoitra and Tesla gave him. The two men certainly had his trust but would it be wise for him to disclose such information to them? He'd been keeping things to himself for almost a week now, and, in all honesty, things were starting to get unbearable. Slowly, he nodded to show his agreement.

"Okay, so how did you even get, er, 'acquainted' with that Jeagerjaques-guy in the first place?" onyx-eyed Nnoitra asked.

"I… saw him… at the club last Friday…." Ulquiorra silently replied, as though afraid that some passerby might hear his answer.

"That's it?" a fine black brow rose on Nnoitra's forehead.

"There's… other things…" came the jade-eyed man's uneasy reply.

"What other things?" Tesla questioned in an almost worried voice.

The pale man looked between his companions and checked the surrounding area to see if anyone was eavesdropping; thankfully, there was no one near enough to hear their conversation. Heaving a great sigh, Ulquiorra related his story. "When I got separated from you guys at the bar, I tried to look around. I tried to find you guys but there were simply too many people. I reached the corner where there was a bar and he – Grimmjow – was sitting there with a couple of people, being loud and all. Suddenly, he caught my gaze and I… I was unnerved. So I turned away and got into one of the cubicles that lined the walls. I was thinking of ways to contact you guys when the barman appeared in front of my cubicle and handed me a drink. He said someone ordered it for me so, naturally, I didn't touch it… and then _he_ came…" Another sigh escaped thin lips. "He… got me to drink… a lot."

"So you were drinkin' buddies… How's that gonna explain how the guy got yer phone?" Nnoitra was clearly getting impatient.

Tesla, on the other hand, seemed to be thinking deep into the pale one's words. "And then what happened after the two of you got drunk, Ulquiorra?" the mocha-eyed blonde asked when the man between him and Nnoitra appeared rather discouraged to continue.

Jade green eyes looked up at the blonde man. "He-I… Well, under the circumstances… I didn't really – I couldn't control – What I'm trying to say is… is…" A grimace formed on the ebony-haired man's lips, his usually expressionless face showing anxiety and great difficulty.

Raven-haired Nnoitra looked perplexed, seeming to have gained nothing out of his friend's inconsistent words. Tesla, however, had a look of shock painted on his face. "Ulquiorra, you weren't–"

But a nod from Ulquiorra effectively cut the blonde man's words of disbelief. The next thing they knew, the normally stoic man had his elbows on his knees, and was burying his pale face in his hands. His palms muffled his next statement, his voice sounding strained as though he was biting back his emotions. As such, his friends heard something along the lines of: "_'E-ads-hex!_"

"What?" Nnoitra snapped, frowning as he failed to decode the words properly.

Miserable was the only word fit to describe Ulquiorra's situation at the moment as he merely shook his head as though trying to extinguish his thoughts.

"Ulquiorra said that he… him and Grimmjow… th-they got… _involved_…" Tesla explained subtly, fighting off the awkwardness that he felt at saying such things.

"I _know_ that they were involved, that celebrity jerk even called–" suddenly Nnoitra stopped, his onyx eyes abruptly reflecting shock as they stared at the blonde. "Nah… you can't mean… they got _involved_-involved…" but Tesla merely nodded grimly. Onyx eyes found Ulquiorra's still hunched over figure. "You can't be serious…"

With a shudder, Ulquiorra straightened his posture though his eyes were still downcast. "Saturday morning I woke up in some hotel and… he was there…" Color filled the pale cheeks but the speaker continued as if it was nothing. "So I immediately got up and left… I never realized that I left behind my phone until–" The pale man broke off, as he felt vibrations coming from the bag beside him.

A weary expression fell on Ulquiorra's face as he reached into his bag and got out his cellphone, true enough, it was the one causing the vibrations. Dark brows creased as Ulquiorra turned his phone towards Nnoitra and then towards Tesla; showing to them the name of the caller: 'Grimmjow J.' With an irritated sigh, Ulquiorra cut-off the call, continuing his statement with a mildly annoyed air. "Now ever since I got my phone back, that… that _idiot_ calls me incessantly every hour! I don't know what he's trying to achieve by that but whenever I turn down his calls–" The black and green phone in the pale man's hands vibrated once more, this time showing 'One Message Received' on its screen. "-he sends these damn messages at me." Ulquiorra opened the message, scanning it quick before showing it to his companions. As Nnoitra and Tesla pored over his text message from the celebrity, the jade-eyed man added in a pained tone. "And he keeps calling me 'Cuatro'…"

"He says he wants to meet up with you…" Tesla recited, giving the smaller man his phone back.

"That is the hundredth time I've read that…" Ulquiorra replied, putting back his cellphone into the messenger bag at his side. "It just seems pointless for me to delete his number from my phone when he is undoubtedly keeping mine in his. And I'd greatly prefer to know the name of the idiot texting and calling me…"

"Well, if he's botherin' ya so much, you've gotta tell him to stop or somethin'…" Nnoitra suggested.

"I already did." Ulquiorra answered. "But he still did not cease."

"Maybe you've got to speak with him face to face…" Tesla proposed, to which he earned a look of incredulity from his jade-eyed companion.

"Me? Speak with _him_? Tesla, I've been trying to _avoid_ him." Ulquiorra exasperated.

"Well, your tactics aren't exactly working at the moment, are they? Just see him for an hour or so and then tell him you don't want anything to do with him anymore…" The mocha-eyed man clarified.

Ebony-haired Ulquiorra considered this for a moment; Tesla did have a point. He was all ready to agree to it when his brain started to give him the most ridiculous of ideas. "What if that jerk thinks that I'm meeting him for… for completely different reasons?"

"Then ya just tell 'im plain out that yer not fuckin' interested in 'im." Nnoitra responded easily.

The pale man took on a pensive expression at the taller man's words.

"You're _not_ interested in him, right, Ulquiorra?" Tesla adds in.

Ulquiorra was briefly taken aback. "Of course not," he answers quickly but the blonde on his left thought that there wasn't much conviction in those words.

**xxx**

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques get your damn ass back on the set this instant!" a furious Halibel's stern voice filled the celebrity's ears causing him to loose his hold on his cellphone for a moment.

"Goddamn, woman! Don't scare me like that!" the sapphire-eyed man shouted back, holding his silver and blue phone protectively with both hands.

"Break's over. Back to shooting." The green-eyed woman commanded.

Grimmjow frowned. "Can't I get just one more minute?"

"No." was the blonde's firm reply.

Cursing under his breath, Grimmjow stowed his phone back in his bag. He tossed the sling bag to Szayel who was also in the room, sitting quietly on one corner reading a magazine. "If it rings, tell me A.S.A.P., got it?"

The bespectacled stylist nodded, catching the navy blue sling bag. Watching the celebrity exit the room with a sigh on his lips. That man never knew when to give up.

An hour or so later, the man with electric blue hair came back to the room, his pink-haired personal stylist was still at his corner, now filing his nails, and his navy bag was on the table beside Szayel Aporro. Grimmjow made a beeline for his bag, fishing out his cellphone without even looking in it. A wide frown settled on the model's lips as he returned the silver and blue gadget into the sling bag. No message had come for him.

"Why do you seem to be so intent with your cellphone nowadays?" Szayel Aporro's inquiring voice broke the room's silence.

Sapphire eyes turned to meet gold as Grimmjow sat himself on the wooden table just beside his sling bag. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Of course not," the bespectacled man conceded. "It's just that I've never seen you give your phone that much interest before… Is there something going on here that I ought to know?"

"There's nothing, Szay…" the muscled man replied airily. "What makes you think that?"

"Hm."

"Aw, come on, Szay? What's up?" Grimmjow asked, seeing that the effeminate man appeared to be put off.

"Ever since you came back Saturday morning, you've been acting weird." Golden-eyed Szayel stated.

Grimmjow only raised a brow at him.

"Like… there'll always be times where you'd space out… like your thinking of something else…" the pink-haired man elaborated.

At this, a smirk settled on the celebrity's lips. "I told you something great has happened, right?"

"You never expounded on it…"

"Er… expound…?"

"It means 'explain further', Grimm…" a wry smile came out on Szayel's lips.

"Oh, right…" Grimmjow nodded, "Well, you know about that guy I slept with…"

"Yes, what about him?"

"He's interestin'…"

"That's what you said about some whore two months ago…"

"Yeah, well, that was a day before I found out she stole my damn money…"

"Fine… So what's new with this guy?"

"I think I like him…"

"To get in your bed again?"

"Aw, come on Szay, why'd do you have to see everythin' that way?"

"Because it's the truth, isn't it?"

"Well, I won't deny that he wasn't fun in bed…" the smirk on Grimmjow's lips grew wider. "But that ain't all there is to him…"

"How can you say that when all you two have ever done together is drink and have sex?" a perfect pink brow rose in question.

"Why do you think I've been trying to contact the bitch all this time?" Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest.

"But he's not answering your calls. Or even your text messages. Can't you see he's not interested in you?"

"That's what makes it all the more exciting!"

"Grimmjow, when will you stop this nonsense?"

"Not any time soon…"

Szayel ran his hand trough his hair, meaning to soothe his nerves. "Just be sure that this won't interfere with your career, alright?"

"Just trust me. Alright, Szay?" the muscular Grimmjow gave the golden-eyed stylist an assuring grin.

"You know I do…"

**xxx**

**A/N:** Not much happening, really… but I swear, that action kicks back in on the next chap!! And thank you very much for all the reviews! Free hugs for all the reviewers!


	6. Peach Margarita

**xxx**

Chapter Six: Peach Margarita

**xxx**

Summer break came just in time for one Ulquiorra Schiffer. For the basic student, it usually meant liberation from all forms of schoolwork and loads of free time to spend at their leisure; for him, it spelled freedom from his newfound stalkers. The University gave its student body two full weeks for their summer vacation; as such, family reunions, swimming outings, and trips abroad were all normal. Orihime even went back to Japan with her parents, with her best friend Neliel tagging along upon receiving her own parents' consent. Tesla and Cirucci had their own family get-togethers to attend. Nnoitra decided to just stay behind as his family went across countries to visit their other relatives, saying that he didn't give a rat's ass whatsoever, he just wanted to stay home and rest with no intention of vacationing. And Ulquiorra? Well, he didn't exactly have much of a family to spend time with…

The jade-eyed man spent the whole first week of break doing a general clean-up of his home, tidying up the rooms, disposing of old stuff that he deemed to be useless, and pretty much seeing to it that the apartment was well in order.

His cellphone still rang on a regular basis, the only difference now was that it annoyed not only the man, but his pet cat was disturbed by it as well. Grim's new hobby was hissing whenever the black and green cellphone rang and though it was somewhat amusing to watch, Ulquiorra decided to just keep his phone turned off since the gadget only served to distract him from cleaning. Everything was smoothly proceeding to get duller and duller until Friday morning arrived.

It was exactly eight o'clock a.m. when Ulquiorra woke up and got out of bed. He yawned, he stretched, and he rubbed the sleep off his eyes. Going out of his bedroom, the pale man noted that Grim was still asleep on the living room carpet. The thought of breakfast had just crossed his mind when the telephone rang. Curious, and a tad bit cautious, Ulquiorra went over to a small table to the right of the living room sofa. He picked up the cordless phone and placed it up against his ear.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Ulquiorra." A loud and leering voice came form the other end.

"Nnoitra." The jade-eyed man acknowledged.

"Yeah. So, are you doin' anything next week?" Nnoitra asked.

"_All_ of next week?"

"Yeah."

"What for?"

"Cirucci's invitin' us to go with her to some mountain resort… Said her family was supposed to go there but then some European Cruise opportunity popped up and they didn't want to waste their reservations. So Cirucci told her parents that she'd just take the resort thing and now she's asking us to go with her…"

It took Ulquiorra a few seconds to comprehend the tall man's message, and another few to weigh his decisions. "Who else is going?" he asked.

"Just Cirucci, Tesla and me… Nel and Orihime are still in Japan…"

"And how long will that mountain resort vacation take?"

"Roughly five days…"

"Five days? Isn't that a bit too long?"

"Aw, come on… You've hardly gotten out for the whole break… Just join us, man…"

"But… what about my cat? I don't suppose they allow pets into that resort…"

"Leave 'im to yer neighbor or somethin'…You have seriously _got_ to get out more…"

"Nnoitra, you are very much aware of what _had_ happened when I _tried_ to 'get out more'…"

"Well that damn celebrity ain't invited there, so come on!"

The corners of Ulquiorra's lips arched downwards as he considered Nnoitra's invitation. A trip to the highlands sounded good to him… Loly and Menoly, his next door neighbors, had always been keen to take care of Grim for him whenever he went away for some time… Maybe a little vacation away from the city would do him some good…"

"Alright, what's the plan?"

**xxx**

_Monday afternoon…_

The Thunderwitch family was one of the most influential ones around; everybody knew that… Still, Ulquiorra was not expecting that the ride that they were taking to get to the mountain resort was using the family's personal jet.

"Your family didn't really have to provide us with all of this…" the ebony-haired man commented from his seat just beside one of the jet's windows. The Thunderwitch heiress sat directly opposite him, their seats facing each other.

"Well, how else are we going to get up to that resort? Hike up the mountains?" Cirucci raised a brow at him.

"Are you sure you're okay bringing all three of us along? I mean, we're all guys and you're the only girl amongst us… Won't that bring an… I don't know… a bad impression or something…" Tesla voiced out cautiously from beside the Gothic lolita.

"Of course it's alright!" inky-haired Cirucci replied, giving her companions a knowing smile. "None of you guys are men enough to hit on me, so let's all just enjoy the resort…"

Although the woman's words had confused the three men for a bit, they had to agree that Cirucci was right about the place. The moment they reached the resort and had breathed in the crisp mountain air, the group knew that the next five days would surely bring about their longed-for relaxation time. They checked in and got a room each, four adjoined rooms that allowed them to visit each other freely. Their rooms were at the fourth floor of the six-story building and it gave the vacationers quite an overview of the surrounding area. On the third level of the infrastructure was an open pool that showcased magnificent view of the lush forest down below. They also spotted a couple of stairways outside that led down the mountain slope; probably for the adventurous guests who'd want to do some exploring. An indoor gym was located at the second floor, and right beside it was a spa and salon shop. At least three different restaurants were present in the resort, one of which was even located at the rooftop. There were also two cafés and one moderately sized convenience store present, all three shops located at the ground floor.

The rooms themselves were well furnished with everything going with the resort's color theme of peach and green. Each room had a single bed with deep green comforters and apricot-hued pillows. There was a T.V., a minibar, a small sitting room set that consisted of two chintz chairs and a low glass table, a dresser that had a telephone on it (presumably for room orders) and the cabinet was installed into the wall beside the bed. The bathroom was in an inner room, its inside divided into two areas with a glass sliding door separating the two. The first half contained a sink and a toilet, whilst a bathtub that had a showerhead filled up the second half. The rooms were spacious and had a very homey feel, perfect for relaxation.

The four decided that unpacking their baggage was the first thing to do and since it was already late in the afternoon when they've arrived, they had also resolved to simply meet up again when dinner time came, which was at eight in the evening.

Ulquiorra tossed his gym bag to one side and promptly dropped like a log on to the bed. The ride had only taken three hours and he was already this exhausted…

Stupid jetlag…

**xxx**

He didn't know what time it was, but it was already dark outside when he awoke from his slumber, not a single ray of sunlight penetrated the satin-like cloth of the curtains that hung in front of the room's wide window. Ulquiorra closed his eyes for a few moments, listening to the soft sounds of crickets that seemed to permeate the glass and concrete that made up his room. It was undoubtedly nighttime, the pale man concluded, sighing as he stood up. The ebony-haired man went over to the mirror above the desk, checking his reflection to see if he looked presentable enough; after all, Nnoitra and the others might be at dinner already, they've never actually agreed on waiting up on each other. His pale hands half-heartedly tried to flatten the uneven ends of his dark hair, he stifled a yawn, and, finally giving in to his rumbling stomach, Ulquiorra headed towards the door, stopping only momentarily as he slipped on his shoes. Before he could even take hold of the silver doorknob, however, there was a knock coming from the other side. A moment of mild surprise swept through the man before he concluded that Tesla might've gotten worried that he wasn't down for dinner yet; the blonde was quite a worrywart.

"I'm coming…" Ulquiorra muttered as he finally grasped the doorknob and twisted it to open the door to his visitor. The man who stood outside the door, however, was someone that he'd never expected.

"Oh hello my Cuatro…"

Jade green irises widened at the muscled man leering at him from beyond the doorway.

Grimmjow only appeared to be nothing less than amused at the fleeting look of shock that was displayed so openly on the porcelain face of the smaller man before him.

"Y-You… You can't be here…" the horror-struck voice was not one that Ulquiorra recognized to be his, and yet the words that were said were the very same things that he'd thought of.

The smirk on tanned lips grew ever wider as the sapphire-eyed man took a step into the room, the too-blue irises gleaming as they strayed not from the pale-skinned Ulquiorra. The man licked his lips as though presented with a particularly delicious meal, taking a step closer to his prey.

The ebony-haired man never realized when he had let go of the doorknob but he found it quite unnecessary to think of when he found himself facing his biggest problem yet.

"You've got a pretty face when you're looking all-scared like that…" Grimmjow's drawling voice filled Ulquiorra's ears and before he knew it, the celebrity had him against the wall.

"W-What–?" jade-eyed Ulquiorra tried to glare but seeing as the muscled man in front of him was currently pining his own arms above him, the pale man's glare was lost in a look of disbelief. That idiot wouldn't be doing what he thought he'd be doing… But then again, Ulquiorra analyzed his current situation; he was backed against a wall, both his arms were pinned above him, and Grimmjow's damned muscled body was pressing onto him, rendering him quite immobile. Shit.

"Oh what's this? You're not even resisting me…" Grimmjow's husky voice floated all around him as he felt lips kissing and sucking down his neck.

"Y-You bastard!" Ulquiorra managed to get out with a glare on his face in spite of the waves of tingling emotion that swept through him at the other's touch. "Let go of me! S-Stop touching me!"

"Heh…" was the whisper that came into his left ear before he felt teeth nipping at his earlobe.

"Stop that!" dark brows met and green eyes narrowed as Ulquiorra turned to face his assaulter. "You… Just because you're famous you think you can do everything! Get your filthy hands off of – mph!"

Grimmjow's lips prevented any other statement that the lithe man against him had to say. He sucked, he licked, and he bit at Ulquiorra's lips, the pale man's resolve almost wavered but he continued to try and fight back.

The muscles on Grimmjow's body, however, didn't just appear there without hard work on the man's part. His grip on Ulquiorra's pale wrists was like that of a vice, firm and steadfast as he held the appendages above the struggling man. He pulled back from the kiss for a moment, surveying his work; his body seeing to it that his prey was kept against the wall.

Jade eyes glared daggers at him, the look on the dark-haired man's face was one that wished him nothing but a most cruel and painful death. And yet, the smirk still lingered on the model's lips as he shot the pale man an even look.

Grimmjow raised his free hand and lifted Ulquiorra's face by holding up his chin, sapphire eyes were tinted with lust as he watched the smaller man catch his breath.

"Go to hell…" Ulquiorra gasped in between breaths as he ceaselessly attempted to free his hands from Grimmjow's grip.

The electric-blue haired celebrity merely shrugged as he lowered his head and resumed his ministrations on the jade-eyed man's too pale neck. "Well, if I'm gonna be thrown into hell, I'd be damn well sure to bring ya with me…" Grimmjow murmured against the porcelain skin, leaving bright red telltale marks in his wake. "You know you like this too, my Cuatro…"

The celebrity's hand left the smaller man's chin and reached around the pale man's form, entangling with the strands of ebony air. Ulquiorra wasn't able to stifle the gasp that escaped his throat as his head was pulled back, making his body arch off the wall, pressing harder against Grimmjow's.

His eyes were scrunched tight and he was already biting his tongue but neither of those diminished the sensations that flooded his body. It felt as if the room's temperature just dropped several degrees. Ulquiorra was very barely aware that he had stopped resisting, rather, every muscle on his body was screaming to respond but he still had his pride left. He would never give that damned celebrity the satisfaction of knowing that he actually liked this to some extent… Oh god, did he just admit that he liked this? The jade-eyed man was much too deep in thought that he had momentarily forgotten his problem with Grimmjow… that was until he felt his pants unbuttoned.

"St-Stop it… Ah…" the ebony-haired man breathed out as he once again found himself flat against the wall.

"Hmm? You want me to take it further..?" the sly tone was not amiss in the sapphire-eyed man's voice as he finally released his captive's wrists, now wrapping one arm around the pale man's slender waist; his free arm teasingly undoing the zipper of Ulquiorra's denim pants.

"Don't… Grimmjow…" the jade-eyed man did his best to avoid acknowledging the other by calling him by name but Ulquiorra already found his self-control slackening. He'd never hated the fact that his t-shirt ended a bit high, exposing a bit of his stomach, until this very moment when the harsh and too-warm breaths of Grimmjow came upon them. Jade eyes watched, frozen with shock, as the blue-eyed celebrity kneeled in front of him with one hand around his waist and the other pulling down his pants; leaving him standing flushed against the cream-hued walls in his suddenly too-tight boxers.

"That's right… say my name again, babe…" the male model voiced out, his lips working against the exposed part of Ulquiorra's rather flat stomach, his hand tracing the contours of the pale thighs before him.

Ulquiorra shuddered at the ministrations, his knees felt weak, and his breathing was becoming restricted. "S-Stop that… Don't… touch… No…" fragmented sentences was all he could muster as he placed both hands on Grimmjow's shoulders, frailly trying to push the muscular man away.

"Heh… that's what you said the first time… but you know what?" Sapphire eyes lifted their lust-filled gaze and caught a pair of rather frightened jade green orbs. A smirk crossed tanned lips and the pale man's breath hitched, his porcelain face flushed beyond comparison. "I'll bet I can make you scream louder than before… You'll be coming screaming my name again… This is already mine…" Rough hands ghosted over Ulquiorra's groin and the man bit back a moan. "You are mine, my Cuatro… all mine…"

Tanned fingers slipped into the waistband of jet-black boxers, showing every intention of pulling them down.

Jade irises couldn't bear to look and forced themselves shut, at the same time that Ulquiorra turned his face away. He couldn't even hold back the whimper from his lips as he felt his boxers slowly descending from his hips, a rough tongue consequently teasing his skin… going lower… and lower…

'No… Stop it… I–I don't… want… No… Don't…'

**xxx**

"NOOOO!!!"

Sheen of cold sweat covered every part of porcelain skin as wide jade eyes stared in front of him without really seeing anything. Long white fingers were gripping the peach-hued bed sheets with a strength that was almost enough to tear the fabric to pieces. A shaking hand brushed the fringes of ebony hair out of a frightened face, at the same time wiping away the sweat from the slender man's forehead. Green irises darted around. He was still in his bed… the door was still closed… He was… all alone.

It was… Everything was… just a dream?

Ulquiorra blinked.

It couldn't be… Everything felt so… real… and… and…

A pale hand stopped, entangled within locks of dark hair as irises stilled at the sight he'd found in front of him.

N-No way… It was just a dream and still… h-he… T-there's… Oh god…

The pale man's throat felt as dry as a desert, color seeping back onto his cheeks.

He'd never even had sexual dreams before and now… he'd dreamt about that damned celebrity and they… dear lord they were that close to actually having… no wait, that was all in his dreams… all in his… mind… oh crap.

Ulquiorra Schiffer had never given much appreciation to cold showers more than he did at that moment.

**xxx**

**A/N: **I… can't write smut… sorry for the cliffy back there but I think that's as far as I can go… I can write foreplay (I think…) and mornings after but not the actual er… _activity_… Ehehe… So that, my friends, is a sixteen year-old's attempt at writing a bit of citrus…

Would you beleive my friend/beta-reader actually called me up a few days back, screaming "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WARN ME ABOUT _THAT SCENE_ IN THIS CHAPTER! I WAS EDITING IT AND MY MOM WAS JUST BEHIND ME!!" And I was like quiet for a few seconds, thinking about _what exactly_ I had placed in chapter six and then it hit me. And all I could do was reply, "...Oh... Erm, surprise...?" Haha... -sweatdrop-

(Edit 5/14/09: Thank you concerned reader for pointing out my mistake with the 'but' about the summer things... :D)


	7. Tropical Colada

**xxx**

Chapter Seven: Tropical Colada

**xxx**

Ulquiorra finished bathing just in time for dinner; he was already zipping up his jacket when three consecutive knocks came from a door a bit way off behind the TV set, which was directly opposite his bed. As he stood up to answer it, though, another series of knocks came, this time from a door that he'd never noticed before, located to the right side of the wall behind his bed.

Utterly confused, the lithe man answered the door beside the TV set first, opening it to find Nnoitra and Tesla waving at him from the adjoining room.

"Hey, Ulquiorra," the raven-haired man greeted as he stepped into the room without even waiting for an invitation from the owner.

The jade-eyed man's attention, however, was directed at the blonde. "I thought we had separate rooms?" he asked with a raised brow.

A faintest flush spread over Tesla's cheeks as he replied, "Well, I-I was just hanging around Nnoitra's room since I had nothing better to do… I find it quite lonely having a room all to oneself…"

"Right…" Ulquiorra replied as the mocha-eyed man stepped in and he closed the door behind him.

"What took you so long to open the door?" Cirucci's voice filled the room, and it didn't take the ebony-haired Ulquiorra two seconds to realize that she was the one knocking from the other door. It seems that Nnoitra had taken it upon himself to open the second adjoining door.

'So this room is between Cirucci's and Nnoitra's…' Ulquiorra noted as he went over to the woman.

"I'm sorry Cirucci, I was still dealing with Nnoitra and Tesla who came from the other side…" the jade-eyed man apologized.

"Well, whatever…" the amethyst-eyed woman replied with a casual wave of her hands, showing off her newly painted nails that had taken on a deep purple color. "I've checked with the management and here's our options for food: First, we have the room order but I doubt you guys would want that for dinner; Then, there's the Italian restaurant at the top floor but I hear that its quite costly; Next, is the Chinese cuisine on that ground floor restaurant; Last, is the resort's own buffet service… So what do you guys want?"

"Buffet." The three man said in unison.

Cirucci only rolled her eyes at her companions. 'Men…'

---

Dinner was an enjoyable treat since it appeared that the package that the Thunderwitch family had availed of had given them free meals during their whole stay. Naturally, all of them went back more than twice to the buffet table to sate their hungry selves.

Once they've raided the dessert table, the four friends merely sat back and relaxed. Their conversation turned to what they planned to do for the next couple of days.

"Well I for one want to go swimming…" Cirucci voiced out and nobody had any complaints to that so the swimming was immediately scheduled for the next day.

"Hey, hey, let's go trekking down that mountain side!" Nnoitra added in, looking very much excited.

"But it'll be covered in mud… and there'll be insects and that's just gross…" inky-haired Cirucci countered.

"We wouldn't be trekking all day, Cirucci…" Tesla replied in kind. "Let's say we'll go down the mountain side during the morning and then in the afternoon you can do whatever you want…"

"Well, I guess that's a fair deal…" the Thunderwitch heiress agreed thoughtfully.

"So what else do we have?" Nnoitra asked in general. "Ulquiorra, any suggestions?"

"Huh?" the jade-eyed man was caught in a bit of surprise at being questioned for stuff to do. "I don't know… anything's fine with me…"

A deadpanned expression came upon Nnoitra's face at this reply. "Seriously, we have _got_ to get this kid out and about more often…" he said to the other two, Tesla and Cirucci only nodded fervently in agreement.

**xxx**

_Wednesday afternoon…_

They had just finished lunch at the Chinese restaurant and Ulquiorra could almost say that he was bloated. Their swimming plans yesterday were put on hold as a mighty rainstorm passed by, leaving them all stuck into their rooms. Thankfully, Tesla had brought a couple of DVDs to watch and they had spent a good part of yesterday watching suspense, comedy, and action movies.

This morning, the storm had let out, and they were able to pursue their trekking activity. Nnoitra led them down the mountain slope, using the one of the many stairways that looked as if they were carved from the mountainside itself. The earthy ground was slippery, and if it wasn't for the metal railings, they most probably would've slipped and fell down, all the way to the base of the mountain.

There were cleared paths through the tall trees, and they certainly took their time exploring the area. Ulquiorra showing the most interest as they went deeper into the forest. It was only when Cirucci complained of 'the hundredth bug bite' that she received did they go back up to the resort and had their lunch.

After eating, Cirucci had insisted that she'd waste the rest of her afternoon in the spa, leaving the three men free to do as they wish. Nnoitra just shrugged at this and went into the gym just beside the spa without so much as a word to the other two.

Ulquiorra and Tesla stared at each other for a few seconds.

Half a minute.

One minute.

A minute and ten seconds.

"Wanna go to the café?"

"…Sure."

---

Three and a half hours of drinking mocha frappes and watching over Tesla as he surfs the internet on his laptop with the free Wi-Fi access that the café gives was not the vacation that Ulquiorra had signed up for. So with a resigned excuse of going back to his room, the ebony-haired man left the blonde and set out.

As he was passing by the lobby, he found it awfully crowded. Hordes of people were circled around something that he couldn't see properly and bright flashes came from the group every other split-second. There were also at least three filming cameras and he could easily make out around a dozen people with IDs that read 'MEDIA' amongst the crowd.

Not giving any second thought to the noisy crowd, Ulquiorra shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and proceeded to move out of the building, completely unaware of a pair of sapphire irises that had locked onto his form.

The sky outside was already fading from orange to black; he didn't need to check his watch to know that it was already around half-past five. Jade eyes scanned the surroundings, a cool breeze passed by and the sounds of chirruping crickets filled the air. Without even pausing to think, Ulquiorra allowed his feet to drag him around. He made his way past the resort grounds, looking back once to see if anyone was following him and upon finding none, he descended the steps of the very same stairway that Nnoitra had led them down just that morning.

The leaves rustled in the wind, and he felt much at ease. His problems seemed to be light-years away, he had nothing to worry about for now… Cirucci was right; vacation was a time for relaxation… Too immersed in his thoughts, Ulquiorra wasn't able to see the small patch of mud on the step, he placed his foot directly in its midst, realizing his mistake only when he was already sliding down the rest of the stairs.

How could he have been so reckless?

This, however, wasn't the time to be blaming himself. Ulquiorra instinctively crossed his arms in front of his face, shielding himself, if only a bit, from the rough and sharp edges of the rocks, roots and whatever things there were on the muddy forest ground. He didn't know how far he'd slid, the trees seemed to be the same everywhere he chanced a glance. The jade-eyed man had just thought of shouting for help when his foot got caught in something, making his whole body lurch forward. He landed face first onto the ground, his head colliding with some hard surface that felt like a smooth stone. His foot was still stuck in what could be an extended tree root and he felt his ankle twist when he crashed onto the ground. A numbing pain around his ankle was all the pale man could remember before everything turned black.

**xxx**

"Sir, one last question!" a mousy-haired woman called from the crowd, holding up a microphone.

"Okay, okay… Let's be done with it…" an electric-blue haired celebrated muttered as a dozen or more cameras flashed.

"Is it true that you're currently dating that Russian supermodel–"

"Hell no. I ain't interested in anybody so shut yer traps about it…" Sapphire eyes gleamed with impatience.

"I think that's enough… Thank you for coming here but Grimmjow needs his rest…" a chocolate-skinned woman stepped in front of the celebrity, the tone of her voice making it quite clear that the interview-session was over.

In a span of ten seconds, the area had cleared leaving only four people in the middle of the resort lobby.

"Geez, ambushed already and we haven't even checked in yet…" came the airy voice of Szayel Aporro as he straightened his shirt.

"Ah well, that's showbiz…" the stylist's older brother replied, dragging his trunk over to the reception desk. "Ah yes, five rooms please, reserved under Il Forte Granz…"

The receptionist had a furious blush on her cheeks as she got out the room keys and handed them to the blonde. Her voice was small as she spoke, "F-Fifth f-floor, Mr. Granz… S-Shall I call for a busboy to c-carry your luggage?"

"Ah yes, thank you…" Il Forte gave the girl a smile as he took the keys.

"Grimmjow where do you think you're going?" Stark's voice was crisp and it effectively brought the sapphire-eyed celebrity to a halt.

"Ju-Just gonna take a look around, Stark…" the innocent mien that Grimmjow put up did not deceive anyone.

"We've got a dinner meeting with the resort's managerial board at seven." Halibel informed the man in a flat tone.

"It's just quarter to six, Hali…" Grimmjow crossed his arms.

"Yes, it is just quarter to six but we have to be presentable when we meet up with them…" Szayel informed the celebrity.

"So what? It ain't gonna take us an hour to bathe and whatever shit you guys wanna do… There's just something I _really_ have to see…"

The other four shot glances at each other, the looks on their faces saying 'Here he goes again…'.

Stark raked a hand through his wavy hair, the final decision was always up to him. "We'll give you thirty minutes to do your damn exploring… Il Forte, hand him his room keys. If you're not at your room by six-fifteen you do your own styling, understood?"

"Yeah, alright… Thanks a bunch, Stark!" Grimmjow was already halfway out the front doors before his statement was finished.

"What's with him?" Halibel turned her green eyes on the remaining three men.

Szayel, Il Forte and Stark merely shrugged.

Three busboys arrived and the quartet proceeded to take elevator up to their rooms.

**xxx**

He knew he'd seen him… He'd seen the guy from the club just now… There was no mistaking it… His Cuatro was here.

These thoughts spurred Grimmjow Jeagerjaques as he went out to the quickly darkening surroundings. Sapphire eyes raked the surrounding area, not a soul was in sight. Where could he have gone? Grimmjow walked around, eventually reaching the edge of the flattened mountain top where the resort was located. A short flicker of surprise crossed his face when he saw a flight of stairs going down the mountain side. Following his instincts, the celebrity descended the stairs, peering cautiously at every step he took with his right hand tightly grasping the paint-worn railings. Too-blue irises narrowed as he saw, with the help of the orange-hued light of the setting sun, what looked to be the marks of something being dragged across the muddied forest floor.

More than a bit curious as to what might've caused the peculiar tracks, Grimmjow followed the marks. It didn't even take the man two minutes to find the end, however, a mixture of indescribable emotion flooded him as he stared down at the figure before his eyes; if it wasn't for the outstretched porcelain hand, he wouldn't have even recognized him.

Lying there, with the right side of his face kissing the ground, was the jade-eyed man he'd met at the club. Even though mud was abundant on the man's clothes and skin, Grimmjow knew he wasn't mistaken. The electric-blue haired celebrity frowned as he realized that the guy was most likely out cold; why else would he be lying on the dirt-covered ground? His eyes raked the man's body, looking for any sign of what might've caused the man to become like that, narrowing when he spotted the guy's right foot latched onto a tree root protruding from the ground. He squatted beside the foot and gingerly removed it from its current lodging, the sapphire-eyed man almost jumped out of his skin as he heard a grunt of pain from the pale man as he was handling the appendage. Slowly, Grimmjow worked on rolling the unconscious man on his back, a grimace forming on his lips when he saw that the right half of the man's face was splattered with mud. The male model didn't think twice and quickly fished out the bandana he had from the back pocket of his jeans and used it to wipe off the offending substance from the pale face. Just as he was finishing his work, the dark-haired man began to stir.

Grimmjow was down on both knees as he watched the smaller man achieve consciousness. His eyes never strayed from the pale face as he watched in close proximity. Finally, jade eyes opened, the ebony-haired man blinked once, twice, the glaze of sleep from those too-green eyes diminishing until they found focus once more. Orbs of bright green stilled, a sliver of disbelief filling them as they met with a sapphire pair.

Tanned lips formed a smirk. "Rise and shine, sleeping beau–mph!"

Before he knew what hit him, Grimmjow found himself on his ass, sitting on the muddy floor, sporting a burning red fist-mark on his left cheek.

"Don't you dare come near me!" a panicked voice stated as the pale man moved farther away from him, a cry of pain telling him that the guy had discovered his sprained foot.

"I ain't gonna be movin' if I were you…" Grimmjow mumbled as he wiped off the mud from his hands with his bandana before throwing the cloth away. He then massaged his left cheek, "What in the name of hell was that punch for, bitch?"

Ebony brows creased over narrowed jade eyes. "Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on me," the man threatened, his fist still raised in the air as he tried to shift away from his offender, wincing every now and then as he moved his wounded foot.

"Your damned right foot is injured," Grimmjow pointed out bluntly as he watched the other man wince in pain. "So unless you want it to be chopped off, better stay still…"

"Stay still?!" his sole companion all but shrieked. "So what? So you could have your goddamn way with me again?" The jade-eyed man was breathing hard, a fierce glare on his face. To his utter surprise, the celebrity let out a bark of laughter.

"Look, babe, if I'm gonna fuck you, it ain't gonna happen on some dirty forest floor…" Grimmjow replied with a snort, shooting the other guy an insinuative smirk that made the man blush bright red.

"What are you doing here?" the ebony-haired man demanded, fighting off the color from his cheeks.

"I've got business here… some promotional shit that I gotta do," the celebrity replied casually, "I saw you walk outside from the lobby and followed. What were _you_ doing, rolling all over mud like that?"

Jade irises darted to the side. "That doesn't concern you," the man replied stiffly.

'How cute…' Grimmjow's subconscious noted as he pushed himself onto his feet. "Ah well," he spoke aloud as he went over to the other guy. "Let's get back to the resort, shall we? It's getting pretty dark and my crew's gonna throw a fit if I come back late."

"I don't need you to tell me – Hey! Wh-What are you up to?!" the ebony-haired man's statement became a cry of shock and outrage as the sapphire-eyed celebrity knelt by his side and made moves indicating that the guy would have him carried.

"You can't walk with that sprained foot of yours; it looked pretty bad to me. Would you rather have me leave you here?" an electric-blue eyebrow rose.

"I can walk by myself, thank you very much."

"Oh yeah?"

With a 'hmph!', the pale man stood up, using a tree trunk for support. He took a few tentative steps, wobbling a bit on his bad foot. Just as the look of smug triumph was about to fall on his face, a rock got in the way of his feet and he lost balance. He expected to meet with the muddy ground again, however, muscled arms surrounded his figure in the blink of an eye and he found himself being carried bridal-style by the blue-eyed man.

"You were saying?" The smirk plastered on the celebrity's face irritated the jade-eyed man to no end. Oh what wouldn't he have given just to wipe that damned smirk off of that infuriating face?

**xxx**

"I said _put me down_."

"No."

"People are staring."

"So?"

"Ugh… You are hopeless."

Jade-eyed Ulquiorra did the only thing that he could, given this beyond shameful situation; he buried his face in his hands.

"G-Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! I-I'm your biggest fan! C-Can I have your autograph?" what seemed to be the millionth girl came up to the celebrity, Ulquiorra didn't even bother to see who it was.

"Hey, sweet cakes, sorry but I'm busy right now…" He could feel the sapphire-eyed man swell with pride. Ugh, disgusting.

"Awww…" Again, the typical reply.

"But I'll be here 'til Friday, maybe your pretty face can catch me again some other time…"

"That would be _so_ fabulous! I'll see you around then!"

"Yeah."

"Show off." Ulquiorra muttered under his breath. He was injured. He was covered in mud. He was being carried against his will. And he felt like a total idiot. Things just couldn't get any worse.

"So, what floor are you in?" Grimmjow's voice drawled once again.

"Fourth." The ebony-haired man replied stoically. The quicker that stuck-up celebrity takes him to his room, the faster he'd be rid of him.

"Yes, my lady…" a snicker accompanied the snide remark that came from the taller man as they entered an empty elevator. The silver doors shut before them and Grimmjow shifted the man in his arms so that he could press the number four button, and finally, the elevator began its ascent.

'Just a few more seconds… a few more measly seconds and this whole ordeal will be over… Hang in there…' Ulquiorra thought to himself as the elevator doors swung open again.

"Left." He directed automatically, even before the man carrying him could ask. "Room 420." Right now, Ulquiorra didn't care that he was giving the damned celebrity his exact location. He just wanted this to end as quickly as possible. He was already hoping that Tesla and the others were–

"Are you _sure_ he's not in his room?" A female's voice came from the corner.

"Nnoitra and I checked, it was empty. His phone was lying on the bedside table so there's not much use in calling him…" a leveled voice replied.

Jade eyes widened behind pale fingertips. '_No way._'

"Well where could he be?" the woman's voice returned, this time sounding testy.

"He might be getting dinner." A different man's voice answered.

"If something bad happens to him, you two are dead meat." Malice laced the woman's tone.

"Hey! Why do _we_ have to account for him? He went to explore around on his own–"

"Yes, and you two didn't even think of going with him! What if he got in trouble and–"

"Cirucci, Ulquiorra's a tough guy. If anything _did_ happen to him, I'm sure he'll be able to handle it." A calm voice cut through the bantering pair.

If there ever was a time that Ulquiorra wished to disappear, this was it. He was covered in mud, carried bridal style by no less than Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and his friends were just around the corner. This was surely one thing that he was never going to live down.

"Well, let's go, he might be waiting for us at that Chinese restaurant we – OH MY GOD! ULQUIORRA? Is that you?!"

The shriek from Cirucci told Ulquiorra that he had been discovered and his last hopes of saving his pride were crushed to bits.

With a heavy sigh, pale hands were removed from the porcelain face; jade green eyes looked most wearily on the three stunned faces looking at him. "Hey…"

"T-Th-You! You're that celebrity on TV! Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" a flustered Tesla exclaimed, his mocha eyes wide.

From the corners of his eyes, Ulquiorra could see that a smirk had grown on Grimmjow's lips once more. Another sigh escaped pale lips. Hell would be breaking in three, two, one…

"Hey, so you're friends of my Cuatro, here…" Sapphire eyes glistened as the celebrity eyed the three people before him, at the same time securing a firm hold on the pale man in his arms.

"Er, yeah…" For some unknown reason, Nnoitra was eyeing the muscular man with great distaste.

"For the last time, **put me down**." Ulquiorra stated in a dead serious tone, his eyes meeting neither Grimmjow's nor his friends'.

"If you wish…" Grimmjow's light voice did not deceive the dark-haired man. Nonetheless, he lowered the pale man with great care, setting him down directly in front of the door with a brass number 420 on it.

"I am _not_ thanking you for all the humiliation you put me through." Ulquiorra spat as he held onto the wall for support. His free hand took out his room keys from his pocket and he immediately went inside the room, not even glancing in his friends' direction.

With a slam, the door swung shut, denying access to the four people standing outside.

For once in his life, Grimmjow felt uneasy with the stares he received; not to mention that there were only three people looking at him. There was a knowing look in the inky-haired woman's eyes as she surveyed him through her mascara eyes, the extremely tall and thin man was glaring daggers at him for no known reason and the blonde man was looking at him with reverence as though a halo was shining atop his head.

Suddenly, heavy techno drum beats filled the air and Grimmjow was suddenly thankful for Szayel's calls. He got out his silver and blue phone and was just placing it against his ear to answer the phone call.

"Hel–"

"Grimmjow you son of a – Argh! Get your ass up here _right now!_ I mean it!"

The shrill voice was cut along with the end of the call.

Eerie sounds of crickets filled the hall.

"I've… gotta go…" With a gust of wind, Grimmjow was out of sight.

**xxx**

**A/N:** so Grimm-Grimm finally gets back in the scenes… :D


	8. Midnight Smash

**xxx**

Chapter Eight: Midnight Smash

**xxx**

Ulquiorra was leaning against the door, wishing nothing but to be back at his apartment in the city to have a quiet evening. But fate was cruel, there was no way for him to travel hundreds of miles in his current state. He was embarrassed beyond belief. How could he face Cirucci and the others now? It was all that stupid celebrity's fault. He hated him. He hated that stuck up, good-for-nothing, selfish bastard.

Four loud knocks came at his door and Ulquiorra shot the helpless piece of wood a piercing glare. How dare that stupid imbecile knock on his door? With a glare capable of freezing hell over, the jade-eyed Ulquiorra opened the door and shouted.

"What _the hell_ is your problem? You've already made this evening a living_ hell_, what more do you _fucking_ want to do with me?"

However, instead of the leering face of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Ulquiorra found himself facing his aghast-looking friends. Cirucci, Nnoitra and Tesla were all looking at him, wide-eyed in wordless stupor at his uncalled for outburst. Realizing his mistake, Ulquiorra flushed a dull pink color and apologized in a subdued tone.

"Oh, it's you guys…" Jade irises chose to gaze at the carpeted floor. The night just keeps getting worse and worse. "I apologize for… for that worthless statement… D-Did you want something?"

Amethyst-eyed Cirucci was first to recover. "You should've told us you were meeting Grimmjow! We thought something bad had happened to you! We were so worried!"

"I – was – not – meeting – him." Ulquiorra gritted out. Great, they already had a wrong impression.

"Why are you covered in mud, Ulquiorra?" mocha-eyed Tesla asked, looking at him with worry.

"This is what happened, alright?" Ulquiorra decided that it was best to make things clear for his friends as early as possible. "After I left Tesla at the café, I went down the mountain slope to do some exploring but I slipped on some mud on the stairway and my foot got sprained. I lost consciousness for a while and when I woke up, _he_ had turned up. He carried me against my will up to here… That worthless idiot."

"Oh…" Cirucci looked pensive.

"Well, in any case, will you be able to go down for dinner? We could just bring up your food…" Nnoitra said, his onyx eyes scrutinizing the state of the pale man's clothes.

"I would greatly appreciate if you could bring up food for me," Jade eyes looked up at his companions, an apologetic look swimming in their depths.

"No problem. You get yourself cleaned up, alright? We'll see you in a bit…"

"Yeah, bye."

And with that, the door was closed.

**xxx**

The next day, Ulquiorra's sprained foot felt considerably better. He didn't have to clutch the walls for support anymore. They were already half-way into breakfast when…

"Hey, let's swim today." Cirucci stated as she spread marmalade on her toasted bread. "We got rained in the other day so that plan was damn well spoiled. Let's go for a swim after breakfast…"

"Cirucci, I don't think it's advisable to swim directly after eating…" Tesla responded kindly.

"B-But…" the inky-haired woman put on her best pout.

"Besides, I think the area's off-limits for today…" Nnoitra added, chomping on his omelet.

"Eh?! Why's that?" amethyst eyes trained on the raven-haired man.

"Dunno, I saw a couple of people bringing some props there yesterday as I got out of the gym…" Nnoitra replied with a shrug. "Looks like it was going to be used as some shooting area of sorts…"

"Unfair!" Cirucci turned towards the jade-eyed man sitting beside her. "Hey, Ulquiorra, can't you ask your boyfriend to let us in?"

The pale man's form went rigid at the gothic one's words, the look that he gave the slice of tuna sandwich on his plate was nothing less than murderous. When he replied, his voice was constricted and sounded as if he was trying hard not to scream profanities. "Cirucci, I deny any relation to that imbecilic man. I suggest finding other more productive things to do."

Snickers escaped the only woman's colored lips at witnessing the ebony-haired man's obvious discomfort. Taking a bite from her toast, Cirucci let out a sigh. Just then, the entrance of five new people to the resort's buffet area brought a new glimmer in amethyst orbs. When Cirucci turned to inform her friends of her new-found treat, she saw that Nnoitra was also looking at the newcomers and was wearing an expression of mild dislike. Before she could even open her mouth to speak, Nnoitra had stretched his hand to tap Ulquiorra who was sitting across him with his back to the door.

"Dude, hide. Now," was the onyx-eyed man's message as he looked meaningfully at the smaller man.

Ulquiorra had just raised a brow when a loud outburst from behind completely altered his facial expression.

"Hey, how 'bout we sit over there?"

All color drained from the jade-eyed man's face. There it was: the unmistakable voice of the current bane of his existence, sounding directly behind him. True enough, not even ten seconds has passed when the empty table beside the one they were occupying was filled by four men and a woman; and from the sound of things, it looked like Grimmjow had purposely occupied the seat directly across him.

Ebony brows creased as a pale hand reached for a table napkin and proceeded to wipe the edges of too-pale lips. He could hear no sound coming from his other three companions; they were obviously waiting for him to make a move. Placing the cloth back on the table, Ulquiorra finally spoke, making his voice loud enough for the sapphire-eyed celebrity to hear.

"I just lost my appetite. I'll be up in my room if you need me." Ulquiorra said as he stood up from the table, meeting only his friend's awe-filled gazes, before he briskly went out of the area.

Mocha eyes immediately fell on the electric-blue haired celebrity, wanting to catch the man's reaction and Tesla was not disappointed.

A look of utmost confusion was painted on the well-chiseled face. Twin pools of sapphire were still staring at the door which Ulquiorra had just exited, a wide frown paying homage on tanned lips.

"Grimmjow, aren't you going to get food?" the blonde man sitting opposite the celebrity asks, noticing his companion's far-away gaze.

"In a moment, you guys go ahead…" was the distracted reply.

Shrugging, the chocolate-eyed man stood up as did the rest of the celebrity's companions, all of them heading towards the buffet table.

Once the rest of the table had gone, Grimmjow turned to the three people that the ebony-haired man had left behind.

"Did I do something?" he asks the trio.

Onyx, amethyst, and mocha orbs shared a glance.

"I don't think he appreciates you going after him…" Cirucci replied uneasily.

At that, pale blue brows furrowed. "Is it against the law to take interest in that guy?"

"Well, _maybe_ it had something to do with a certain someone having _taken advantage_ of him…" Nnoitra stated, giving the muscular man a pointed look.

"Come on, everybody's done that nowadays," Grimmjow pointed out with a snort, "If he's creating all this drama, then it's gotta be his first–" Sapphire eyes widened as the raven-haired man on the opposite table nodded grimly.

Cirucci, meanwhile, was looking back and forth between the conversing men as though it was some tennis rally. Was she hearing what she thought she heard? From the implications of the words, it sounded to her as though Ulquiorra had–

"And what's more, I believe he thinks you're just toying around with him." Tesla added calmly.

"Just because I've got cameras on my every move, it doesn't mean that I'm using every opportunity I have to get people to notice me," Grimmjow huffed. "What does a guy have to do to show that he's damn serious about things?"

"That's your problem, ain't it?" Nnoitra leered.

Cirucci couldn't believe her ears. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was honestly interested with Ulquiorra. That would be the story of the century! She cleared her voice softly, gaining the other three's attention. "Well, Grimmjow, if you're as serious as you claim to be. Just a piece of advice, Ulquiorra _does not_ like to rush things and neither does he want to be forced into things, as well…"

The celebrity's face lightened as though he'd had a sudden realization at hearing the woman's advice. "Thanks, er… Who are you guys again? I'm pretty sure you already know me."

"Cirucci Thunderwitch." The gothic-looking woman replied with a smile.

"Nnoitra." Said the man with long raven hair, still giving the male model a distrusting look.

"Tesla." The mocha-eyed blonde finished.

"Cirucci, Nnoitra, Tesla," Grimmjow recited as he nodded to each one in acknowledgement. "Thanks for the advice, and, uh, one last thing… What's his name again?"

Looks of disbelief crossed the three faces. Was this guy serious?

"Are you on crack? You're telling us you like him and you don't even know his name?!" onyx-eyed Nnoitra exclaimed.

"Well it's not like we had a proper conversation when I first met him, you know…" Grimmjow snapped back.

No one had a comeback for that. Cirucci was blushing furiously while Nnoitra and Tesla were shaking their heads at each other.

**xxx**

"You never told us you and Grimmjow had sex!" Cirucci accused, fifteen minutes later, when she and the other two men had finished breakfast. All of them were currently gathered in Ulquiorra's room.

Jade irises were glued to the television screen without really taking in the scenes. A dull flush covered his cheeks but he made no response. Really, couldn't that woman have said that statement more eloquently? It just sounded so… wrong; but then again it _was_ wrong… so wrong, in fact.

"Well it's not exactly something for him to boast about…" Tesla answered for his obviously discomfited friend.

"You_ guys_ are in on this? Why did you tell _them_ but not me?!" the amethyst-eyed woman rounded on the other men. "And what do you mean it's not something to boast about? Half the country wants to get a shot at Grimmjow, even just a date, and you, Ulquiorra, actually had him in bed!"

At this, Ulquiorra grabbed a nearby pillow and buried his face in it. Trust Cirucci to be so _vulgar_ about things… Her words only made him feel more and more humiliated at what happened. He was _not_ proud of anything. At all.

Nnoitra only shook his head. "Cirucci, Ulquiorra's not gay. What would _you_ do if you just wake up one morning with another _girl_ in _your_ bed? 'Sides, he's not even interested in that Jeagerjaques-guy…"

Inwardly, Ulquiorra agreed with the lanky Nnoitra. He definitely _did not_ like Grimmjow.

"Well Grimmjow seemed to be quite interested in Ulquiorra." Cirucci countered equally. "Why won't you give him a chance?" she addressed the question to the ebony-haired man.

Slowly, Ulquiorra raised his head from the throw pillow, jade eyes set upon the woman sitting on his left. "Cirucci, I am not into guys. The only reason, I – I got involved with that great prick was because he got me drunk. And as you've said, he has loads of people fawning over him. I don't see a point in 'giving him a chance' when he's got numerous back-up…"

"But what if Grimmjow can prove that he's really serious about you?" the inky-haired woman pressed on.

"Why do you speak like we're already together?" Ulquiorra asked with narrowed eyes, "I do not like Grimmjow. Do I look gay to you?"

Cirucci opened her purple-colored lips but the jade-eyed man already cut her off.

"Don't even think of answering that." Ulquiorra shot her a dead serious look.

The gothic-woman crossed her arms and pouted, mumbling something that sounded a lot like '…in denial…'.

"Anyway, what do you propose we do? The swimming pool's off limits for the day…" Tesla started, wanting to take his friends' attention away from Ulquiorra's supposedly 'non-existent' love life.

"There's a good line-up of movies this afternoon…" Nnoitra replied, his eyes scanning the catalogue that was flashing on the TV screen.

"Good?! Are you out of your mind? They're showing 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre' and 'Saw 3', those are just plain gore…" Cirucci retorted, her eyes plainly avoiding the TV screen. She hated bloody movies.

"Well d'you have a better idea?" Nnoitra raised a brow at her.

The amethyst-eyed woman lowered her head in defeat, "No…"

**xxx**

Pale peach bedcovers were haphazardly thrown off a sleep-deprived body. Bright jade eyes looked up at the ceiling of his lightless room, tired and wanting nothing more than a good night's sleep. Cirucci and the rest had left his room hours ago, after finishing their room order dinner; he was now all alone. A pale hand reached out to the bedside table, feeling around for his cell phone. He got it and immediately took a look at the time; it was 12:03 in the morning. Sighing, Ulquiorra got out of bed; maybe a little stroll would clear his mind.

He took his cell phone and room keys, put on his black hooded jacket and stowed the items in its pockets. He was in his sleepwear that consisted of a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants, but it didn't bother him, a quick stroll isn't worth dressing up for, anyway. The jade-eyed man quietly went out of his room, careful not to awake his neighbors. He took the elevator and descended to the ground floor.

Ulquiorra was mildly surprised to find that the resort's convenience store was still open at this ungodly hour. He went in and browsed the well-kept isles of food and whatnot, finally stopping when he found the drinks section. There were juices, sodas, coffees, and hot chocolate. Musing in silence, Ulquiorra searched his pockets to see if he had any money on him, and with great luck, he found that there was enough money in his pockets to purchase a cup of hot chocolate. He walked over to the counter and made his order, leaving the convenience store a few moments later with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

The warmth of the cup felt good against his partially cold hands, he paused for a few seconds to take a small sip. A smile formed on his lips at the not-too-sweet taste of the beverage. Ulquiorra entered an empty elevator and decided against going back to his room for the moment, long fingers pressed the number two button and the mechanical box began to rise. The silver doors opened not a moment too soon and the pale man stepped out into the carpeted hallway. Where to now?

A sliver of light caught jade green irises and the pale face turned towards a glass door from which the light came from. Bright wisps of light seemed to flow through the door, illuminating a good part of the empty corridor.

'That's right… the swimming pool is on this floor.' Ulquiorra reminded himself, taking a gulp of hot chocolate before proceeding towards the glass doors. He was already out; why not spend a bit more time refreshing himself? Slim fingers grabbed the silver door handle and pushed open the door, a welcoming gust of cool night air meeting him as he crossed the threshold.

The swimming pool was dead set in the center of the wide open area, a wide rectangular tub filled with at least six feet of water glistening under the pale moonlight. A sign was put up, pointing to the changing rooms at the left side. Meanwhile, rows of sunbathing chairs were lined along the pool's edges, and the umbrellas at nearby tables were closed for the meantime. His slippers made a soft padding noise as he crossed the bricked grounds, wallowing in the smell of fresh air and the cool wind blowing about, the warm cup of hot chocolate held with both hands in front of him. He was steadily moving towards the whitewashed walls that enclosed the area when a familiar voice called to him.

"Well now, never thought you'd be one to take night time strolls…"

Sharp jade eyes flickered almost instantly to the source of the sound. And there was no denying it; Grimmjow was indeed there, leaning against the wall with a most curious look set on his features. How come he'd never noticed him? Cursing, and with his good mood deflated in a split second, Ulquiorra turned around, he was just about to stalk off when a hand enclosed his right shoulder in a firm grip.

"Look what _is_ your problem? Every time I cross paths with you, you fucking turn the other way! Do I look contagious of some disease that I ought to know?" With the pale man halted through his hold, Grimmjow strode over and blocked the smaller man's way, glaring daggers at the unfazed and irritated look of the guy before him. When he was not given a response, the celebrity breathed out harshly, "Okay, look, I just want to talk to ya, got it? No funny business, I swear." Jade orbs continued to stare up menacingly at him. "Argh! If I do anything to ya, then I give you all permission to push me off that wall. I just need to talk with you."

A calculating look settled on the indifferent mien, he knew that the obnoxious impudent wouldn't let him go for anything less and so with much regret, Ulquiorra nodded.

"Good." Grimmjow affirmed, letting go of the other man's shoulders. "Er… Let's go over there, alright?" He then led his companion towards the farthest wall, it barely reached his chest making it easy for the muscular man to cross his arms over and lean on it. Grimmjow inclined his head towards the eerily silent man, "Well? What the hell are you waiting for? I can't talk with you when you're two meters away!"

Sighing dejectedly, Ulquiorra shifted closer towards the celebrity, stopping when there was a good five feet distance in between them. His eyes were focused on the half-filled cup of cocoa in his hands.

The wind continued to blow in between the two men, with only the rustling of trees and chirping of crickets disturbing the silence that had settled upon them.

"Hey, Cuatro…" a voice loud but slightly wavering called out. Green irises rose to look at the man but the celebrity's eyes were focused on the area below. "What's your name?"

Taken by surprise at the abrupt question, Ulquiorra's gaze turned scrutinizing. "What for?" he replied in his usual monotone. "I do not plan on meeting you, so it's really quite irrelevant for me to tell you–"

"Oh, right, civility! _How_ could _I_ forget?" the sardonic tone of one Grimmjow Jeagerjaques cut off the previous statement. His sapphire eyes turned to gaze at the ebony-haired man a few feet away from him as a lazy smile crept on his lips. "Hello, _my _name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you. And _you are_?"

Ulquiorra only glared at him, what was this guy getting at? He broke their eye contact and turned away, subconsciously lifting up the cup and taking a drink. "Are you mentally challenged?" he asked casually, looking for a brief moment over his shoulder to see a furious expression on the taller man.

"No," Grimmjow huffed indignantly. "Look, I told you my name so you tell me yours, bitchface. Or would you rather have me stick to calling you my Cuatro?"

"I do not know what you're trying to gain but since you put it that way…" the pale man turned to face the celebrity once more. "My name is Ulquiorra. U-l-q-u-i-o-r-r-a, just in case you can't spell as well."

"I _can_ spell, thank you very much!" Sapphire eyes flared but the stoic expression remained on his smaller companion. "Anyway, why are you avoiding me? You don't reply to my text messages nor do you answer my calls…"

"And give me one good reason why I _shouldn't_ have done that…" Ulquiorra retorted calmly, drinking up the last of his hot chocolate.

The celebrity was silent for a few seconds. Jade irises landed on him again and Grimmjow let out a sigh. "Alright, I suppose you had a right to do that… Still, why is it that you seem so disgusted with me? Like at breakfast this morning, I was just sitting down and then you put on the drama and say 'I just lost my appetite' and shit… What is wrong with you?"

Ebony brows met in the middle of the too-pale forehead. "What is wrong with me? Funny, Grimmjow, a person would think that you might at least have a small semblance of a brain in that over-bloated head of yours but what a disappointment."

"What did you say?!" was the enraged reply, the celebrity standing up in annoyance.

"Did you actually think that I'd want to associate myself with that likes of you after – after what you did to me?!" The tranquil façade of the jade-eyed Ulquiorra was reaching its breaking point as he shot a murderous glare at the other man.

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"You _took _me _against_ my will." Ulquiorra spat with much restraint and, finding that he couldn't even bear to look at the celebrity anymore, turned his gaze to the empty cup in his hands.

Grimmjow's retort died in his throat as he recalled his earlier conversation with Ulquiorra's companions.

"_Well, maybe it had something to do with a certain someone having taken advantage of him…"_

"_Come on, everybody's done that nowadays… If he's creating all this drama, then it's gotta be his first–"_

So… So those guys weren't kidding after all… Sapphire orbs lifted to glance at the slender figure. Ulquiorra was looking with so much hatred at the paper cup in his hands you'd think he was already cursing it to hell or something. His porcelain skin seemed to glow with the equally pale moonlight as his jade green eyes shone like gems in the darkness. Damn it. How was he supposed to _not_ take interest in the guy? The looks of him was already intoxicating for the celebrity; but, he thought, that forlorn look did not suit him. He could still vividly recall the lust-filled gazes of the ebony-haired man during their short affair, so alluring… enchanting. A subconscious thought floated through his mind. 'What would it be like to see him wearing an _actual_ smile…?' Whoa, that'd surely be a sight to see. Turning his eyes on the pale man once again, Grimmjow made a resolve.

"Hey… uh, Ulquiorra…" the electric-blue haired celebrity started off with unease.

It might be because he suddenly spoke after a full minute of silence. It might also be due to the fact that it was the first time he called the other by name. Then again, the uneasy tone of his voice was one that people usually don't hear. Either way, the moment he spoke, Ulquiorra looked up at him once again; sapphire clashing against jade. And Grimmjow continued, knowing that he had the man's full attention.

"For all it's worth: I'm sorry."

Ulquiorra gave a small huff. "What for?"

Grimmjow gulped uneasily. How should he say it? 'I'm sorry I took your virginity?' That sounded so perverted even in his mind…

"I–I'm sorry for–"

"That would suffice." Jade eyes finally looked away, turning towards the dark blanket of the sky.

"What?" the model sputtered.

"If you're saying that because you feel sorry for me then I don't need it." Pale fingers tightened their hold around the empty paper cup. "What's done is done."

"So… you're okay with it now…?"

"I cope with it."

A smirk broke out on tanned lips. "You know what?" the old swagger was back in Grimmjow's voice.

Ulquiorra must've noticed as well since he merely shifted his gaze to look at the taller man in a weary gaze, not bothering to face the man properly.

"You're really something, aren't you? I like that. I like that a lot."

"So you're going to stop pestering me now?" dark brows rose in a disinterested fashion.

The smirk only grew wider. "Stop? Ha!" Too-blue eyes purposely raked up and down the smaller man's form. "Babe, you've got me hooked beyond reason. I don't think I'll 'stop' any time soon…"

A dull flush of pink dusted porcelain cheeks. "What?"

Sapphire eyes went half-lidded an his lips took on a predatory smile. "So we're cool now, right? No more Cold War tactics and shit…"

Dark brows knitted together, he could definitely feel that Grimmjow was up to something.

The celebrity, on the other hand, seemed to find much enjoyment in the current situation. He stretched out, the moonlight illuminating his muscular frame. "Ah well, its getting late! Still have to rise early tomorrow…" he declared to no one in particular before catching Ulquiorra's gaze once more and offering a smirk. "So, shall we go back?"

"Why were you out here this late anyway?" the question escaped pale lips even before the jade-eyed man could stop himself.

Grimmjow appeared surprised for a moment before answering, "Couldn't sleep. I s'pose it's the same case for you?"

Ulquiorra nodded, cursing himself inwardly for even starting up a conversation with the guy.

"And then you bought hot chocolate at the convenience store?" came the ridiculing statement.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" jade irises shot another glare at the muscular man.

A smirk. "Nah."

**xxx**

The silver doors opened and Ulquiorra stepped out of the elevator, already feeling quite drowsy. Both his hands were in the pocket of his jacket (having thrown the paper cup in a trash bin beforehand), feeling for his room keys and cell phone.

The slim-figured man had barely taken two steps out of the elevator when–

"Hey Ulquiorra!"

The ebony-haired man only had time to turn around before he found his vision filled with an up-close view of the sapphire-eyed celebrity, accompanied by a warm feeling settling upon his lips.

In the blink of an eye, though, it was gone. Funnily enough, a tingling sensation was still hovering over the pale lips of one Ulquiorra Schiffer.

The silver doors were closing in on Grimmjow who gave a small wave of goodbye from within the elevator, the same lazy smile on his lips.

A short moment of contemplation made the jade-eyed man conclude that he must've been imagining things. Shaking his head, Ulquiorra headed towards his room, unlocked the door, entered it, and locked it behind him once again.

He placed the room key atop the bedside table and removed his hooded jacket, placing it over the back of a chair. As he turned away from the chair, preparing himself for sleep, his cell phone rang. Bewildered, the ebony-haired man fished out the black and green gadget from the pocket of his jacket and read the screen.

'_One message received._'

Unlocking the keypad, he viewed the message.

'_I think your name really suits you, Ulquiorra. See! I can SO spell. Anyway, good night._

_P.S. You were right, hot chocolate really helps in getting to sleep. Sweet_.'

**xxx**

**A/N:** Whew! Longest one so far, nine pages… :P Now who wants hot chocolate?

It's been a week since I updated, huh? So sorry about that... I was... er, a bit distracted... in tracking down Junichi Suwabe (Grimm's voice actor)... This past week, I've immersed myself in Monochrome Factor (where Suwabe-sama voices Shirogane) and finally finished Kuroshitsuji (in which, Suwabe-sama is the Undertaker)... I love Grimmjow's voice... I also got a start on the Axis Powers Hetalia animation where a very shocking revelation came to me... Cold and emotionless Ulquiorra shares _Uke-lala_ _**Italy**_'s voice... Yes... And Ulqui's voice actor, Namikawa Daisuke, was also the one who sang the happy, preppy Hetalia theme song... Sweet god...

I have no idea why I'm obsessing over voice actors now... Meh, better get back to writing the next chap... Ja ne~!!


	9. The Atonemint

**xxx**

Chapter Nine: The Atone-mint

**xxx**

"FINALLY!" the Thunderwitch heiress exclaimed as the group of four entered the swimming pool area.

It was early in the morning, the sun having just risen. Everything was bright and fresh, perfect for their last day of stay. Cirucci finally got her wish and had sent them changing into their swimwear at seven-thirty in the morning. Putting on bathrobes that the resort had provided, the ecstatic woman led them down for a light breakfast and immediately charged towards the second floor the minute they cleaned up their plates.

Half a dozen other guests were already swimming, but it took them no time at all to find an empty table to place their belongings. In a flurry of movements, Cirucci had taken off her fluffy white bathrobe and had began rubbing sunscreen on herself, going about the edges of her black and white two-piece bathing suit. Within minutes, she had finished and she leapt into the pool with glee, her curly ink-hued hair floating around her as she resurfaced above the water.

"Watch where yer throwin' yer stuff, woman!" an angry Nnoitra cried, nursing a small bump on his forehead where the bottle of sunscreen had hit him when Cirucci had thrown the object after finishing with it.

"Sorry, Nnoi, darling…" Cirucci said before diving underwater.

"Crazy little…" the onyx-eyed man muttered under his breath.

"Are you going to swim, too, Ulquiorra?" Tesla asked, having finished putting sunscreen on himself, his chest was bared and he wore olive-hued swimming trunks.

"Maybe later…" Ulquiorra replied. He wanted to have a bit more sleep; it was just half past eight after all. The bathrobe he wore was untied, revealing a small section of his too-pale yet well-toned body as well as the black swimming trunks that he had underneath.

"Not swimming, Ulquiorra?"

The pale face turned, jade eyes set in a glare as he immediately recognized the leering voice.

Grimmjow was standing just behind him, in an aqua and white swimming trunks and an unbuttoned light gray polo shirt. Sapphire eyes reflecting his defiant image.

"What are you doing here?" Ulquiorra hissed as the celebrity walked over, closing the distance between them by placing a muscled arm around the smaller man's shoulders.

"Just wanted to see you, is that so wrong?"

"Get _off_ me!"

"Aw, come now–"

The blue-eyed man's statement was cut short when a fist landed on his head, making him lose balance and shift forward, his hold on the pale man slackening.

"Grimmjow." a curt voice spoke and Ulquiorra turned to see the chocolate-skinned woman that the celebrity came with at breakfast the previous day.

The woman's emerald orbs turned to the ebony-haired man and she spoke in a formal manner, "I am sorry if that wretched imbecile has caused you any inconvenience…"

"Halibel, what the fuck was that for?" Grimmjow had returned wearing a scowl on his face.

"Stupidity." Halibel replied simply.

A small smirk had settled on Ulquiorra's lips, is this how Grimmjow was like at work?

"Hey! What's with that smirk?!" Grimmjow's loud and accusing voice was turned to Ulquiorra who merely raised a brow at him.

"It seems you are well known for your foolishness as well…" was the jade-eyed man's reply.

"Why you–"

"What are you up to _now,_ Grimmjow?" a weary voice asked and Ulquiorra saw three men coming up to them. The one who spoke was a brunet with wavy hair and a goatee. He was followed by two effeminate men; one with spectacles and bubblegum pink hair, and the other had silk-like waist-length blonde locks. All three wore a loose smile on their lips.

Was is just him, or was every one of Grimmjow's companion seemed used to (and bored of) the man's… inanity?

"Is it wrong to meet up with people now?" was the celebrity's agitated reply.

The bespectacled man inclined his head, golden eyes staring at Ulquiorra, "You know him, Grimmjow?"

"Sadly, yes. I find myself acquainted with this… person." The jade-eyed Ulquiorra replied easily, eyeing the infuriated celebrity. This was getting fun…

"Ohoho! I like that reply, bro…" the blonde man stated, moving forward and shaking Ulquiorra's hand. "Il Forte Granz."

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Il Forte beamed, letting go of the pale hand. "Nice name–"

"Hey, I told him that!" Grimmjow burst out but he was ignored.

"That's my brother, Szayel Aporro." The golden-eyed man gave a cheery wave. "Stark." The man with the goatee nodded. "And, of course, Halibel." The green-eyed woman showed a small smile.

Ulquiorra turned and saw that Nnoitra and Tesla were looking at him with amazement. It was simply not like him to make acquaintances this fast.

"These are my friends, Nnoitra." The lanky man nodded swiftly. "Tesla." The mocha-eyed blonde smiled in kind. "And…" Jade eyes searched for the Gothic woman in the pool but another voice piped in.

"Cirucci Thunderwitch, here!" the amethyst-eyed woman said, walking over, appearing to have just gotten out of the pool with water trailing after her steps.

"It's nice to see everyone acquainted, no?" Szayel Aporro stated, smiling genially at everyone.

"What about me? Why are all of you shitheads ignoring me?!" Grimmjow huffed.

"I'm sorry but I don't see a problem there…" Ulquiorra replied.

Sapphire eyes burst aflame. "Why you stuck up little asshole–!"

"Well, erm, we'd better go now… Nice to meet you all." Il Forte called out, still stifling his laughter, as he and a snorting Stark frog marched the seething Grimmjow away to the opposite end of the pool. Halibel and Szayel followed but the bespectacled man made a passing comment as he went.

"You look absolutely cute with Grimm over there…" the pink-haired man said, winking at him. "See ya…"

Cirucci, Nnoitra, and Tesla were all looking at him, waiting for his reaction. Ulquiorra only looked to the brick-covered ground and muttered, "Not cute… especially not with _that_ idiot…"

For some reason, his friends looked appalled.

"What? That's it?"

"No cursing him to the very pits of hell?"

"No life-threatening hopes?"

"No wishing he'd fall off the mountain?"

"Are you ill?"

Jade irises only looked confusedly at the trio. "Is there something wrong?"

Cirucci blinked at him for a moment. "No, nothing at all, sweetie…" she told him, but there was a foreign glimmer in her eyes as she looked at him with a knowing smile.

Stupid women…

"Ah well, I'm going back to the pool? Are you coming, Tesla? Nnoitra?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Later, Ulquiorra…"

**xxx**

Glare.

Smirk.

Glare.

Sneer.

"Um, excuse me..?"

A timid looking girl was standing beside his chair.

"Yes?" Grimmjow smiled at the obviously nervous girl.

"C-Can you sign a-an autograph, M-Mr. Grimmjow?" the girl's face was red as a tomato as she held out a piece of blank white paper and a pen towards him.

"Sure," the celebrity took the objects and, using the table as base, began to write out. "By the way, what's your name, cutie?"

"A-Ah… Amelia…" the girl blushed harder than ever, even the roots of her hair seemed to go red.

"Okay, here you go…" Grimmjow handed back the objects.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" and the girl ran off towards a table on the corner where more girls were located, all of them seeming to be waiting for the blushing one.

Sapphire eyes turned back to his favorite sight: Ulquiorra lounging in a beach chair directly opposite him. The pale man still had a glare on his face, and that glare was _still_ set upon Grimmjow… Although it looked like the intensity increased for some reason.

Smirk.

Double glare.

Wider smirk.

"G-Grimmjow J-Jeagerjaques?" a new voice called. It was another girl, but this time she had two friends with her. All of them in bikinis.

"Yes?" Sapphire orbs watched from the corner of his eyes as dark brows furrowed in the slightest upon Ulquiorra's face.

"C-Can we have our picture taken with you?" the most confident of the three asked, flipping her curly brown hair behind her.

"Of course!" Grimmjow agreed, "Hey, Szay? Can you take a picture for these lovely ladies?"

Szayel, who had been sitting opposite him on the table reading a magazine, stood up and nodded.

"Thank you!" the girls chorused and a raven-haired girl handed the stylist the camera.

Grimmjow stood up from his seat and the three women then positioned themselves around him. Out of the corner of his eyes he could still see jade eyes looking discreetly in his direction. As the girls moved close to him, he extended his arms and placed them on the girls' waist. He could already feel the girls' face heating up.

"Okay… one, two, three!" There was a flash of light and Szayel handed back the camera.

"Thank you!" The three women said before moving away giggling madly.

Grimmjow had returned to his seat just as Szayel opened his magazine once more.

"What are you trying to gain from that, Grimmjow?" Szayel Aporro's inquiring voice came.

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow returned, his eyes locking once more with jade orbs. Whoa, now he could see that Ulquiorra was beyond pissed. It looked almost as if he was actually getting jea– No way! But then… Heheheh…

Sneer.

Glare.

Smirk.

Double glare.

Widest smirk.

Death glare.

"Are you purposely trying to infuriate that Ulquiorra?" Szayel asked, not putting down his magazine.

"Who said anything about Ulquiorra?"

"You've been having a staring contest with him ever since." The flat tone indicating that the golden-eyed man was not amused by it at all.

"I can't help it…"

"Yes you can."

"Well, I don't wanna…"

"Grimmjow."

"Hey, remember that guy who I slept with and had accidentally left his cell phone with me?"

"You still haven't given up on that?"

"Why should I, when he's right here?"

That got the stylist's attention, he lowered his magazine to reveal wide gold eyes, "Who is it?"

"Ulquiorra." Grimmjow replied smugly.

"No way."

"I'm serious man…"

"So that's why you've been – Oh wait, don't tell me… You've been hitting on those girls on purpose to try and get him jealous?"

"And it's working damn fine… I mean, just look at him…"

Szayel Aporro lowered his magazine a bit more, chancing a glance at the pale man. True enough, Ulquiorra's eyes were focused on the table, glaring at it as though it caused all the pain in the world.

"So what do you think?" Grimmjow's arrogant voice resounded once again.

"Well he's not liking you any bit more, judging by the look on his face…" the younger Granz pointed out bluntly.

**xxx**

"If he's bothering you, feel free to just walk away…"

Ulquiorra looked up to find the blonde Il Forte looking at him with a warm smile, water dropping off his form which was still wet from swimming.

"I'm sorry, but who are we talking about?"

"Grimmjow." The chocolate-eyed man replied easily.

"Yes, well, he's an idiot who keeps bothering me…"

"That doesn't mean that you have to put up with it…" a knowing shimmer glistened in brown orbs.

"Yes. Well…" Ulquiorra started but paused as he realized that the blonde man was right. Why was he putting up with that celebrity's foolishness anyway? He had a lot of better things to do… like… like… Well, he had to pack his bags for their departure later on; that's one.

"He isn't exactly easy to ignore, is he, Ulquiorra?"

Despite the lack of definition of who that 'he' is, the jade-eyed man just knew that it was Grimmjow. Slowly, he nodded, not finding any other way to express his answer.

"Grimmjow is a persistent one." Il Forte related, taking the empty sunbathing chair beside Ulquiorra. "When he wants something – anything – he won't stop until he gets it… He won't let anybody get peace either if he, himself, isn't satisfied…"

Ulquiorra frowned.

Il Forte, however, merely chuckled at this. "I know what you're thinking: 'That Grimmjow's a big-headed selfish bastard.' But you have to know that he's always earnest in his actions…"

A small silence followed broken only when Ulquiorra finished the question in his head.

"Did he tell you to do this?"

"Would it make a difference if I came here on my own?"

"I don't suppose so…"

"He's… interested… no, wait, that's not right…" Il Forte paused as he looked for a better word. "You know that, don't you? That Grimmjow is currently obsessed with you…"

"I think 'obsessed' is quite far-off, Il Forte…" Ulquiorra looked away, finding sapphire orbs boring into him. He sighed and turned his gaze elsewhere.

"No, no, it's quite accurate, really…" the blonde smiled at him. "See, he saw me talking to you, looking to be in a _too_-friendly manner, and here he comes now…"

"Pardon?" but Ulquiorra never got his answer as a familiar scent reached his senses. Wait, since when did he recognize Grimmjow through his scent?!

"What are you playing at over there, Forte?" a gruff voice that was unmistakably Grimmjow's joined in the conversation.

"Nothing, Grimm, whatever could have made you think that I'm doing _anything_ over here," the innocence in Il Forte's voice seemed almost natural.

Pale blue brows creased and the frown on the celebrity's lips widened.

"Why are you here, Grimmjow? A lot more of your fanbase are coming, I'm sure… Why waste time here when you could be taking pictures, signing autographs and all the fun…" the sarcasm Ulquiorra put in his words wasn't even covered up, his jade eyes bright and emotionless.

"Huh?" Grimmjow's eyes sought out Il Forte who merely shrugged.

Ulquiorra stood up, looking like he was about to leave. "Good day to you, Il Forte," he said before moving away but Grimmjow held onto his shoulder just like the night before.

"Did you just get jealous of those girls, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked with a smug smirk on his lips and Il Forte face palmed; of all things to say.

Fire flashed in twin pools of jade green. "Get a life, Grimmjow."Ulquiorra stated coldly before he promptly turned around and pushed the muscular man into the pool with no warning at all. The funny thing was, he soon found himself following suit. Green eyes went as wide as dinner plates as he registered that the white piece of cloth in the other's hand was actually part of his bathrobe. Well, crap.

Grimmjow managed another of his infuriating smirks as he jerked the cloth towards him, getting the utterly shocked Ulquiorra to crash on to his muscled chest just before they broke the water's surface. He didn't exactly know how big a wave they made but he was sure as hell that they've created quite a splash. Even underwater, the pale man's eyes were shining bright, the light that reached them, refracted by the water's surface, created wisps of pale light that illuminated the porcelain features. The dark ebony hair was fanned around the man's head like a halo, only much glossier and inviting to hold.

A hand raking through his hair brought Ulquiorra out of his state of shock. It easily dawned on him that he was underwater; that could be the only reason that he felt so light, he would've concluded that he was in heaven but then he saw Grimmjow floating underneath him… any place with Grimmjow could _not _be heaven. Wait – Grimmjow? Ebony brows furrowed when he saw the almost lazy smile that was on the celebrity's face. He also registered the arm around his waist and the fingers entwining his hair. He opened his mouth to shout but realized too late his erroneous action, all the air he'd taken with him were out and water quickly entered his mouth.

It seemed Grimmjow was quick on the uptake for he instantly headed upwards upon seeing the large bubbles that came out of the pale man's mouth. In seconds, he'd broken into the surface, bringing along Ulquiorra with him, his hold on the smaller man's waist was tight as ever. The ebony-haired man sputtered as he gasped for air, clutching at the nearest solid object, namely Grimmjow, to remain floating since his clothes had gotten soaked and heavy.

Grimmjow on the other hand was greatly surprised to find frail-looking pale arms wrap around his neck but these became the last of his concerns when the man he held in his arms started choking. "Ulquiorra, are you alright?" true concern lacing his voice for the first time. His hair was wet and down, and he used his free hand to push it back; it was interfering with his view.

Ulquiorra's eyes were still closed as he took lungful after lungful of air. Their sudden ascent to above the water also brought along chilling air, making him shiver; his hold on Grimmjow tightening. He heard Grimmjow's voice question, and he realized that (of course) it would be the celebrity who'd bring him up. He shook his head in reply, still trying to control his breathing.

"Let's get out of here," he heard Grimmjow murmur in his ear, followed by the feeling of movement. He realized he was being carried. Suddenly they stopped and Ulquiorra gingerly raised his head, which he just realized had been lying on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Can you get out of the pool by yourself?" another soft whisper in his ears and the dark-haired man shook his head.

"Hey, Il Forte! A little help here?" he heard Grimmjow call. And then he was being pushed upward, two hands held onto each of his underarms and pulled him out of the pool, he wondered briefly who the other guy was. The feel of the solid brick under his feet made Ulquiorra feel a tad bit more secure. There was another splash of water and he knew Grimmjow had come out.

"What the hell did you to him?" an enraged voice came. Nnoitra. The shout wasn't directed at him though.

"Whoa, cool off man…" Grimmjow's voice was back, he had a rough edge in his tone; he must be pissed off or close to it at least. "I don't have time for you. Forte, how's Ulquiorra?"

"He's breathing fine…" a relatively calm voice came from beside him.

An additional warmth to his side told Ulquiorra that the celebrity had moved beside him.

"Ulquiorra?"

"What happened to him?"

"Is he alright?"

"What did Grimmjow do _now_?"

A gasp.

A rough hand pushed away the bangs from his face as Ulquiorra made an effort to open his eyes. He saw many faces looking anxiously at him, worry streaking their faces, but the clearest image of all was the one nearest him. Grimmjow. But the celebrity looked different, somewhat… his hair was down and wet, it was haphazardly pushed back leaving quite a number of untamed ends. His sapphire eyes weren't filled with self-gloating and pride, instead, worry swam inside the too-blue orbs.

"You alright there, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra blinked once, gathering his bearings. He took a sweeping glance at the people around him, it seemed everyone from his and Grimmjow's parties had rushed over.

"Dude, say something!" a tinge of worry laced the muscular man's voice as his eyes never left the recuperating man.

Jade eyes held sapphires for a long moment as the pale man gathered his energy to speak. "You idiot."

**xxx**

**A/N:** Of all things to say, huh… Well it was partly Ulqui's fault anyway…

Now, uh, let me be frank, I'm stumped on what to do next for this fic... I'm going to start college this coming Tuesday and I have one helluva schedule to keep up with... I'll try to write up the next chapters as frequent as my limited free time would allow. :D

I'm nervous about college. Haha... Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter~!!


	10. Square One Sensation

**xxx**

Chapter Ten: Square One Sensation

**xxx**

"A Double Pepperoni, Family size, and a Seafood Deluxe, doubles," a uniformed lady announced as she set down two platters of pizza down at the table. "Is there anything else missing from your orders, ma'am?"

"Nothing, at all…" Neliel replied, being the nearest, and the employee left with a smile and 'Please enjoy your meal.'

It was lunch break, Monday, the first day back after summer break, and they were eating at the pizza place outside the University. Once their orders came, everybody began to dig in, at the same time resuming their vacation stories.

"Japan was wonderful!" Neliel continued as she took a slice of pizza. "'Hime showed me loads of pretty places and then I met her boyfriend there–"

"Nel-chan!" the flustered voice of the Japanese woman came from beside her best friend. "Kurosaki-kun isn't my boyfriend! He's just a very good friend of mine!"

"Right, right…" the teal-haired woman replied with a smirk.

"Ooohh, look, Orihime's blushing!" Cirucci pointed out from the auburn-haired woman's other side.

"How come you never told us about him?" Tesla inquired with a mild smile from opposite the blushing woman, drinking his soda.

"W-We're just friends! Honest!" Orihime protested.

"Of course you were…" Neliel stated, taking a bite of her food. "So how about you guys?"

"Well, Cirucci took us to some mountain resort during the last week of vacation…" Nnoitra admitted, reaching out for his second slice of pizza.

"But wasn't there an announcement that your family won some European Cruise package?" Orihime tilted her head at the gothic woman opposite Nnoitra.

"Yes, but we already had reservations to that resort so I took the reservations and invited the guys to come with me!" Cirucci exclaimed. "It was so fun, wasn't it?" Her amethyst eyes pointedly looking at Ulquiorra.

The ebony-haired man, however, completely ignored her; still munching on his slice of seafood pizza.

"It sure was…" Nnoitra nodded, he, too, was looking at their pale-skinned companion.

"Eh?" both Neliel and Orihime looked confused.

"It's nothing…" Tesla told the confused women.

Ulquiorra was still keeping quiet when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Sighing as he put down his pizza, the jade-eyed man wiped his fingertips with a tissue paper before getting out the gadget. It had received one message, he scanned it briefly.

'_Hey. Have ya eaten lunch yet?'_

Finding no point in ignoring the message since another, more persistent one was sure to come, slim fingers deftly typed a reply. _'Yes. And you?' _Once his message was sent, Ulquiorra took another bite of pizza. It was only a few seconds before there was a reply. This time, he didn't bother to put down his food; instead he took his cell phone in one hand and navigated the keypad.

'_Nah. Still shooting.'_

A delicate ebony brow rose. _'You ask me if I've eaten when you haven't even taken your own lunch yet. Idiot.'_ His hand still held the phone as he finished the last bit of pizza in his hand.

The cell phone vibrated again – there was another message. Ulquiorra took a drink of iced tea as he read the message.

'_Oh haha, very funny. It's not like I want to eat late, you know! It's the damn company's fault for wanting a midday shoot. THOSE people are the idiots. They're just sitting under some shitty shade while I had to pose under the fucking heat of the sun!!'_

The smallest of smiles rose upon pale lips as Ulquiorra shook his head slightly in disbelief. He typed his reply, _'Oh yes. Poor, poor you. What a sad life you have… Get lunch soon before you kill yourself, alright?'_

It was only after he'd already sent the message that the ebony-haired man realized what he'd said. What in the name of hell was happening to him? He shouldn't have even replied to that celebrity's messages in the first place. In the middle of his musings, his cell phone vibrated once more.

'_Aw, you're concerned about me?'_

'_Idiot. I'm having my lunch and you are disrupting me…'_ Jade eyes were narrowed as he sent his reply, fighting off the color rising in his cheeks.

"Ulquiorra? Who're you texting?" Neliel's voice caused the ebony-haired man to look up, only to find that the rest of the table was now staring at him.

"Nobody important," was Ulquiorra's quick reply.

"Eh? Then why is Ulquiorra-kun blushing?" came Orihime's question.

He saw Cirucci smirk at him and his jaw clenched. "It's nothing; just the usual text promos and stuff."

"Really?" Tesla asked innocently but his mocha eyes were filled with a knowing look.

"Yes, really." Ulquiorra replied stiffly as his cell phone vibrated once more; revealing another message.

'_Sorry, babe. You ain't pissed off at me again, right? Anyway, I've got a surprise for ya… I think it's already delivered… Anyway, shooting is starting… Later.'_

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and sighed. That idiot…

"Sorry, babe. You ain't pissed off at me again, right? Anyway, I've got a surprise for ya… I think it's already delivered–"

Jade irises shot open and he saw Nnoitra, using his incomparable height to an advantage, peeking over Tesla to read aloud the exposed message screen of Ulquiorra's cell phone. Realizing this, Ulquiorra quickly hid his cell phone from view and closed the message inbox before stowing the gadget back in his pocket.

"Nnoitra, you–" the threat barely made it out of his lips when his friends' voices overpowered it.

"Oh my god! Who was that, Ulquiorra?" hazel-eyed Nel gushed out

"You never told us you had a text mate!" Orihime was all smiles.

"Is that–" inky-haired Cirucci wore another all-knowing smile.

"It's not!" Ulquiorra replied to the gothic woman.

"But who else could it be?" Tesla was barely controlling the grin that threatened to split his face into two.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Tesla…" jade-eyed Ulquiorra told off the blonde man beside him.

"Ulquiorra don't deny it. I saw his name…" Nnoitra stated pointedly, a smirk on his lips.

"His?" Nel and Orihime chorused.

"Come on, Ulquiorra, we're friends aren't we? Friends don't keep secrets from each other, you know…" Cirucci winked at him.

"Did something happen that we didn't know about?" Orihime asked the rest of the group.

"Well…" Nnoitra rolled his eyes, directing towards Ulquiorra.

"You can trust us, Ulquiorra…" Neliel gave him an honest smile.

The jade-eyed man sighed. "Fine. If you must know, that godforsaken idiot who was texting me was Grimmjow."

As expected, Nel and Orihime squealed in delight while Cirucci snapped her fingers and said, "I knew it!"

"So when did you two hook up?" mocha-eyed Tesla asked.

A dusting of bright red settled over porcelain cheeks. "We _did not_ hook up!"

"Oh? Then why are you two texting?" Cirucci's raised her brows at him.

"He keeps sending me messages."

"But he was already sending you messages before and you were just ignoring those then." Nnoitra reminded him.

"Yes, well…"

"Do you like him, Ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime's wide gray eyes were sparkling with delight.

"N-No, of course not…" Jade eyes shifted to his plate.

"Oh god, you are _so_ in denial, Ulquiorra! And you were even smiling while you read his text a while ago!" Neliel informed him.

"I was not!" Ulquiorra stated defensively.

"So spill, Ulquiorra… How did you and Grimmjow become this close?" Neliel was bursting with excitement.

"It happened like this, I invited them guys over to the resort with me, remember?" and in a matter of five minutes Cirucci had recounted everything from Grimmjow carrying a mud-covered Ulquiorra back to his room, the breakfast conversation (which even Ulquiorra wasn't aware of), and, finally, the swimming pool incident.

"Th-That's like… just… wow…" Orihime said appreciatively, she was very much into love stories, most especially of the not-so-moral-kind.

"Looks like after twenty-plus years, you're finally gonna get yourself a boyfriend, Ulquiorra! Good for you!" Neliel exclaimed.

"Don't be so loud, Neliel…" Ulquiorra muttered as he took a sip of iced tea to distract himself.

"I wonder what 'surprise' that Grimmjow was talking about…" Cirucci mused aloud.

"Oh yeah!" Nnoitra nodded.

"Well, he already knows the school… Maybe he's sent it there…" Tesla put in his two cents.

There was a murmur of agreement and they finished their lunch, splitting the bill in between the six of them as usual.

They crossed the road and entered the University, and Ulquiorra knew that his friends were all looking for any sign of the sleek black car that they once saw Grimmjow ride in at school. They reached the main building and still, there was no indication of Grimmjow's presence whatsoever…

'He did say that he had it delivered…' Ulquiorra mused inwardly, feeling the slightest bit of excitement despite himself.

"Maybe he sent it to your apartment…" Neliel said as they headed towards their first afternoon class that they all had together.

"He doesn't know where I live." Ulquiorra pointed out as they entered the door. He could see the other students appearing to be gathering around a particular spot in the middle of the room… Suspiciously around the place where he usually sat.

Tesla and Orihime shared a raised brow as Nnoitra tilted his head in silent query.

"What's going on here?" Neliel asked in her childish voice.

A black-haired bespectacled woman with a braid down her back answered them as she pushed up her red-rimmed glasses. "Three people came here with some package, everyone wants to see but they can't get near enough… scared I suppose, there's two hulking bodyguards, anyway…"

"Really, Lisa-chan?" Orihime moved closer to the crowd.

"Uh-huh." Lisa nodded before she went back to watching the gathered people.

"Hey, Ulquiorra." Cirucci nudged the ebony-haired man.

"What?" the pale man replied.

"What's the betting that's what your boyfriend was talking about?" her purple-hued lips formed a smirk.

"He's not my–" but it just dawned on Ulquiorra the real concept of the woman's words. He looked at his other friends and they nodded, together they made their way towards the crowd with Nnoitra moving with an intimidating glare in front, dispersing the crowd.

In the middle of the circle were two strict-looking body guards and an effeminate bespectacled man. Szayel?!

The pink-haired man was tapping his foot impatiently, a pout on his lips as his golden eyes looked around in boredom until he spotted a pale-skinned man in the crowd with bright jade eyes.

"Ulquiorra!" the stylist exclaimed as he rushed over and pulled the shorter man into the center of the circle, dragging all eyes on them. "It's good to see you alright…" Szayel added as he shook hands with the student.

"Erm, good to see you as well, Szayel…" Ulquiorra replied uneasily. Of all the people that Grimmjow would think of sending…

"Oh! Cirucci, Tesla and Nnoitra are also here? Hello guys!" Szayel added once he spotted the other three who waved back uneasily at him.

"Well, what took you so long?" the pink-haired man asked, placing both hands on his hips as he demanded an explanation from the jade-eyed man.

"We were having lunch."

"Oh, right… Should've known… Anyway, your idiot's been pestering me all morning to bring you his present…" the effeminate man said with a small huff.

"Err, my idiot…?" Ulquiorra did not like where this was going.

"Grimmjow, who else?" Szayel Aporro tsk-ed at him. "Anyway, now that you're here…" one of the guards standing behind him handed the stylist an elegantly decorated box. "Your idiot wanted you to have this…" he placed the boxed package into Ulquiorra's hands.

Ulquiorra held the box in his hands, it was slightly heavy and it covered his whole front. "Szayel, what is this?" he asked the golden-eyed man.

"Oh just something from Belgium…" Szayel replied airily. "Well, we've gotta go… I daresay Grimmy would want to know that you received his present…"

"Wait, what's this for?" Ulquiorra called as Szayel and the bodyguards moved to leave.

The stylist just shrugged and gave him a mysterious smile. "Who knows? Bye-bye, Ulquiorra…"

Once the 'visitors' had left, all eyes turned to Ulquiorra and the elegant box in his hands. Whispers and murmurs filled the room once more.

"Did you see that?"

"Wasn't that pink-haired guy that famous celebrity stylist?"

"Yeah! What was he doing here sending a package?"

"Why was he all-friendly with the ice-block?"

"Did he just say that box was from Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?"

"Oh my god!"

"And it's supposedly imported from Belgium!"

"It's for Schiffer?"

The ebony-haired man looked stunned at the package in his hands. His friends surrounded him in a circle while his other classmates formed an outer circle. He undid the golden ribbon tied around the box, he delicately removed the glossy dark brown wrapper around the box, there was a final layer of opaque white paper and he removed that as well. What it revealed was something that made the whole class gasp and Ulquiorra's face burn a bright pink.

Inside was a two-foot high box with layer after layer of various kinds of chocolates (bonbons, truffles, white, milk and dark chocolates); there were so many assortments he didn't know where to look first. Enclosing the sweet concoctions was a glass box with a lid, on the lid was the product name engraved in curving gold letters.

"Sweet mother of god…" was Nnoitra's half-awed words from behind Ulquiorra as he stared at the unwrapped package.

"Kyaaa~!! Isn't that so sweet of Gri-?" Orihime exclaimed but Cirucci covered her mouth just in time.

Ulquiorra, meanwhile, had one brow twitching. Th-This… Grimmjow was really the biggest idiot he'd ever met… A tap on his shoulder brought the man momentarily out of his musings. Tesla was smiling as he handed him a small envelope that he hadn't noticed before.

"This fell off when you unwrapped it," the blonde told him as he placed the box of chocolates down on his desk to get the envelope.

It was small and made out of crisp white paper. Inside was a gold-hued card covered with a barely readable handwriting. It stated:

'_Ulquiorra,_

_Look, man, I'm sorry for the thing in the forest with the mud and all. But seriously, at least you didn't have to wait long for rescue, right? So, yeah… Anyway, the chocolates are all yours, though it's more likely that you'd give it away but dude you need to eat. You're like as thin as a stick…'_

Ulquiorra's lips tightened as his friends who were reading along with him snickered.

'…_Okay, now don't get mad at me. I mean, we just made up. So just think of it as a peace offering, alright?_

_See you around,_

_G.'_

Once Ulquiorra had replaced the card inside the envelope and had placed the object into his pocket, he looked up to the eerily smiling faces of his friends.

"What?"

"He is so hooked on you…" Neliel jested.

"And I thought Tesla's case with those rabid club girls were ridiculous…" Nnoitra added.

"This is like so, so, so, _so_ sweet, Ulquiorra-kun!" Orihime nodded in agreement.

"He's an idiot." Ulquiorra muttered, as he began to re-wrap the chocolates. "What's he trying to do? Give me diabetes?!"

Cirucci only whistled as this, smirking as she noticed the faint blush on porcelain cheeks.

The next day was the same, there was another package awaiting him after lunch. This time it was Il Forte who came, handing him a huge bouquet of bright orange roses; a peace offering for the breakfast Grimmjow had supposedly ruined.

Wednesday brought Stark to their classroom, with yet another boxed present with him. This time, Ulquiorra knew better and opened the box in discretion, only peeking over the top lid. It revealed to him a three-foot high stuffed bear; Grimmjow's peace offering for the night he said he'd offended Ulquiorra by the pool side.

An irate Halibel stuffed an envelope containing thousands worth of gift certificates at him at Thursday before leaving the ogling crowd behind her. It was a peace offering for having almost-drowned him at the resort pool.

Friday finally dawned and lunch was just finished. They entered their usual classroom and, as expected, there was another gathering around the center. Szayel was back and this time he was busily signing autographs as they approached him. It seemed that the class had learned to cope with the recent bombard of celebrities in their room.

"Let me guess, another peace offering?" Cirucci raised a brow as she spoke aloud gaining the stylist's attention.

Szayel looked up and smiled, finishing his final autograph before he addressed the group. "Not today…" He fished out what looked like a folded piece of paper from inside his vest and handed it to Ulquiorra. "Just present this to the maitre d' hotel when you get there…"

"Wait, what?" Ulquiorra asked in confusion as the bespectacled man moved to leave.

"He said he'd tell you later…" Szayel Aporro smiled cryptically before setting off once again, the crowd dispersing as he left.

Jade irises settled on the folded piece of paper, it was thick and was half the size of a coupon bond. The front part had the emblazoned name of some restaurant that he had quite a difficulty in reading the name.

Cirucci gasped at it. "Oh my god! He's taking you there?"

"Do you know that place, Cirucci?" Ulquiorra asked the woman.

"It's only some high-class French restaurant downtown!" Cirucci explained, while Neliel nodded behind her.

"And this is…" Ulquiorra flipped open the second page.

"It's a reservation…" Tesla stated.

"Ulquiorra-kun… I don't think this is just a peace offering anymore…" Orihime pointed out with wide eyes.

"Hell, I don't think the rest of that guy's gifts were just peace offerings…" Nnoitra concluded.

"What do you mean?" jade irises looked up at the knowing expression on all his friends faces.

"Ulquiorra…" Cirucci broke the tension. "He's courting you…"

**xxx**

**A/N:** Belgium… Belgian chocolates… it just makes sense!! And why orange roses? Aside from wanting to receive some myself, orange roses (according to the internet) symbolize passion and desire… Besides, plain old red roses are just a bore…

I personally feel like a great big chunk of the story was missing… the period between Ulquiorra's almost-drowning incident in the pool up to the first day after summer break… but I couldn't exactly pinpoint what's NEEDED to be written about that…

As far as I can think of, Cirucci, Nnoitra, and Tesla just brought Ulquiorra back to his room after the swimming pool incident. Ulqui had a bath, changed clothes and refused to go out of his room until their departure, which sadly, Grimmjow wasn't able to catch. And that's about it…

And yes, Grimm and Ulqui are going to have a date on the next chapter… :D

You know, the funny thing is two days after I've posted up the previous chap, the Committee on Higher Education here announced that the first day of classes for colleges will be moved by a week... so, like, the start of classes for me will be on the upcoming Tuesday... -is getting nervous all over again- Still, thanks to all who've given me their congratulations and good luck for college! I'm feeling better about it now... And I'm more than halfway through with Chapter Eleven... -used the extra week of vacation to squeeze my muse to write-

And 100+ reviews already! Wow... I'm totally speechless. Speechless in the good kind of way... xD Just... Thank to all of you who reads this and keeps me happy...


	11. Red Carpet

**xxx**

Chapter Eleven: Red Carpet

**xxx**

"You're really going all-out on this, aren't you?" Il Forte noted as he watched a certain blue-eyed celebrity raid the walk-in closet in front of him.

"It ain't everyday that Ulquiorra's gonna agree to go on a date you know…" came a dead-serious reply from within the adjoined clothes room.

A pink-haired man sighed. "Well how could he say no? You practically flooded him with gifts these past few days… Don't even try to tell me that all came from your good will…"

"What if it did? Hey do these match?" Grimmjow walked out of the closet, for maybe the hundredth time that evening, with a pair of black slacks and a bright aqua polo shirt.

Szayel Aporro merely shook his head. "Seriously, are you colorblind, Grimmjow? Let me pick out your clothes… Give me those…" With that, the golden-eyed stylist snatched up the articles of clothing and went marching into the celebrity's wide closet.

"Thanks, Szay!" Grimmjow called out as the pink-haired man waved off. He went over to the sofa Il Forte was sitting on, browsing through the flat screen TV across it. "So what do you think, Forte?"

"About what?" the older Granz asked, changing the channel once more.

"Not 'what'; Ulquiorra, who else?" the male model actually sounded offended.

"You want my opinion on him?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think there's much to say…" Il Forte began, not at all stalled when his brother shouted 'What the hell is _this_ still doing in here, Grimmjow?! I told you to burn this shirt months ago!' from within the walk-in closet. "He seemed confident, though he never goes over the edge; he's got that cool, calm, and collected vibe, unlike _some_ people I know; he's got looks, as you've pointed out for a million times already; and he can definitely keep up with your abrasiveness, Grimmjow…"

"So you think I have a chance with him?" Grimmjow asked, sapphire eyes turning towards the blonde man at the opposite end of the couch in his room.

"That's not for me to decide… Although I must say the two of you have got nice chemistry…" chocolate-eyed Il Forte stated. "Am I correct in saying that he's the only the third one you actually bothered to contact even after having a one night stand?"

"Hell yeah."

They could hear Szayel taking clothes out of the racks, tsk-ing, sometimes even cursing, and most often the sounds of clothes hangers being placed back. "Why did you even pick such a damned high-class place for your goddamned first date with Ulquiorra?! You could've just gone casual but noooo, you wanted to dress to impress… Argh! I am not paid to play some shitty fairy godmother to find you your godforsaken clothes…" the pink-haired man was screeching as more sounds of shuffling clothes came.

"I wonder what you found in him…" the blonde mused, blatantly ignoring his brother's rants.

"Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow inclined his head in the slightest, eyeing his other stylist who nodded at him. "What's not to like about him?"

"He's not that into you, you know…"

"Yeah, well, who can fucking resist me?"

Il Forte only rolled his eyes and, as if on cue, Szayel burst out of the walk-in closet, carrying a bundle of clothes in his arms.

"Here's your ball gown, Grimmy…" Szayel smirked as he went over to the celebrity's bed and carefully laid out the articles of clothing he had with him.

"Oh haha, amusing, Szay, very." Grimmjow countered as he stood up and walked over towards his bed where the pink-haired man was laying out his clothes.

"I've raked through your mounds of clothes, mister, and, really, try having something that's not a shade of black or blue… It was a miracle I even found these… You don't have much of formal attires in there, you know…" the younger Granz began saying but Grimmjow was only hearing half his words as his sapphire eyes surveyed the clothes laid out on his bed.

Atop the navy blue bed sheets now rested a white pair of slacks with a matching white blazer, there was also an inside shirt made of some purple-hued satin-like material with long sleeves that ended in a cuff. Finally, there were numerous silver chains that he presumed was to be placed around his neck.

"Now it's no good if you're going to wear those chains and then button up that shirt… Maybe leave the first two buttons open, so the silvers show, okay? And then I've already picked out the shoes to match these for you," the golden-eyed man went on explaining. "They're already outside the box in your closet. Any questions?"

"None at all." A wide smirk settled on Grimmjow's lips. "This is perfect! Thanks Szay!"

Szayel Aporro only shook his head and sighed, "Oh what would you do without me?"

**xxx**

It was barely ten in the morning and yet, Ulquiorra already found himself opening his door to stop the obnoxiously loud knocks coming from it. Even Grim was hissing at the wood, his turquoise orbs set in a glare.

"Just wait a few seconds!" Ulquiorra called as he undid the locks on the door before opening it. Dark ebony brows only rose in question as he found five people crowding around the apartment hallway outside his door. "_What _are you people doing here?" he asked, looking mildly incredulous as Neliel, Cirucci, Orihime, Nnoitra and Tesla's smiling faces greeted him.

"We're here to help you prepare for your date, what else!" Orihime was first to speak.

"I just got out of bed guys…" the honestly worn-out tone of Ulquiorra's voice did nothing to deflate the quintet's exhilaration.

"Stayed up late texting your Romeo?" Cirucci asked as the ebony-haired man allowed them inside.

"No. I already said good-bye to him once I… gave in… to his, er… 'date proposal'…" Ulquiorra mumbled as he closed the door after the others who'd settled on the seats in his living room area. Grim was nuzzling his feet as he walked over to his friends. "What are you guys planning?"

"We'll have to get you dressed up of course!" Neliel pointed out as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dressed up?" Jade eyes mirrored confusion but realization hit them in a split second, "What? You mean for the date–? Guys, that's hours from now…"

"Yes, but knowing you, you wouldn't even dress up properly for it…" Cirucci informed him as she took off her sunglasses.

A pale hand ran through messy ebony locks in exasperation. "It's just a date–"

"It is not just a date!" Orihime exclaimed as though it was a personal offense against her. "Ulquiorra-kun, you've gotta look your best, it's your first date ever!"

"It's no big deal–" Ulquiorra found a strange pang upon hearing the cold hard truth that it was the first date he's ever going to.

"Yes it is!" teal-haired Neliel cut off the jade-eyed man's words with a stern tone. "Look, Ulquiorra, you may not like Grimmjow all that much but give the guy a chance alright?"

"I already did by agreeing to his stupid date…" Ulquiorra muttered as he went over to his mini-kitchen and proceeded to pour out some kibble on Grim's food bowl on the floor. "I can't believe Nnoitra and Tesla are in on this…"

"Death threat, man…" was Nnoitra's half-joking reply.

"I won't get out of this no matter what I try now, would I?" Ulquiorra asked over his shoulder as he dug through his refrigerator.

"I'm afraid not, Ulquiorra-dearest…" said Cirucci in a sing-song voice.

"Well, have a few chocolates while you wait… I'll just bathe and dress up." The ebony-haired man replied as he set down the glass box of chocolates that he'd received from Grimmjow onto the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Ulquiorra took one caramel truffle in hand before he went off to his room, emerging wordlessly a minute later with a bundle of clothes and a deep green towel in hand; bringing no trace of the piece of chocolate he'd gotten.

As the sounds of running water filled the suddenly noiseless living room, five pairs of eyes settled suspiciously on the half-empty glass box in between them. The six layers of various pieces of chocolate that they had seen unwrapped in their classroom five days previously now only had two and a half layer filled with chocolate left.

"Has he offered this chocolate to any of you guys until now?" Neliel asked, wide-eyed.

"Once," Tesla admitted, "but neither Nnoitra nor I took any…"

"So… Ulquiorra-kun… ate all of it himself…?" gray-eyes blinked in disbelief. "Wow, he must really like chocolate a lot…"

"Or Grimmjow…" Nel muttered from the corner of her smirking lips.

"Is anyone even going to dare to take a piece of those?" Cirucci asked the room in general.

"Nah… I'd bet Ulqui's gonna have our heads on a silver platter if we lay even just a strand of hair on them…" Nnoitra answered.

"Aw, look guys!" Orihime suddenly exclaimed, lifting a two-foot high stuffed bear with a large green bow around its neck. "It was sitting on the floor right here! It's so cute!" And the woman promptly began to play with the toy animal, lifting the snow-white paws, making it perform some kind of dance.

"Did you guys ever know that Ulquiorra has a vase?" Tesla suddenly asked, his mocha eyes finding the bouquet of orange roses sitting in a tall clear cylinder filled with water above the short shelf of CDs beside the TV.

"So he actually kept everything that Grimmjow gave him, huh?" Nnoitra raised a brow in disbelief. "What is it about that celebrity?"

"I, for one, think that it's cute." Cirucci stated, referring to the fact that Ulquiorra had kept all of Grimmjow's peace offerings. She joined Orihime in playing with the stuffed bear. "Sure, there's a good portion of the school population going after Ulquiorra but none of those actually had the guts to pursue him like this…"

"Yeah," agreed Nel as she closed the box of chocolates and took it back to the refrigerator since no one had enough guts to take one. "Besides, all of us, at one point, had gotten into a relationship… And this really is Ulquiorra's first time…"

"First date… First relationship… First courting…" Nnoitra held up a bony finger for each as he recited. "Wow, a lot of his firsts are coming from that Grimmjow, huh?"

"Not to mention his first…" Cirucci wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Cirucci shut up…" Tesla hissed as Nel and Orihime looked clueless but curious.

"His first what Ciru-chan?" the auburn-haired woman asked.

"Well you know that night when he disappeared from us at the club, right?" the amethyst-eyed Lolita began.

"Uh-huh." The two best friends nodded vigorously.

"And then the next week Grimmjow suddenly comes after him at school and returns his phone, right?"

"Yes, yes, yes…" hazel and gray orbs went wide.

"Well apparently Ulquiorra met Grimmjow at the club that night when we went out…" Cirucci left her sentence hanging, probably going for a suspense moment. Her eyes flitted towards the still-closed bathroom door before she motioned for the other two women to continue.

"He won't thank you for spilling that stuff, Cirucci…" Tesla warned but the inky-haired woman paid him no heed.

Cirucci continued, "The thing is… Ulquiorra…"

"What about me?" an emotionless voice came from the end of the room. The ebony-haired man was already dressed in a long-sleeved black t-shirt and form-fitting gray jeans. His towel was draped on his shoulders, catching the drips of water falling from his hair. He was holding his used clothes in his hands, looking as if he'd just come out of the shower.

"It's nothing…" the Thunderwitch heiress replied uneasily as the jade-eyed man surveyed her. "I was just wondering when you'd finish…"

"Hn." Ulquiorra made no other response as he entered his room, though he left the door open, most likely to hear just in case Cirucci dared to telltale on him again. He dumped his sleepwear into his laundry basket, combed his hair and dried it a bit more before placing his towel on a hanger and leaving it attached to the handle of his closet.

Meanwhile Nnoitra was shooting the inky-haired woman a pointed look that said, 'We told you so…'; Cirucci only stuck out her tongue at him.

"Where's the chocolates?" came Ulquiorra's voice as he ventured out towards the others, this time wearing a complimenting gray vest atop his long-sleeved t-shirt.

"I placed it back in you refrigerator…" Neliel replied, standing up.

"Ah…" Ulquiorra walked over to his kitchen and picked up his pet, the animal purring in his arms as he did so. "Well, what are you guys planning?" he asked them, stroking Grim's pure white fur.

"First stop is the salon." Amethyst-eyed Cirucci replied matter-of-factly, being the instigator of the whole visit.

"That's for women, Cirucci," was Ulquiorra's blank reply.

"Nuh-uh." Neliel corrected him. "And then we'll take you shopping for clothes…"

"I already like my clothes. I don't see a point in buying new ones just for some stupid date…" Ulquiorra was still carrying Grim in his arms as he tried to reach the cupboard above his sink.

"I'll get it, Ulquiorra…" Nnoitra stated dully as he walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard for the smaller man. Really, couldn't that guy let go of his cat for even just a moment?

"Thank you, the pack of cat food, if you will…" the pale man instructed.

Nnoitra got out the package and gave Ulquiorra an incredulous look. "What? Your bringing your pet to the date?"

"No. I'm leaving him at Loli's for the day… I daresay you guys wouldn't let me out of your sight until evening…"

"You're not even going to resist them?" Tesla asked, looking mildly surprised that the stoic Ulquiorra would allow the girls to dress him up.

"As if they'd let me say no." Ulquiorra replied as turquoise eyes looked up at him making him turn his attention to his pet. "Sorry, Grim, you'd have to stay with Loli and Menoli for the day…" The pure white animal mewed at him.

"Well let's get going… we'd have lunch first before anything, alright?" Neliel started, moving towards the door; the others following suit after her.

With everyone out the door, and his apartment keys and cell phone safely in his pockets, Ulquiorra knocked on the door beside his while Tesla, being the last one to come out, closed the door to his apartment.

"Ulquiorra, what's up?" A girl with her dark hair in two ponytails opened the door, another blonde girl peeking over her shoulder.

"Sorry to disturb you this early, Loli, but my friends are dragging me out of the house for the whole day…" the jade-eyed man explained, his cat still purring in his arms.

"Oh, I see… Don't worry; we can take care of Grim for the day…" Loli smiled as the animal was set down in front of her, she then accepted the pack of cat food from a tall man she'd never met but presumed to be a friend of her neighbor.

"Thank you." Ulquiorra nodded and walked away, once he saw Grim go into the apartment.

"Bye, bye!" A woman with long auburn hair waved to them as she passed, the blonde man behind her nodded. The lanky man didn't even look their way but the two women bringing up the rear stopped for a moment.

"Thanks for that!" said one with wavy teal hair.

"We gotta go get Ulquiorra prepared for his date this evening… Ciao!" a gothic-like woman said before the pair set off after the others.

Blonde-haired Menoli looked at her sister, "Did they say Ulquiorra's going on a date?"

Loli shrugged, looking equally bewildered.

**xxx**

"Cirucci I am not getting my nails done!" a fuming Ulquiorra Schiffer seethed.

"Come on, you'll like it! I think I'll even have mine done as well…" Neliel mused as she helped the other two push the resisting man.

"I. Said. No. And that's final." Defiant jade eyes glared. "Nnoitra, Tesla, a little support might help!"

The aforementioned men merely shrugged, standing a good ten feet away from the salon entrance. The sorry looks on their faces could easily be interpreted as 'better you, than us, man…'

Fifteen minutes of struggling and insubordination later, Ulquiorra was sitting on the salon chair with the expression of one ready to commit a mass murder. The salon worker attending to him looked worried as she set to her task. Cirucci, meanwhile, was happily picking out colors with the other two.

"No Orihime, pink was dead a long time ago… beside's he's gonna feed us to piranhas if we even suggest that…"

"How about this one? I like the shade of it… and it's green… it goes well with his eyes…"

"Hmm, no… no…"

"French tip?"

"For the _love_ of god, I _am_ a man you – you – argh!" Ulquiorra's exclamation fell on deaf ears. He could've sworn the woman tending to his hands gave a frightened 'meep' a moment before but he didn't care. When those three said salon earlier, he thought they meant fixing something about his _hair_ and he had no qualms about it… but apparently, 'taking him to the salon' meant having his goddamned _nails_ done.

Nnoitra and Tesla were looking at him from outside the clear windows, waving apologetically at him. He shot them a glare and they looked away.

"Let's just go with black." He heard Cirucci conclude.

"Okay!"

Almost an hour later, since Neliel also had her turn, the four went out of the salon, leaving a moderately traumatized employee in their wake.

"Don't even think of doing _anything_ with those nails, Ulquiorra." Cirucci actually threatened. "I paid a damn good fee for that."

Ulquiorra grumbled but said nothing else, his hands raised in front of his face, looking wistfully at his black-painted fingernails as though they'd just died.

"Hey, it's not that bad…" Nnoitra attempted to say consolingly. "Black is a manly color."

"That's right, Ulquiorra," Tesla nodded, he and Nnoitra were walking on either side of Ulquiorra; the three women walking in a similar formation in front of them.

The ebony-haired man ignored them.

"Oooh, let's go to that store!" Neliel's childish voice rang and the three of them looked up to find her pointing towards an expensive-looking shop filled with stylish semi-formal clothing.

"Come on!" Orihime was first to run, excitement shining in her eyes, the others soon following her.

Ulquiorra only shook his head, knowing full-well now that he had no say in anything at all. Crazy women…

**xxx**

"I can't believe you guys…"

"Well believe it. Now there's that restaurant…" Neliel pointed out form her place at the back seat.

"Whoa… It's so pretty…" Orihime stated beside her best friend, pressing her face against the window to see.

"I'll just pull up in front and you can get out, Ulquiorra…" Tesla said as he drove the car smoothly. They we all riding in the blonde man's car, which was a birthday gift from his father a year or two ago; the vehicle even shared his name: Tesla Roadster, with his father being a car designer and all. Ulquiorra sat beside Tesla in front, while the other four were seated at the back.

"Do you have your invitation? Cell phone? Keys?" Cirucci told the man in the passenger seat, peering forward.

"Yes." Ulquiorra replied stiffly. His insides won't calm down for some reason.

"Well here we are," Tesla announced, stopping his car with the passenger's seat side directed at the entranceway where a red carpet was laid out, extending from the doorway.

"Get going, Ulquiorra…" and the jade-eyed man was surprised to find Nnoitra opening the door for him. Since when did that guy get out of the car? Nonetheless, Ulquiorra stepped out and Nnoitra took his seat in front.

"Good luck!" the raven-haired man told him as he closed the door but opened the window.

"Have fun; use a condom; don't let him get you drunk again; feel free to be out with him until past midnight, though; don't drop dead at his feet; AND MAKE HIM YOURS. Bye!"

Ulquiorra just stood there, frozen with incredulity as the red car sped off; Cirucci's parting words blown with the wind. Some passersby had actually stopped at hearing it and looked at him skeptically. He ignored them and, with a heaving breath, walked over to the brunette standing in front of the restaurant's doorway. He handed her the invitation and she scanned it briefly before she opening the door. "This way, monsieur," she said and Ulquiorra thought that it was somewhat lacking. Shouldn't it be more informative? Like, 'This way, monsieur, to your impending doom.' That ought to be the better statement.

He could see sparkling glass every where, from the tableware, the furnishings along the walls, and even the chandeliers hanging above. The maitre d' hotel led him up a wide stairway towards the second floor, even the wood was shining, probably polished so that it also reflected the light. He saw half-a-dozen doors, and he expected the brunette to lead him into one of them but they swept past every single one. The woman continued to walk, until she reached the end of the hall. She turned and motioned with her hand towards the wide open French doors where the wind was blowing in, ruffling the almost-transparent silk curtains but those weren't the ones that caught Ulquiorra's gaze. Past the French doors was a patio and right in the middle of that was a table for two draped in white and gold, a tall elaborate candle was burning in the middle, surrounded by a small bunch of roses at its base. He could already see Grimmjow, sitting at one of the ornate chairs, both arms on the armrests, staring sideways towards the outside with a small frown on his lips; the candlelight illuminating the celebrity's form.

"Monsieur Schiffer, 'e 'as been waiting for you…" the maitre d' hotel spoke in a French accent.

'Wow, these people are serious about sticking to the theme…' Ulquiorra thought before he nodded at the woman and began to make his way towards Grimmjow. For some unknown reason, he felt as if his heart had jumped to his throat, it could be the only explanation of why he could hear it pounding in his ears. He gulped. Was he nervous? No, not really. In fact, he felt downright confi–

Sapphire eyes looked up and found him, capturing too-green eyes, and his feet suddenly stopped moving; one foot just within the doorframe.

The frown on tanned lips became a thin line. His eyes found the lime green scarf around the pale neck; it was tied in the back, such that the excess cloth fell behind him. A crisp white button-down coat enclosed the slender form. He could only see the bottom of what looked like tight black slacks that ended neatly around his ankle and then on his feet were black leather shoes.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow breathed as he stood up, his eyes still locked onto the smaller man.

The celebrity had worn the outfit his stylist had picked out for him. He had on his white slacks and complimenting blazer; his purple inside shirt had the first two buttons opened, allowing the thin chains around his neck to be seen. He shifted in his white leather shoes as he moved towards his date.

"Grimmjow," The pale man replied easily, very much thankful that his voice hadn't left him and that it retained its stoic quality.

The muscular man gave an uneasy chuckle. "Heh. We even fuckin' dressed in the same color…" he commented, "So are you going to stand there all night or do I have to carry you to your seat?"

"I can walk by myself thank you very much." Ulquiorra responded as he made his way towards the only other available seat. When he noticed Grimmjow moving towards him, he added coldly, "I am not a woman, Jeagerjaques. I can sit on a chair by myself; I have been doing so since the age of three."

The celebrity huffed but dropped back to his seat nonetheless; he flipped out his phone and dialed a number, saying nothing more than 'Yeah, bring it up now' before ending the call.

Ulquiorra set his gaze on the table, looking at the flame of the candle in the centerpiece. His hands were in the pockets of the coat he wore. A soft sigh escaped him.

Here goes nothing…

**xxx**

**A/N:** I'm an idiot for realizing only now that Ulquiorra actually has his nails painted black in the manga/anime… and his top lip too, but I think making him put on lipstick is a bit too much.

The Tesla Roadster is an actual car… its red and looks so sleek… I want one… but I don't have any intention to drive it…

For Grimm and Ulqui's, erm, 'date clothes' I got them from the last bleach popularity poll where both of them had miraculously been included in the top 10. Its in volume 35 of the manga, chapter 307 pages 1-3… yeah. See onemanga(dot)com if your not familiar with it. :D

... VERY late update, I know... and I deeply apologize... I do hope you all enjoyed reading this.... although it's a little bit short of the 'date' that I promised, but there's more stuff on the next chapter... :D

Cheers!


	12. Dusk in Eden

**xxx**

Chapter Twelve: Dusk in Eden

**xxx**

"Whoa, you painted your nails?" the somewhat surprised voice of Grimmjow brought the ebony-haired man's attention to him. Dinner had finished and they were currently cruising in the celebrity's car; driving through the brightly lit streets in a black Mercedes Benz.

Ulquiorra gazed at the driver, only to find that Grimmjow was looking back at him from the corner of his eyes, a smirk on his lips as he drove. He had objectively kept his hands in his pockets ever since he walked into that French restaurant an hour ago, only taking them out when he ate; even then he made sure that his nails wouldn't be exposed. Why he was hiding his painted nails from Grimmjow, he didn't know. He just felt an unusual need to. His cell phone had vibrated during the ride and he got it out to read the message, he typed out a quick reply to Cirucci before placing the gadget back in his coat pocket. Somewhere through those short moments, the celebrity must've seen his nails.

"Well?" Grimmjow urged when he wasn't supplied a reply.

"If you must know, my friends ambushed me at my apartment this morning," Ulquiorra began to explain, his eyes staring at the road ahead of them. "They forced me into a salon and had my nails painted. I'm just thankful it's black and not some other color."

"Well, it looks good on you…"

Jade eyes averted their gaze towards the side mirror where he saw his reflection's cheeks coloring a pale pink; he could feel sapphire orbs gaze upon him once again. He did not know if the celebrity's words were honest or if he was just trying to get on his good side. Either way, after that little comment, his hands had left the refuge of his pockets; they were now pleasantly lying atop the other on his lap.

Grimmjow only smirked when Ulquiorra kept silent. He'd been wondering for a while now why the smaller man was insistently keeping his hands in his pockets, he'd been thinking of injuries and such but thankfully it turned out to be nothing of the sort. What he'd said before was true; the black nail polish suited the man in the passenger seat of his car. Black was usually associated with mystery, and Ulquiorra was definitely one for him. A silent sigh escaped him as they passed the highway, dinner was done. Thank god they had gotten past that with minimal hostility. "So," he began aloud, "Where do you wanna go?"

"Huh?" confusion was painted on Ulquiorra's porcelain face.

"What do you want to do?" Grimmjow asked as he made a left turn, really he'd been driving around without a destination for at least ten minutes now.

"You mean you have no idea where you'd be taking me?" Ulquiorra raised a brow at him.

"Well… I was thinking we'd do something that you want…"

"So you've been driving around with no exact place to go?"

"Something like that, yeah…"

"Idiot…" the pale man muttered.

"Hey, I heard that. Well, if you'd give me a place we wouldn't be driving around aimlessly…"

"…"

"Yo. Where do you wanna go already?"

"…I have no idea…"

"What?!"

"I thought you'd already planned it out…" Ulquiorra was looking down at his clasped hands.

Grimmjow was taken aback. Of course! What in the world had he been thinking?! Ulquiorra had never been on a date before; naturally, the guy wouldn't have any idea… Well, he sure as hell wasn't going to waste this night. He glanced at his companion, noticing instantly the defiant yet somehow crestfallen look on the pale face. "Well, there are quite a bunch of options… This city has quite a lot of nightlife going on, you know…"

Ebony hair shifted as jade eyes looked up, he was already half-expecting the celebrity to yell profanities at him. The words that came out instead were honestly the last thing he'd even thought the other man would say. Those words perturbed him…

"It's still early; the movie theatre should be open… And, er… I'd suggest going to a club but I think you'd had enough of those kind of place; besides, we're kinda overdressed for that… What else? Going to some coffee shop? But damn, we just ate… Something else… Hm… Are you even into shopping?" Grimmjow wanted nothing less than to bang his head against the steering wheel at hearing himself speak. Goddamn, he sounded like a stuttering idiotic tour guide.

"No, I am _not_ into shopping." Ulquiorra replied, feeling quite anxious. Everything that Grimmjow had said involved spending; it was clear that whenever the celebrity went out, he was used to his dates being costly. Damn, he knew being antisocial would kick him up in the head someday… He didn't want the sapphire-eyed man to spend more on him… come on, those 'peace offerings' probably cost more than his entire apartment rent for a whole year! And then there was the fact that it was Grimmjow alone who paid for their dinner at a freaking high-class French restaurant.

"Oh, well, let's see…" the muscular man mentally slapped himself. Of course Ulquiorra wouldn't be into shopping; only girls liked that! Okay, maybe Szayel did… but that wasn't the point! Think, man, think! Grimmjow was constantly screaming at himself. Where in the seven hells could two men in semi-formal suits go for a date?!

"Could you turn right at the intersection?" came a quiet question from his right.

Grimmjow stopped the car at a red light and took this chance to look at Ulquiorra. "What for?" the celebrity asked, a sudden fear creeping up in his skin. Was Ulquiorra going to ask to be dropped by so he could just head home? Did he find this just a waste of his time?

"I… Well… I thought of going to the city park… It's been a while since…" Ulquiorra mumbled, hating himself for even saying such a stupid suggest-

"Okay."

The pale-skinned man could only stare as Grimmjow agreed to do as he'd asked. The muscular man drove his Mercedes right at the nearest intersection and made the way on his own. It seemed that the celebrity knew his way around town. Soon enough, he saw the familiar arched entranceway and Grimmjow drove through the pathway lined with birch trees. They eventually reached the center where a large fountain was situated; the area was circular with five paths leading away towards different sections of the park. Wooden benches were arranged a good distance around the fountain with tall lit lampposts in even spacing around each, shedding a bright yellow light upon everything, a cool air blew about with help from the lush foliage of the many trees and vegetation in the park area. The black car stopped a little way from the fountain and the two men exited, standing on either side of the vehicle staring at each other; there was no one else at the park that night.

Having enough of almost a full minute of staring at the taller man, Ulquiorra pretended to fix the lime green scarf around his neck, forcibly diverting all his attention towards the piece of clothing.

"So… erm, do you wanna take a walk…?" Grimmjow was finding it hard to control himself to _not_ jump Ulquiorra the moment the smaller man slowly raised his jade green eyes towards him, looking very much like a child being offered a great big lollipop; he just looked too damn innocent!

"Are you sure you'd be alright leaving your car here?" ebony-haired Ulquiorra responded, shoving his hands in his pockets once again, it was beginning to be quite a habit of his.

"It's locked." Grimmjow replied with a shrug, "So shall we?"

Deciding to let the celebrity handle things, Ulquiorra nodded and went over to Grimmjow's side. The two of them began walking, once again aimless, sharing a mildly uncomfortable silence between them. It was eerie yet peaceful. The sounds of the city seemed to be muffled into mere whispers in the wind by the abundance of trees around them; it was as though they had completely left the stressful city night.

Sapphire eyes darted back and forth from the pale man beside him, his mind racing for something – _anything_ – to say to the man. He placed his hands inside the pockets of his white slacks, finding that he had no idea what to do with them at the moment. 'Say something, dumbass!' an inner voice in his mind was screaming at him. 'Give me a fucking suggestion and I'd damn well start a fucking conversation!' he found himself answering back. Gods, they were already half-way around the park center, if he didn't say anything any time soon…

"Thank you, Grimmjow, for taking me out tonight…" Ulquiorra's quiet voice came most unexpectedly. Even he didn't see himself to be the one to break the silence. Well, what was he supposed to do? The heavy silence was almost choking him, and his consciousness of being around Grimmjow was not helping.

"It's nothing…" the sapphire-eyed celebrity replied with a great heave of breath. Finally! Something to break the tension… "I heard that you haven't had a date since forever…"

"True…" Ulquiorra admitted softly as their course went through one of the paths leading away from the park center.

"Hm…" Grimmjow inclined his head lightly, "Well, I thought it was a sad waste that no one bothered to take you out… How can anyone just ignore a face like that?"

"Shut up…" Ulquiorra felt his cheeks heat up.

A lenient smirk made its way onto the celebrity's lips. "You've got a pretty face. It's nothing to be shy about…"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere…"

"It ain't flattery when it's true, you know…"

"…Whatever."

The muscular man only 'hmm'-ed.

"Stop it, Grimmjow." Came Ulquiorra's warning voice.

"What? I wasn't doing anything!"

"As if I'd actually believe that…"

"Hey, Ulquiorra…"

"Yes?"

"Your friends… Are they… okay with this… me taking interest in you, I mean…"

"They haven't reported you to the police for sexual harassment yet, and you have no restraining order from me… So I guess that answers that…"

"Whoa, you're joking!"

"I was serious about that."

"Oh…"

"What about your side? Surely they'd be watching every other person you come in contact with…"

"What makes you think that?"

"You're a star. You have a reputation to protect. Everyone's watching your every move… Are you…" Ulquiorra stopped, what was he trying to gain in asking that question? It was stupid, it's not like he had any real interest in Grimmjow… However, a nudge from the aforementioned celebrity, accompanied by a somewhat comforting smile, made him continue. "Are you even sure that seeing me… going out with me like this is a good thing for your career?"

Slowly, Grimmjow shifted to walk closer with Ulquiorra; their elbows now brushing with every step but the smaller man did not move away. "Why are you worried about my career?" He shot his companion with a look with amusement playing in his eyes. "I date whoever I like, alright? I don't give a damn what those paparazzi say…"

"Still… it's unnerving for me…"

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks, quite surprised at the smaller man's confession. "How come?"

Ulquiorra paused as well, looking up to meet the other's eyes. "The other students at school… they're… treating me differently… since you've been so public with your connection with me…"

"Bullying?" a frown went onto tanned lips but his companion shook his head.

"No… The women… they're always sending me these hating looks… and the guys, they look at me either as if I have leprosy or as if I had nothing on me…"

A bark of laughter escaped Grimmjow's lips and he was unable to stop himself from wrapping an arm around the pale man who looked utterly surprised at his reaction.

"Grimmjow?"

"It looks like the girls are jealous…" Grimmjow answered to the questioning look at Ulquiorra's face. "The guys meanwhile… Well, let's just say that some of them think you're queer and the others badly want to be in my shoes…"

"Pardon?" jade irises narrowed in confusion, not the least bit mindful of the minimal proximity between them.

"But there's no way in hell that I'd let go of what's mine…" as if to emphasize, the arm he had around Ulquiorra's shoulders tightened, pulling the other closer to his body.

Jade eyes blinked up at the too-blue orbs looking at him affectionately. Whoa, what? A rush of color rose on pale cheeks as Ulquiorra realized a bit too late how close he and Grimmjow were. He could feel the cold night air being overcome by comforting warmth distinctly coming from the side of his body was held close against Grimmjow's. It made him feel unusual… and yet he couldn't help but welcome those unusual feelings. His friends were right, it was about damn time that he opened up to someone… Grimmjow was the first one to make him experience all of these foreign emotions… but was he really ready for it?

"Ulquiorra?"

The ebony-haired man blinked. He'd been thinking too much. "…Yes?"

A smile fitted on Grimmjow's lips once he saw that his companion was back to reality. "Nothing… Let's keep moving…"

Ulquiorra nodded and they continued through the path; with Grimmjow's right arm still slung over his shoulders. A comfortable silence surrounded them until they reached a two-way crossroad.

"Left?" Grimmjow suggested, to which Ulquiorra only responded with a small smile of agreement. They continued in more tranquility, walking like lovers though neither wanted to admit it… well, maybe not Grimmjow. The celebrity soon noticed the frown that had settled on Ulquiorra's seemingly pensive face.

"Hey, what're you thinking of?"

Bright jade eyes looked up at him, accompanied by a soft voice asking, "How many relationships have you had before, Grimmjow?"

The muscular man was momentarily taken aback by the sudden question. "I haven't really thought about that… Many, I guess…" Upon seeing ebony brows creasing slightly, he quickly added. "None of them lasted very long though, two weeks at most…"

"I see… and those were all with women…"

"Not exactly… I'm bi, you see…" Grimmjow admitted almost sheepishly.

"Ah…"

They were almost in the middle of the path when a rustling of leaves caught their attention, causing them to momentarily forget their conversation. It seemed like they weren't alone after all…

A woman's voice came from the dense grove of trees to their left. "Oh, baby, yes…"

"You want this, huh? You want it?" a man's rough voice answered.

The woman gasped audibly – _very_ audibly. A series of wet noises followed.

Sapphire and jade eyes met. Twitching.

"Hah… m-more… oh god…" the woman's voice had turned low and seductive.

"Mmhhmmm… you asked for it, honey…" was the unidentified man's reply, a loud groan following.

Moans erupted from the shadows of the trees. And then… there were panting noises.

The silence between them became extremely uncomfortable; Grimmjow's body tensed and Ulquiorra's whole face turned red enough to compete against a tomato. They were _definitely __**not**_ alone.

"O-Oh! Fuck, yes… Faster…"

No words were needed as both men turned around and sprinted away from the area. Walking in on a couple making love in the park was definitely not in their life's to-do list. The two wordlessly made their way towards the right-hand path of the crossroad and ended up in the playground area where thankfully there were _no_ people hiding in the trees doing god-knows-what.

There was a great big sandbox in the center containing a slide, two see-saws, a moderately sized jungle bar, and a three swings attached to a cross bar. All of those were fitted in with enough space left to build a sandcastle. In the mornings, numerous children could be found playing in the area whilst parents contentedly watched from the benches at the sidelines. At night though, the area was deserted.

Ulquiorra quietly went to sit on one of the swings, catching his breath and willing the color away from his face. He did _not_ just hear any of that… Honestly, what do people do with their lives these days?

A creaking sound of metal told him Grimmjow had leaned against one of the bars that supported the swings. The celebrity was also panting hard from the run. He was also inwardly cursing the nameless and unidentified couple hiding in the trees; damn stupid fucktards didn't know how to keep their goddamn hormones in check.

"Grimmjow?" the jade-eyed man asked out of the blue, most likely to break the uneasy tension that settled between them after the... incident.

"Yeah?"

"Why me?"

"Er, what?" Grimmjow turned his head to find the smaller man looking at him.

"Why, of all the people in your life… why are you courting me?" Ulquiorra held the taller man's gaze. "Is it… is it because of the sex?" pale lips pursed once he'd finished, his jaw clenching tightly as he waited for the other's answer.

Sapphire orbs stared back at him for a long moment. Did Ulquiorra really think that? Grimmjow moved to stand in front of his companion. "Of course not." He answered confidently. "Why would you even think of that?"

Ulquiorra considered him, "Because… that was the main reason why you got to know me… If I had never slept with you, I wouldn't have left my phone and you wouldn't have any way to contact me… We wouldn't even know each other if you hadn't got me drunk that night at the club… So why do you keep on associating yourself with me?"

Grimmjow was stunned; the smaller man had quite a point. Jade green eyes looked at him, pleading for the truth. He ran a hand through his electric-blue hair as a sigh escaped him. "To be honest, I don't know, Ulquiorra…" the male model began, his eyes locked with his companion's. "That night, at the club, you saw me hanging out with a handful of people whose names I don't even know… Life has been like that for me… Having a fling with someone every week or so… I didn't even know what I was looking for… and then you showed up. You were even glaring daggers at me, remember?" His grin was returned only slightly and he continued. "There was something about you that night that caught my attention… There were a hell load of people in there… and yet, I went after you…"

"I was very wary of you that time…" Ulquiorra continued, finally breaking eye contact as he stared at the sand below him. "That drink you bought me… I think it was clear that I had never imbibed alcohol before…" He slowly rocked forward, the swing was made for small children, and as such his knees were quite bent as he sat on it. His movement instigated a creaking noise from the friction of metal against metal as the swing lightly moved forward and backward. Grimmjow moved away from his front, possibly to avoid getting hit by the swing. "But still… I decided to trust you, someone whom I barely know, and I drank despite my previous disposition… When I think about it now, I would have normally just walked out on you…"

"So why didn't you?" Grimmjow's question came from somewhere close behind him.

"I just…" jade eyes were still locked on his feet as they kicked at the ground, making the swing move a bit more. "…I have no idea…"

"We're both fucking confused aren't we?" the celebrity asked with sarcasm.

"Birds of a feather?" the pale man supplied.

"Hah."

For a few moments, only the sounds of the swing in motion were heard until they stopped all of a sudden. Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder to find that Grimmjow had taken hold of the chains; he raised one brow to which the star only smirked, giving his back a small push. Realizing what the other meant, jade eyes softened as he nodded. And he was soaring higher, the wind blowing faster against his face, whipping his hair around him. Then he would descend to the ground but Grimmjow's warm hands would immediately settle on his back to push him back into the air once more. To an onlooker, it looked much like two friends remembering their childhood days but there was much more at work in their wordless exchange.

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra began softly as gravity pulled the swing down.

"Hm?" his companion responded before pushing him higher.

"Thank you for your gifts…" the jade-eyed man continued with his eyes set straight before him; his vision alternating between the park grounds and the endless starry sky. "It wasn't really necessary for you to spend so much…"

"Yeah, well, I like to exceed expectations," came Grimmjow's cocky reply as the ebony-haired man was descending again.

Ulquiorra smiled softly, "Exceed expectations you did. Just… don't do it again, okay? Sending me all those things…"

"Why's that?" warm hands pushed the smaller man upwards.

"For one: Halibel was already pissed off at my classmates the other day… I don't think Stark and the others will consent to do your bidding for all eternity…"

"And there's another reason?"

"Naturally. Second: I already got the point, so enough with the presents…"

"You're just saying that…"

"It's true, Grimmjow. And lastly…"

"What?"

"I think I already like you…"

"Huh–? Holy shit. What did you just – fwah!"

Jade irises widened as he felt his back collide hardly with something else. The push he expected never came and a cry of pain made itself known instead. Black leather shoes dug onto the sand beneath him as he hastily forced his ride to halt. A porcelain face quickly turned to the side, only to find his companion spread-eagled on the sand behind him looking very much unconscious.

"Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra jumped out of the swing seat and hurried to the celebrity, kneeling at his side. "Why didn't you at least move out of the way?" His pale hands cupped the tanned cheeks as he tried in earnest to rouse the man.

Eyelids fluttered open and too-blue irises looked up at him. "Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow's rough voice spoke.

"You idiot, don't scare me like that!" the jade-eyed man admonished as he helped the other sit up properly.

The celebrity was staring at him, squinting as though there was something on the porcelain face that was too small to see.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing?"Ulquiorra asked suspiciously, holding the taller man at half an arm's length with his hands on the broad shoulders.

"What did you say?" Grimmjow replied with another inquiry.

"What are you doing?"

"No, no, before that…" the male model urged.

"You idiot, don't scare me like that?" Ulquiorra was beginning to become wary.

"The other thing before that! Before you hit me with the stupid swing!"

"Why do you sound as if I collided into you on purpose?" ebony-haired Ulquiorra finally understood what his companion meant but he was not just giving it that easily.

"Just answer the goddamn question!" Grimmjow pressed on, leaning in towards Ulquiorra.

"…I think I already like you…?"

"That's what I thought you said." Grimmjow affirmed with much of a triumphant gleam in his eyes. The next second brought Ulquiorra lying on the sand with the electric-blue haired celebrity on top of him, the latter smiling like he'd won the lottery.

"Taking advantage of me again?" Ulquiorra asked though he sounded amused and his hands on Grimmjow's shoulders weren't making any effort of pushing the other away.

Grimmjow pressed his forehead against Ulquiorra's, smiling wide. "As if you actually expected me to stop…"

"…Idiot." Ulquiorra still muttered even as he found his heartbeat going wild in his chest. Grimmjow was much too near him, barely a hair's breadth away. He shyly snaked his arms around the celebrity's neck, gasping shortly once the blue-eyed man had wrapped an arm around his waist; pulling them much, much closer.

"Did I ever tell you how much I liked your eyes?" Grimmjow asked, his hot breath dancing upon pale lips, causing pale cheeks to color three shades of red.

The smaller man didn't even get a chance to reply as another pair of lips covered his; not that he was going to complain, anyway. There was nothing to describe the gesture; it was simply the best feeling he'd ever had. If there had been a time that he'd felt any happier than he was at that moment, he couldn't, for the life of him, remember it. He felt as if Grimmjow's warmth was pouring into him, filling every part of his being, just through that simple kiss.

Meanwhile, inexplicable joy was filling every fiber of Grimmjow's being. He'd kissed many different types of kisses before and he couldn't help but wonder what it was that made this one so much different. It involved neither tongue nor teeth, no groping or touching, hell, they weren't even naked; and yet it sent wonderful chills down his spine. They were simply lying in a sandbox (of all places!), with their arms around each other in an otherwise chaste kiss.

Slowly, reluctantly, the two parted, ending their kiss that lasted for god-knows-how-long. It could've been centuries, it sure felt like it, but that was improbable. They would've died if it actually lasted that long; but it would've been a nice way to go, being kissed by someone special.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes, which he wasn't even aware of closing, and met with the sight of Grimmjow still looming over him. His lips managed a small smile as he breathed in the celebrity's unmistakable scent.

"So…" Grimmjow spoke, his voice low and husky. His eyes were wildly memorizing the features on Ulquiorra's face; he'd never seen it more alive. Jade eyes that reflected only him were bright even under shadow, his pale cheeks were as red as roses and the most adorable smile adorned his lips, the fact that his ebony-hair was spilled around him like some spiked halo only made his image more and more alluring. "I like you and you like me…"

"What about that?" Ulquiorra prodded on, his fingers lightly caressing the longer strands of electric-blue hair at Grimmjow's nape.

"Well, I just think that we have a little something going on here…" the muscular man replied, inhaling the intoxicating smell that was simply Ulquiorra.

"Really now?" an ebony brow rose.

Grimmjow leaned closer, his lips brushing against his companion's. "Yea–"

"Hey you kids!" a loud commanding voice came, breaking the atmosphere between the two.

Pools of jade and sapphire lifted, finding a stern-looking man glaring at them from the edge of the sandbox.

"What do you people think you're doing here?" a woman's voice followed and they saw a blonde in her late twenties crossing her arms at them from behind the man.

The two men hurriedly stood up and faced their disruptors. A frown decorated both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's lips, but it was definitely more menacing on the former's.

"It's already past curfew and the park is about to be closed." Steely black eyes were glaring daggers at them.

"And were you two just doing what I think you were?" there was a haughty tone in the woman's voice as she shook her head at them.

"We're already damn well past eighteen you assholes." Grimmjow grit out, matching the man's glare with a cold one of his own.

"Why you little bastard…" the unknown man was fuming.

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra spoke in a warning tone, "Let's just go." He then began to lead away the celebrity, more to avoid a fight if anything else.

The blue-eyed man, however, didn't seem content with just walking away. "And if it were me, _I'd _check if my _shirt_ wasn't damn _inside-out_ before walking around after _fucking_ that _bitchface _behind some _goddamn bushes_!" he hollered even as he was pulled away by Ulquiorra.

"Stupid little shitheads…" Grimmjow was still muttering as they reached his car.

"Just drop it, alright, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra's relatively calm tone seemed to counter his companion's hotheaded statement.

Grimmjow felt a hand squeeze his and was momentarily shocked to find a pale hand clasped in a tanned one. Sapphire eyes landed on Ulquiorra and the latter smiled softly at him; all his anger seemed to have been swept away by the passing wind. He realized he liked seeing Ulquiorra smile

"It's time to go home now, yes?" Ulquiorra inclined his head slightly.

Grimmjow paused for a moment before he finally smiled back. He raised their entwined hands and brought the pale one to his lips, planting a kiss on its back. "Alright," he agreed to a steadily blushing Ulquiorra.

**xxx**

**A/N:** wow… it was like four in the effin' morning and I'm still awake typing this… Yay for insomnia!

So Grimmjow finally gets together with Ulquiorra but it ain't finished there, naturally... I'm still somewhat insecure of how I got them together, was it too cliche or anything? Please do comment on it since I personally believe that I didn't do it much justice... :S

I have to admit that I'm finding it harder to write new chapters now. College is a hell lot different from the high school life that I'm used to... That aaaaannd I'm pretty crazy over Hetalia at the moment... I'm honestly dropping the Bleach manga after the stupid war, heck I've stopped subscribing to the anime months ago... I never really thought I'd ever refer to anything related to Bleach as 'stupid' but there you go... We all know Aizen's gonna lose, anyway... With what? Only five arrancar left and two ex-captians on his side against a whole army of Vizards plus the Soul Society crew... Oh well...

Still, I swear I'd finish this fic before I move on to do major fics for the Hetalia fandom, can't have any more distractions right now that there already is... So, this is like, my final fic for Bleach...

... until further notice. :D

Good day everyone!


	13. Affinity

**xxx**

Chapter Thirteen: Affinity

**xxx**

"So what's the betting Grimmjow got dumped?" Nnoitra asked, leering.

"None." Neliel replied, hugging a pillow to her chest as she stuck out her tongue at the raven-haired man. "_I_ think they're working out fine."

"Psh, get real Neliel!" onyx-eyed Nnoitra snapped back. "Ulquiorra isn't gay."

"Who'd care if he is?" Orihime responded innocently, a purple stuffed rabbit in her hands.

"He actually seemed fond of Grimmjow, if you ask me…" Tesla contributed kindly.

Nnoitra shot him a look, "Oi! Aren't we supposed to be on the same side here?"

"The side I'm on is Ulquiorra's, Nnoitra," the blonde answered thoughtfully, "If he likes Grimmjow, then I don't mind it at all…"

"Are you homophobic, Nnoi-san?" asked Orihime with a curious smile.

"Wh-What? Of course not!" the lanky man huffed.

"Then you're jealous?" Cirucci's amethyst eyes were trained on him as she entered the room, having caught the last two statements.

They were in the Thunderwitch mansion; since they'd dropped off Ulquiorra for his date over an hour ago, they went around the malls before deciding on an impromptu sleepover at Cirucci's place. Everyone was lounging at the guesthouse, which was fully furnished yet rarely used. They had changed into the sleepwear they had bought at the mall and each had a pillow and a blanket to themselves, Cirucci even brought down a couple of her stuffed toys to keep them company; well, for the girls mostly. They were in the living room; Nnoitra was lying on the couch, Tesla sitting at the floor beside it, while Orihime and Nel were in the opposite couch, sitting beside each other. Cirucci, having just entered, plopped herself down on a separate chair.

"What would I be jealous of?" Nnoitra huffed incredulously. "I am **not** into Ulquiorra if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh? Then you're jealous of him finally getting in a relationship… Is that it?" Cirucci teased.

"No!"

"Riiiight…" Neliel added, sharing a look with Orihime who giggled.

"Shut yer traps." A faintly noticeable blush covered his almost hollowed cheeks but no one seemed to have seen it… save for a pair of sharp mocha eyes.

Something crashed and exploded loudly, it also sounded as though there was fire crackling madly somewhere nearby, making four people jump in their seats. Inky-haired Cirucci, however, merely stifled her laughter. "Oops, sorry guys… That was my phone…" she said before pulling out the purple gadget from her bag.

"It wouldn't hurt to find another less shocking message tone, now, would it?" Neliel asked, a hand clutching at her chest.

"Actually it would." Cirucci replied cheerily, "Ooh, there's a reply from Ulquiorra."

"What does it say?" Tesla inquired.

"They've finished dinner. Grimmjow's driving him around town," the heiress read from her phone, and then she scrunched up her brows. "That's it?"

"What exactly did you ask of him?" raven-haired Nnoitra queried.

"I asked him to tell me what happened…" Cirucci admitted almost sheepishly, "Hmm, oh, there's a P.S.… 'Please do not send me anymore messages. I'll tell you guys everything when we meet properly.' Well that's promising…"

"Oh, I'm so excited for Ulqui-kun!" gray-eyed Orihime squealed.

"You wish that Kurosaki boy would take you out on a date too, huh?" Neliel smiled at her.

"N-No… it's not that…" but the blush on the Japanese woman's cheeks was a dead giveaway. "I-If you must know… h-he… Kurosaki-kun's going out with someone else right now…"

A look of shock flitted through Neliel's face before a look of sympathy overshadowed it. "'Hime, I didn't know… I'm sorry…"

"No, no… it's alright… She's a nice girl, anyway… Kuchiki-san… Oh, I haven't shown you our picture yet, huh?" gray irises widened momentarily before Orihime went over to her handbag. She got out a white wallet with small blue snowflakes decorating the corners; she rummaged through it for a moment before finally getting out a couple of wallet-sized photos. Orihime went back to the others and they formed a sort of circle around her, trying to get a view of the pictures.

"This one was back in high school at Karakura…" Orihime explained as she showed them the first picture where five people in uniform were smiling. "This is Sado-kun standing beside me" She pointed to the tall man at the left-most side, next to which was a younger looking Orihime who was smiling widely. "And then Ishida-kun." A guy with rectangular eyeglasses looking dead serious even with a smile on him. "Kurosaki-kun." An orange-haired kid wearing a half-frown on his face. "And here's Kuchiki-san." A confident-looking black-haired girl on the right-most side. "These were my group of friends during high school but I had to move away because of my parents' job…" Orihime laughed meekly.

"Hey, I met that Kurosaki-person… He's a nice guy…" Neliel added.

The tall man behind them scoffed but it went unnoticed.

"And this is Tatsuki-chan! She was my closest friend back at Japan… She was the one who took that first photo so she wasn't there…" Orihime pointed out, indicating the second picture in her hands where a she was arm in arm with a girl wearing a karate outfit. The girl, Tatsuki, had a boyish air around her, yet, even Tesla had to agree, that she looked pretty.

"And this is my older brother, Sora-niisan…" the auburn-haired woman continued with pride as she took out the third picture; a man was smiling at the camera, with his arm casually around a smaller Orihime's shoulders. The guy was obviously handling the camera, based from the angle. "He's staying in Japan since he's already got work there… He still writes to us once a week…"

"H-Hey, Nel-chan give that back!" Orihime pleaded to no avail as her teal-haired friend had snatched up the last photo that she was desperate to hide. On the picture was the Kurosaki boy, he appeared to be sleeping at the base of some tree and it looked like he wasn't aware that his photo was taken.

"My, my… Orihime's quite a stalker…" Cirucci jested as Neliel brandished around the fourth photo.

"I am not a stalker!" Orihime stated with defiance as she tried to grab the picture.

"Fine, fine… Here you go, 'Hime…" hazel-eyed Neliel finally returned the picture. "But to be honest, it's not good to keep your hopes up about him when he's already attached to someone else…"

"I know…" the Japanese woman smiled kindly as she gathered her pictures. "That's why I have these now…" She opened her wallet, revealing the front photo inside it. There were three men and three women standing there with a snow-filled background. It was their photo taken last Christmas, when they'd gone ice skating.

"So who wants to help me make popcorn?" Cirucci asked aloud.

**xxx**

"Staaaarrk? Where do you keep the sugar lumps in this place?"

"It's on top of the table, at the center…" A yawn.

"Oh."

Snickers. "Really, bro, you already have four eyes and you still can't see things properly…"

"Hilarious, Forte, hilarious…" Szayel Aporro entered the condominium's balcony where three people were sitting around a glass coffee table. He was balancing a tray in his hands, containing four cups on saucers with a teaspoon each, a teapot filled with freshly brewed lemon tea, and a cup of sugar lumps. He set them down on the table top and began to fill the cups before handing them out.

"Here you go, Stark…" a murmur of thanks.

"Il Forte…" the blonde accepted his cup happily and instantly went to add two lumps of sugar to the tea.

"Come on now, Hali, stop frowning like that…" Szayel appeased as he handed a third cup to the emerald-eyed woman.

"I just can't believe that guy… Postponing his whole schedule for the day just for a date…" golden-blonde Halibel muttered as she daintily took the offered cup of tea.

"Now, now… Just let him be, for once, Halibel…" Stark said in a bored tone as he sipped his drink. "You know he'd get what he wants anyway…"

"But, hey, think of the positive side," Szayel Aporro joined in once he'd placed a single lump of sugar in his cup. "At least we're getting a break… It's been a while since we just hung out like this… no work whatsoever…" He sighed audibly after he took a sip.

"I suppose that's true…" Halibel's shoulders finally relaxed as she took a drink, her eyes finding the star-strewn sky above them. "So where did Grimmjow say he was taking that Ulquiorra?"

"I think the name of the place was Kir Royale… but I'm not sure… it's that French restaurant downtown…" Il Forte answered, stirring his tea.

"So he's going for the grand effect again…" Halibel stated. "That's what he did with his two other dates before right? Didn't they go Italian that time?"

"Italian, yes, I think so," the bespectacled man in the group nodded as if affirming his statement. "And after their dinner, the first date woman went to some club with him and got involved with someone else there…"

Stark frowned, "And the second date woman dragged him off shopping, didn't she?"

Chocolate-eyed Il Forte nodded.

"Then I wonder where Ulquiorra would suggest they go…" the goatee-d man mused.

"Well Grimmjow's certainly not telling for the moment, I've kept on calling his cell but he's not answering. He had shut it off, I suppose…" the pink-haired stylist said as he refilled his empty teacup.

"He knew you'd be pestering him on the second-by-second detail of his date, bro" Il Forte jested.

"Well I'm just anxious, you know that…"

"What for, Szayel?" Halibel inquired.

"You know that there's going to be another blind item, if not another issue, about Grimmjow's date in the newspapers by tomorrow morning, right?"

"Oh yeah…" the older Granz spoke once he realized that his brother's words were true. There were always blind items whenever Grimmjow went out…

"And he'd just stated a while ago that he wasn't dating anyone…" Stark said thoughtfully, "Those paparazzi are going to have a field they if they catch Grimmjow out with Ulquiorra…"

"Well, we can always say that they're friends who'd been apart for a long time and they were just hanging out tonight…" the only woman suggested as she refilled her cup.

"Oh you know how Grimmjow's prone to PDA…" Szayel countered almost lazily.

"Well what do we know?" Halibel spoke again, "For all we know, Ulquiorra might've went home directly after their dinner…"

"Nah, do you think Grimmjow would allow that? He'd probably cuff their wrists together if that was allowed," Il Forte snickered. "…just for him to assure that Ulquiorra won't be getting away."

"Well, the two of them have got great chemistry, I'll tell you that…" Szayel put in his two cents.

"I won't deny that they look good together…" Halibel stated, putting down her teacup. "But I think Grimmjow shouldn't be spending his money so foolishly… Honestly, that man should know better than to order a simple box of chocolates overseas, and then he purchased a bouquet of roses across-countries, and really, what was he trying to achieve with giving away a fourth of his gift certificates to Ulquiorra…"

"He's in like with him, what do you expect?" Stark raised a brow at her.

"He's been in like with other people before, Stark, and it's never reached a point like this…" the woman replied.

"Well let him live his life… Being a celebrity like him, even living is pretty stressful, you know…" the talent manager responded as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Having a love life is just another stress, don't you think?" the emerald-eyed woman raised a brow in question.

"Now you know that's not true…" the wavy-haired brunet flashed her a lazy smile to which he received a glare in return.

The Granz brothers shared a glance with Stark who just shrugged at them. Oh yes, this was the life…

"Wouldn't it be nice…" Szayel suddenly mused aloud. "If Grimmjow finally found his match…"

"Bro," Il Forte regarded his younger brother as he lifted his teacup to drink. "I think he already has…"

**xxx**

The time on the car's radio showed ten-fifteen in the evening. More than two and a half hours had passed since they'd met for dinner. It wasn't more than twenty minutes since they left the city park. Silence was hanging around them once more despite the fact that the radio was turned on; neither of the two were listening to it, anyway.

A quiet sigh escaped a pair of pale lips as jade eyes continued to look out of the heavily tinted car windows. This silence between them was unnerving somehow. It wasn't like the hostile quietness that they had during the times at the resort, it wasn't even close to the civil calm that hung around during dinner earlier, although the silence was somewhat close to the pleasant tranquility that they shared as they were walking through the park, Ulquiorra knew that still a major difference. He just didn't know if he could admit it to himself.

He had kissed Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Of his own accord. With his permission. And he had no qualms. He didn't even know why. Okay, wait, he did. But still…

His hands were lying on his lap, the fingers on his right absentmindedly caressing the back of his left hand; more precisely, the spot where Grimmjow's lips touched his skin.

"Hey…" The car went into a halt as they reached another stop light.

Ulquiorra was broken out of his thoughts upon hearing the celebrity's voice, its tone filled with concern that he knew was directed at him. He faced the man behind the wheels and inclined his head slightly, as if saying 'What?'.

"You look worried… Do you have curfew or something? The 'rents don't know that you're out?" Grimmjow asked once he saw that he had the other's attention.

The ebony-haired man shook his head, replying "I don't have a curfew. My parents are dead."

"Oh." Surprise and embarrassment filled the boyish face. He shouldn't have asked that. Sapphire eyes descended on the steering wheel as he muttered. "Sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's alright," Ulquiorra assured his companion, reaching out and placing his hand on the man's right shoulder, hence, bringing the man's attention back to him. "Stop worrying, I'm fine."

"You say that but you always look preoccupied, like you're brooding or something." Grimmjow pointed out bluntly, frowning as he did so.

"Ah…" Ulquiorra looked away, retracting his hand as he did so. 'So he's noticed,' he thought to himself. His hand was halfway back when a rougher one grasped it, holding it steadily in midair. Jade eyes instantly flicked back to the celebrity's face and he felt his insides churn upon seeing the apprehensive look on it.

"Tell me what's wrong." Grimmjow urged, keeping Ulquiorra's hand in his, holding it tightly.

"It's just… I'm not used to this…" Ulquiorra found himself responding. He couldn't find it in him to just ignore Grimmjow; not when it was he, himself, who was causing the distress shown on the celebrity's face.

"To what?" the muscular man asked, not quite comprehending the pale one's words.

"This…" Ulquiorra emphasized, returning the other man's hold on his hand, a shiver running through his body at the increased contact. "Everything about this is alien to me. It makes me feel strange but I just can't help but welcome it because…"

A loud blaring noise broke the silence, causing both men to look behind; the car at the back was honking at them. Grimmjow frowned and looked ready to curse the other driver into hell when Ulquiorra tugged at his hand.

"Grimmjow, the green light is on." The jade-eyed man pointed out, letting go of the celebrity's hand.

"Really? Shit." Grimmjow instantly began to drive, "You know, we better find a nice place to talk properly… Let's see… Oh, I know! Do you wanna get some coffee?"

"Alright…" Ulquiorra agreed.

Grimmjow parked his car beside a street corner coffee shop. Despite it already being quite late, there were still a handful of people inside. A wind chime resounded once they entered the door, almost all heads turned towards the two as they went over the threshold. Well, what else was there to expect? Eyes followed them as they headed towards the counter where a man was situated.

The man had a rather large build; his black hair was slicked back and he had an oddly cut mustache plus a pointed goatee. He smiled at them as they approached, showing off his pearly whites. "Ah, Grimmjow, long time no see," the man greeted as they reached the counter. His gray eyes found Ulquiorra and an interested look came over them. "Somebody new?" he added, raising a brow at the pale man.

"Hey, Dordonh," Grimmjow gave the mustache-d man one of his usual grins. "This is Ulquiorra." He answered the man's question, pulling his arm over the smaller man's shoulders.

"Oho!" Dordonh exclaimed, seeing how casually the sapphire-eyed man had placed his arm around the other. That and the cute little blush that spread over the pale cheeks of the one named Ulquiorra. "So, I'm guessing the usual?" he asks, already turning around and taking a cup.

"You know it," Grimmjow replied. Ulquiorra easily got the impression that the electric-blue haired man frequented the place. "And, uh… Hey, what do you want?" The taller man tightened his hold on Ulquiorra's right shoulder a bit, to get his attention. A pair of too-green eyes looked up at him. "There's a menu, look for something you like…" The celebrity jerked a thumb towards the board situated above the counter that listed down the different types of beverages and food available.

"A mocha latte would be nice…" Ulquiorra finally answered, feeling uneasy as Dordonh kept shooting glances at him as he made Grimmjow's 'usual' order.

"Heard that, Dordonh?" Grimmjow called to the man, who gave a thumbs-up signal at him. "We'll be sitting at my corner, alright?" The celebrity then led the smaller man towards a secluded stall in the bar; just like in the club there were small cubicles for around six people lining up one side of the coffee shop. Grimmjow went towards the farthest, which, aside from being empty, also shielded them from the other customer's views.

Ulquiorra slid into the stall, careful to avoid hitting his feet against the table at the center of the two divans. Grimmjow took his seat beside him, not across him like he'd expected. Silence was in between them again. It was in this silence that Ulquiorra noticed that music was playing in the shop, soft instrumental music. It was relaxing, calming to his nerves.

Their order arrived, Dordonh bringing it himself to their table. "Mocha latte," he passed the drink for Ulquiorra, managing an encouraging smile at the blatantly flustered man. Pale hands took hold of the medium-sized paper cup, their owner muttering a brief thanks. "And brewed black coffee," a smaller cup on a saucer was passed, this time, for Grimmjow. "I'll just be at the counter if you need anything more."

"Right," Grimmjow nodded at the shop owner who moved back to his post.

They began to drink, still not uttering a word to each other.

A shuddering sigh escaped the celebrity, bringing his companion's attention to him. Sapphire eyes gazed at Ulquiorra almost wearily. "Just… damn," Grimmjow muttered quietly as he shook his head in a pitying manner, his voice just loud enough for the pale man to hear. "You know something, Ulquiorra? I've never been in a tenser situation than this…" He gave a dry laugh. "Not even in front of a paparazzi ambush…"

Ulquiorra only bit his lip.

"Hey, now, don't look like that…" Grimmjow quickly said, "I'm not complaining… It's just that I'm used to relationships that are… free, if you know what I mean. Before, I didn't find the need to really get to know who I was with… it was just 'Hey, I like you. Come on' and there we go… It was easy to leave once I got bored of that girl or guy… But it's different with you… so different, you know that?"

The ebony-haired man didn't know how to respond.

"I have the strangest urge to be protective of you… Half the time, I'm always thinking whether or not my words or actions would hurt you…" Grimmjow confessed, "I'm afraid of hurting you… and that's not just because you could punch harder than Halibel, and that in itself is saying something…"

The smallest of smiles fitted upon pale lips.

"I think I've never been this serious in pursuing anyone before…" Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair, more to calm himself than anything else. "There's just something that draws me to you…"

"I could say the same thing for you…" Ulquiorra finally spoke. "You're loud, brash, and my first impression of you was a great obnoxious idiot. And yet, some part of me just can't help but trust you… And then, I just wake up one morning in bed with you. You should know that it scared me out of my wits, having my first time with a guy whose name I didn't even know…" A dull blush rose on his cheeks but the pale man continued, jade eyes still locked with sapphire orbs. "And suddenly you were going after me. I became extremely wary of you… I didn't think that I could trust you again… but I was wrong, I know that now. I guess I was just surprised that someone like you would take interest in me."

"Well, why shouldn't I?" Grimmjow asked, shifting closer to the jade-eyed man, the smile on his tanned lips wide.

Ulquiorra couldn't be bothered to give a reply as Grimmjow's muscular arm went around him again, pulling him closer to the man's side. He liked this. It brought him strange sensations that he couldn't just get enough of. He just flashed the celebrity a smile – wow, he was doing that a lot. It seemed to be a second nature to him now, to smile whenever Grimmjow was around. He reached for his cup of latte and took a sip. Jade eyes settled on his hands around the paper cup, staring at the patches of black that covered the fingertips of his pale hand. Nnoitra and the others had told him before that it suited him but he doubted them. He'd been skeptic for some reason. But when Grimmjow had said it, he actually felt flattered for god's sake… why was his reaction so different?

Grimmjow finished off his cup of coffee and placed the empty container on the table, allowing a sigh of contentment escape him. Wait – rewind – did he just say that he was content? Being a celebrity, he lived a life that many could only imagine. He was earning more than the average adult and he could have anything and everything that he wanted. Opportunities just kept throwing themselves at him… But to find satisfaction was really something. Sapphire eyes landed on the ebony-haired man beside him. "Ulquiorra," he found himself calling, making the porcelain face turn towards him. "A while ago… at the park…"

The faint blush on the porcelain cheeks turned to a deeper shade of pink as Ulquiorra realized where the other man's statement was heading. "What about it?" he asked, referring to the kiss that they'd shared; he knew it was on the celebrity's mind.

"Well, I was just thinking…" Grimmjow spoke, leaning closer to the smaller man causing the space between him and Ulquiorra to diminish.

The sound of china on wood, however, made them shift apart, their gazes falling on the sight of Dordonh at the end of the table, putting down a plate with two slices of chiffon cake with vanilla icing and two forks on it. A knowing smile was on the shop owner's face as he pushed the plate towards the two. "It's on the house. A little present for the lovers," he said before walking away.

The sapphire-eyed celebrity's expression looked like a cross between incredulity and mild embarrassment as he watched the retreating form of Dordonh. That guy was eerily perceptive…

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra's voice called him, and Grimmjow turned only to find a pale finger on his lips.

Too-blue orbs widened and Grimmjow pulled back, "What the hell was that for?"

"Do not kiss me in public," was his companion's straightforward reply as he reached for the plate of cakes and cut off a bit to eat.

"What?" Grimmjow sounded scandalized.

"You heard me." Ulquiorra answered after he'd swallowed the piece of cake.

"But at the park–" It almost seemed like the electric-blue haired man was whining.

"I had no idea that we were being watched." Another bit of cake was sliced off.

"Ulqui–" And Grimmjow never got to finish his sentence as Ulquiorra shoved the cake-carrying fork into the celebrity's mouth. Despite being not at all happy at being interrupted, Grimmjow took the cake, letting the smooth silver fork pass through his pursed lips as the pale man retracted it to cut another slice of cake.

Ulquiorra peacefully ate a new slice of chiffon while Grimmjow swallowed.

"Ugh! Don't _ever_ do that again, you hear?" the muscled man threatened, his pale brows creased. Ulquiorra didn't even face him, jade irises only looked at him through the corner of his eyes, and he swore there was a shadow of a smirk on the man's lips. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course," came Ulquiorra's simple reply. He then turned, one hand holding the fork in mid-air with yet another slice of vanilla cake. Green eyes looked imploringly at his companion.

Now Grimmjow was really, utterly shocked. Ulquiorra was spoon-feeding him – well, okay, the man was using a_ fork_, but like hell if that mattered. He opened his mouth and, sure enough, Ulquiorra placed the bit of cake in it. Even as he chewed his food, Grimmjow couldn't keep his eyes off of the man sitting so close beside him. The ebony-haired man was daintily slicing and eating the cake.

"Grimmjow… you're staring at me." The pale one's quiet voice brought Grimmjow out of stupor. Ulquiorra's bright green eyes were looking up at him innocently, a tinge of worry floating in his eyes.

Before he could stop himself, Grimmjow gave a small peck at pale lips. A stunned look passed over Ulquiorra's face, and it only doubled when he found both of Grimmjow's arms around him and the celebrity's face suddenly nuzzling his hair; his right hand had gently let go of the silver fork.

"Hey Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow murmured in his ear. "Does this mean that w-we… we're…"

"You never asked me the question," Ulquiorra replied, leaning into the celebrity's left shoulder. "But either way… Yes, I suppose we are…" Grimmjow's arms tightened a bit around him as he said the last five words, at the same time that a pair of lips settled on top of his head. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and relished the moment, savoring the warmth that filled him. A couple of seconds trickled past and neither of them moved until, finally, Ulquiorra broke the silence.

"Grimmjow, c-can you let go now? I still want to eat cake…" the ebony-haired man asked.

The celebrity gave a small bark of laughter as he complied, though his right arm was still around the smaller man's form. Slowly, he sought out Ulquiorra's hand and entwined their right hands together.

Ulquiorra looked at their laced hands for a brief moment before setting his eyes back at the plate of cakes. He used his left hand to cut another slice and plopped the chiffon into his mouth.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, weren't you using your right hand to eat earlier?" Grimmjow suddenly asked.

"I'm ambidextrous." His companion answered his unasked question.

"Okay. Ahh…" Grimmjow opened his mouth wide, indicating for another slice of cake.

"You have another hand," Ulquiorra pointed out, stuffing another bit of cake in his own mouth.

"Well, I'm right-handed," the muscular man replied almost smugly.

"Then release my hand so you could eat…"

"Oh, come on, Ulqui–" Grimmjow stopped short when a slice of cake was raised to his lips. A surge of affection filled his eyes as he looked past the dessert food towards the pale man beside him. Ulquiorra had a small almost nervous smile gracing his lips as he continued to hold the utensil steadily in mid-air. "Thank you."

"Just eat it so I can get another slice…"

**xxx**

**A/N:** Okay, I officially have diabetes… Argh! Fluff fluff fluff! Now I wish I had cake too! It's just so sweet I want to hate it but… Argh… Seriously, though, diabetes, it's in my bloodline. But meh... not much happens.. just a bit more development and omgftw hints of StarkHalibel... er... right... I dunno... ahaha... -sweatdrop-

And wow... 200+ reviews... I... I really don't know what to say anymore.. -blushblush- Thank you very much to everyone who's still reading this... even if I'm getting slower and slower in updating... ):

I am perpetually in your debt. -bows-

P.S. If there are any HP fans out there who've already watched Half Blood Prince, join me in demanding a re-make of the Sectusempra scene!! I want my Drarry!! -haha randomness sorry- :P


	14. Firecracker

**xxx**

Chapter Fourteen: Firecracker

**xxx**

"Kyaaa~!! OH MY GOD YOU MEAN THAT?"

Five subsequent hisses told the exuberant woman to shush. And then the questions began to flood.

"So you guys are official?"

"As in you guys are _really_ on?"

"How did he ask you? Give us the details!"

"Where did you go for your date?"

"Detaaaaiiillllssss!"

"Gifts? Flowers? Chocolates?"

"He already had those! Wait, you said he drove you around town – what was it like?"

"Again, _where_ did he take you?!"

"I knew you liked him, Ulquiorra-kun!"

"We all knew; he's too obvious…"

"Still! Ulqui's first boyfriend!"

"Did you kiss?"

The thick silence that came after that was enough to make the jade-eyed man deaf. He looked fairly embarrassed at being questioned like this. Not to mention that they were treading through the middle of the school grounds surrounded by hundreds of people – all within hearing distance.

Hazel eyes bored into him as Neliel stopped in front of their group. Preventing anyone – most especially the elusive Ulquiorra Schiffer – to take another step further. "Ulquiorra, answer us already! _Did_ you **kiss**?"

Two additional pairs of eyes burned into him from both sides; he had no escape. Jade eyes fell to the thick stack of books that he was carrying in his arms. He mumbled.

"What was that Ulquiorra?" Cirucci demanded as she leaned closer to hear better.

"Speak louder, man, we can't fucking hear you…" Nnoitra added with a cross of his long arms.

Jade irises were firm on the books in his arms as Ulquiorra opened his mouth the slightest bit wider and raised his voice a little, making quite sure that it would be loud enough this time so his friends wouldn't have to ask him to say it again. Plaintively ignoring the color on his cheeks as he took in a deep breath, the ebony-haired man replied, "Yes, we did."

On cue, the three girls around him squealed in delight, gathering the attention of at least five dozen people towards their little group.

"Shut it you crazy little-" Nnoitra had tried to silence the trio but it was all in vain as Neliel cut across him.

"Oh don't be like that, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra just got his first boyfriend!" the teal-haired woman was blushing.

"Yeah! And it's Grimmjow-san, no less!" Orihime giggled.

"You don't understand, we-" even Tesla's rather subdued warning was interrupted.

"I knew they'd make a lovely item! Oh, I just _knew_ it!" Cirucci was proclaiming, patting herself on the back. "Grimmjow. Ulquiorra. It just makes sense!"

"You guys!" the greatly flustered topic of conversation finally stepped in, his voice uncharacteristically loud and oddly pitched. A look of utter embarrassment decorated his pale face as his knuckles went white from clutching the books too tightly. "We're in the middle of the campus…" Ulquiorra finished somewhat morosely, burying his face in his books at realizing that everyone within a mile's radius was looking at him, more or less.

Nnoitra and Tesla simultaneously slapped their hands into their faces. Stupid women and their stupid big fat mouths… Tell them a secret and the next minute, the whole school population knows. Convenient, isn't it?

"Oh. My. God."

Too true. Neliel's words had completely, and accurately, summarized the whole scope of things. What a refreshing start of a new day it is! And god only knows what will happen now that there were about a hundred or more eye witnesses to the _supposedly_ **private** confirmation that, yes, Ulquiorra Schiffer, the University's resident ice-block extraordinaire, and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, yes _the_ Grimmjow Jeagerjaques on TV, magazines, billboards, and whatever else, were an item.

Pairs of eyes were staring at the jade-eyed man with diverse emotions, ranging from surprise to curiosity to disturbance and to, yes you guessed it, the traditional OMGWTFHELLNO! look. What a wonderful day it's turning out to be…

**xxx**

"Did you hear that? They say Schiffer and Grimmjow are an item." A woman with short green hair said to the other students around her.

"Yeah! I was there… It was one huge public announcement, huh?" a blonde man nodded.

"I don't believe it… They're just trying to get attention…" scoffed another student.

"Attention? What for?" dusty brown eyes widened.

"Oh, well, you know… things…" caramel eyes shifted as the woman with blonde ponytails crossed her arms.

"Psssh, that's lame, Hiyori. And besides, you remember don't you, Shinji? The week before summer break?" A raven-haired woman reminded the others, pushing up her red-rimmed glasses.

"Damn you're right, Lisa… That Grimmjow-guy came here didn't he? And he went for that Schiffer again… And he said something… Umm… I can't remember, but it definitely looked like something was brewing…" blonde Hirako muttered, adjusting the boy's cap on his head.

"OH! OH! And last week, remember the rumors from that afternoon Lit class? That presents were constantly being delivered to Schiffer?" green-haired Kuna Mashiro asked around.

"So Grimmjow _was_ courting him…" bespectacled Lisa confirmed.

"And now they're together." Hirako concluded.

"You know, I'd appreciate it if you people say things like that directly to the face of the concerned instead of speaking behind peoples' backs." A childish voice joined in the conversation.

The small group of students looked behind to find a slightly irate Neliel Tu Odershvank looking pointedly at them. Behind her were two other people, including the topic of the students' conversation. Tesla was looking disapproving while bloody murder was clearly painted on the porcelain features of Ulquiorra.

"Move."

The single word command from the ebony-haired man was enough to make the group of students run for their lives. Ulquiorra's tone was cold and unforgiving. Why did everything just have to get messy just when he thought it was alright?

Neliel only shook her head, "Come on, guys, we'd better get going to History class. Professor Urahara may be kind but he does not take tardiness very well."

**xxx**

Rumors spread through the whole campus like wildfire. Tattletales seemed to be abundant in the University; only now did they realize the severe importance of keeping things hushed. Too late. Even the University lecturers seemed to be in on the news.

It was another morning in the faculty office. Again, there was the usual line to the percolator, papers strewn on desks and teachers rushing in and out of the doors to get to their classes.

Aizen Sousuke had just put down his mug of tea and had picked up the morning paper to read. There was nothing on the first page worth reading, so he turned to the next.

Just then, the door opened and in walked a strawberry-blonde woman. Her entrance was accompanied by her own loud voice, proclaiming for all the staff present to hear. "Hey guys! Listen to this little bit of hot gossip I picked up along the way."

Everyone's attention was turned to the well-endowed woman to hear her new story. It was like this everyday, but today it seemed that the Journalism lecturer was extra giddy to tell her news.

"Okay, listen up," glass-blue eyes looked around the room to ensure that everyone's attention was on her. "You all know Schiffer, right? Ulquiorra Schiffer. Well, get this, word is out that he's gotten himself a boyfriend–"

Sounds of sputtering, spit takes, and exclamations of shock suddenly cut off the woman's story. Eyes were wide, and mouths were agape. Even the usually prim and proper substitute teacher Hinamori Momo had spit out the coffee she was drinking and was hastily wiping the corners of her mouth with her handkerchief.

"That's a bad joke, Rangiku…" Aizen finally spoke up in a kind voice, adjusting his rectangular glasses. "Schiffer is a wonderful student, why ever would you invent such things against him?"

"Hey, chill. I swear it wasn't me who started that story, Aizen," Rangiku replied, "I was just on my way here and everywhere I passed, the same conversation was going on. The students were saying that Schiffer got together with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, you know, that star on TV."

"I never knew that Schiffer was into guys…" the Physical Education instructor commented, a sly smirk on her lips.

"We all didn't know that, Yoruichi," the calm voice of Unohana Retsu came, "But Grimmjow? I'm surprised this isn't spread all over town, yet…"

"Wait – So you guys are just okay having your student go gay?" Kaname Tousen raised a brow at his colleagues.

"There's nothing wrong with that, is there? It's a free world after all…" Rangiku answered as she headed over to her desk, putting down her bag.

"Rangiku's right, Kaname…" white-haired Ukitake Joushiro appeased as he neatly stacked test papers on his desk. "If Schiffer likes Grimmjow then who are we to come in between them?"

"Retsu, I'd like to correct your previous statement," Aizen suddenly spoke, walking over to the Health professor, his newspaper in his hand. "Look here." He pointed towards a boxed article in the middle of the paper's showbiz section.

"What's in there?" Yoruichi instantly questioned, scuttling over, gold-hued irises looking towards the news page.

"It's a blind item," Unohana stated, eyes scanning the newsprint.

"What does it say?" Tousen asked despite himself.

"Read it aloud," meek little Momo encouraged, really quite interested in the supposed development.

"Alright," Aizen handed his newspaper to Unohana and the woman began to read. "_Smitten Behind the Scenes?_ An informant late last Friday divulged sweet and sassy information to yours truly. According to our sources, a rapidly rising male superstar was caught out on a date with a non-showbiz _guy_. Yes, you read that right. Superstar has been sighted out on a date with an unnamed guy, despite saying that he was _'not, in anyway, involved with anyone_'. This statement had closely followed his denial of being together with a certain Russian supermodel only a few weeks back. Smell something fishy? Well there's something more. Allegedly, Superstar had taken his date for dinner at the Kir Royale, a high-class French restaurant in town, and had even taken the guy on a drive in his recently acquired Mercedes Benz. A few hours later, another informant claims to have spotted the two at Dordonh's Café, supposedly a usual haunt for our Superstar. Sweet? You decide. Meanwhile, what happened in between their dinner at Kir Royale and coffee break at the Café remains a mystery. Can you guess who our Superstar is? Here's a little snapshot our informant had generously supplied…"

"Oooh, lemme see!" Rangiku hurried over, followed by the rest of the staff.

Below the blind item article was a black and white photo showing two people, a tall door just in front of them. The taller man, who had a bright-colored hair based from the gray-scaled picture, had his right arm around the smaller one's shoulders. The smaller guy, whose uneven dark hair was slightly obscured by the arm around his shoulders, was walking in minimal proximity with the taller guy. It even looked like they were cuddling.

"Is _that_ Schiffer?" Ukitake raised a white brow as he surveyed the picture, referring to the smaller guy.

"Looks like it…" Rangiku affirmed.

"Come to think of it, Ulquiorra has been receiving quite a number of gifts last week," Tousen added in, a hand on his chin. "He's in my first class after lunch, you know, and every time I enter the classroom, he'd always have everyone looking at him 'cause there's a different present at his seat every day."

"Did you ever ask who gave them to him?" Aizen inquired, raising a brow.

"It wasn't my business if he's getting presents… Besides, I've always thought Schiffer was the one giving the present to some other student, not the one receiving them… from some superstar, no less…" Tousen shrugged.

"So Schiffer has a boyfriend. What now?" Retsu asked the group as she handed the newspaper back to the Theology professor. Nobody gave her a reply. Shaking her head, the Health teacher stood up from her desk and got a textbook from within one of the drawers. "I'll be heading off to my class now, good day everyone."

"It's a student's affair, we have no hold over that…" Ukitake spoke as Unohana went out the door.

"Still, it's gonna be a lot more fun, agree?" Rangiku eyed the purple-haired Physical Education instructor.

"Hell, yeah!" an impish grin settled on Yoruichi's lips as she headed back to her desk.

Aizen shook his head and settled down on his chair, leaving the newspaper on the table top as he took his mug of tea and had a drink. Why did he have a nagging hunch that this was going to be one stressful day?

**xxx**

"Hey Schiffer, I never knew you liked it up the ass!" came another catcall.

"Who knew that we had a faggot infecting the Dean's List?" a snide remark was followed by guffaws of mocking laughter.

"What would anyone ever see in _that_ sort of… thing?" a raised eyebrow followed the scornful statement.

Hearing these words made Ulquiorra stop in his tracks. It was already afternoon and all his classes for the day had finished; he was on his way out of the University grounds. Usually, he would be sitting at the library at this point in time, but given the current treatment that he was receiving from the other students, the jade-eyed man decided that doing his assignments at home wouldn't be much of a difference. Ulquiorra turned around and faced the crowd, who shrank back a bit at receiving a livid glare from the man.

"So what if I _am_ together with Grimmjow?" the ebony-haired man snapped, his very tone daring anyone to reply.

"S-So you… The rumors _are_ true?!" came an incredulous voice from the back of the crowd.

"I have no idea how distorted your stories have become since early morning but just so it is clear," Ulquiorra breathed in, still eyeing the watching crowd irately, "there is nothing more to it than me and Grimmjow getting together."

"You-You're not denying it?" a brunette in front asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Why would I? I'm not some coward to lie about myself."

The once-sneering crowd now looked rather uneasy, eyeing each other worriedly.

Seeing that no one was about to say anything to him anymore, Ulquiorra turned about and proceeded to head out of the university gates. He could hear the crowd dispersing behind him and he sighed in relief. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Despite himself, the jade-eyed man instantly thought of a certain blue-haired celebrity. Balancing the two books that he had in one hand, Ulquiorra used his free hand to reach into his pockets to get the ringing gadget.

An ebony brow rose as he saw an unfamiliar number on the display screen, nonetheless, he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ulquiorra!" a coquettish voice came from the other end.

"S-Szayel Aporro?" the pale man guessed, wondering inwardly how the hell Grimmjow's personal stylist got his number.

"Right you are!" Szayel replied, "Anyway, I'm sorry for calling you so suddenly but I need you to do me a little favor…"

"Favor?" Ulquiorra asked, opting to sit down on a bench as he deemed that this conversation would take a bit long.

"Yes, you see your idiot's gone missing again and I have much reason to suspect that he's heading your way…"

"My… way?"

"I know! And we have a photo shoot that starts in fifteen minutes!" the bespectacled man was saying.

"And what exactly do you want me to do about that?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Find your idiot and tell him to get over here pronto or else…"

"Well, I guess I can call him–"

"Calling him, won't work, Ulquiorra… I've been doing so for the last half hour and he's not answering; I suppose his cell phone's off."

"I–"

A loud car horn then sounded, distracting the pale man from his statement. Jade eyes looked for the source and found a highly familiar Mercedes Benz halted in front of the university gates. The driver's side was facing him and slowly the tinted windows were edging down, revealing a widely grinning Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Ulquiorra! Come on!" the celebrity hollered, his sapphire eyes settling on the ebony-haired man.

Feeling quite odd at the situation, Ulquiorra returned to Szayel's call. "Um, Szayel, I think he's here…"

"I heard…" the pink-haired man's cynical voice was loud and clear in the speaker; it would be safe to assume that Szayel Aporro was rolling his eyes at the other end. "Well, bring him over, will you?"

"I'll give him the message."

"Alright, thanks Ulquiorra! Bye!" And the call was ended.

"Ulquiorra! Hurry up!" the blue-haired celebrity called again, a small frown decorating his features.

"I'm coming…" the jade-eyed man replied, pocketing his cell phone. He stood up from the bench and held his books with both hands as he walked over to the black vehicle. Ulquiorra stopped just before the rolled down window. "What are you doing here, Grimmjow?"

"Picking you up, what else does it look like?" the celebrity replied with a toothy grin.

"Szayel just called me. He said you had a photo shoot in fifteen minutes." Ulquiorra replied flatly.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that…"

"So what are you still doing here?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? Just get in the car…"

"You're skipping your job?"

"No, I'm taking you there…"

"What?"

"Ulquiorra… stop being difficult… come on… please?" Grimmjow flashed him a smile.

The pale-skinned man only sighed. "Fine."

"Great!"

Shaking his head, Ulquiorra headed to the passenger's seat side and went inside. As he fastened the seatbelt, Grimmjow rolled up the windows once more and revved up the engine.

"By the way, Ulquiorra, why were all those people staring at you and then me…" Grimmjow asked as he began to drive away from the University.

"My friends sort of spilled that we're together to the entire school population this morning…" Ulquiorra answered with a sheepish air as he settled his books on his lap.

"Whoa, so we're already public?" Grimmjow queried, raising a brow at his companion. "And here I thought _you _were the one who wanted to keep things private…"

"Yes, well, things got out of hand… There wasn't anything I could do…"

"I'm surprised you didn't just deny it…"

"Why should I?" Jade eyes looked over at the driver, an almost fond smile forming upon pale lips.

Sapphire orbs caught the too-green irises and a comfortable silence settled between them.

Back at the University, a star struck crowd of students was watching the black Mercedes Benz drive away.

Finally, someone broke the monotony, speaking in an awed tone.

"Oh my god, did Grimmjow Jeagerjaques just pick up Ulquiorra Schiffer…?"

**xxx**

**A/N:** Okay, I realize ALL of the teachers have Japanese names… but seriously, the setting ain't Japan, it's somewhere in Europe… I just don't have that many characters at my disposal to use so please bear with it. :)

And, well, I've put the vizards into use… -sweatdrop-

AND I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE UBER SLOW UPDATE!! I don't wanna play 'blame my beta' but I swear I've sent this chap to her a week ago… Please understand that she's also busy with her studies (she's taking up Psychology for goodness' sake!) and I don't want to know the shit she goes through… So please bear with us… I have been working on the future chapters in the mean time... The last thing I want to do is to slack off... :S

I HAVE sent chapters 15-16 to her and once she sends them back (she promised me 'soon') I swear I'll do a double update… Will that be good for you guys? Chapters 15 and 16 in one go?

Gosh, I'm so late… SORRY!!


	15. Highball

**xxx**

Chapter Fifteen: Highball

**xxx**

"About time Grimm – Oh, hello Ulquiorra!" Szayel's irritated shout became a kind welcome when he saw the ebony-haired man standing just behind the celebrity.

"Hey, Szay, sorry I'm late… Had to pick up Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow explained as he ventured into the threshold, bringing along the pale man by the hand.

"Whatever, let's get over to Il Forte at the third door over there… Goodness knows we only have five minutes to get you fixed up…" the bespectacled man said, pointing towards the right hand side of the large room where a row of doors were situated.

"Alright," Grimmjow nodded before turning to his… what were they exactly? Boyfriends? Well, they'd have to settle that later. He turned to Ulquiorra who was currently exploring the shooting area with his eyes. "Hey, Ulquiorra, come on."

The three men then went towards the assigned dressing room where the others awaited them. Szayel opened the door and went inside, announcing the arrival of 'a very special guest and his idiot'.

Stark lazily opened one eye from his lying position on a couch in the room, seeing Grimmjow enter hand-in-hand with Ulquiorra. "Hello you two," the brunet greeted with a barely suppressed yawn before he dozed off again.

"Hey, Stark…" the electric-blue haired celebrity replied while Ulquiorra gave a polite nod of acknowledgement at the man.

"'Lo, Ulquiorra…" Il Forte stated jovially as he neared them. "I'll be borrowing this idiot for a moment, okay? The photo shoot is going to start soon…" With that, the older Granz placed a firm hold over Grimmjow's arm and dragged off the man towards a divider, shielding them both from view.

Finding himself standing alone, Ulquiorra looked around the room. It was moderately sized with a divider in the middle. On the first half was a couch (where Stark was lying in), with two complimenting chairs on either side. A low wooden coffee table was in the middle of the seats, with its top covered with various magazines. Past the divider, Ulquiorra could only guess what it contained. Knowing that Grimmjow was being 'fixed up' back there, the college student assumed that the makeup and clothes were situated there.

Suddenly the door opened and an effeminate man walked in, his lilac eyes searching the room until they finally landed on Ulquiorra. A look of surprise fell upon the man's features. "You!" he said as he walked over to the pale-skinned man. "What on earth are you still doing here? Come on!" And he proceeded to pull the ebony-haired man out of the door.

"Er… I'm sorry but you must've gotten the wrong guy…" Ulquiorra spoke as he tried to free himself from the queer-looking guy's hold. Seriously, the man had yellow feathers extending from the corner of his right eye as well as red ones sprouting from the edge of his right eyebrow. Was that some new fashion sense or was the man really just weird?

"Nonsense, you're obviously one of those extra models from the agency… Now get in here…" The feathered man said as he pushed Ulquiorra into a different door.

"Yumichika, where have you been?" a feminine voice called and Ulquiorra found a woman wearing oval-shaped glasses cut through the crowd of other people in the room, heading towards them.

"Sorry, Nanao, I was just looking for any model that might've gone exploring and I found this one," Yumichika pulled at Ulquiorra's arm. "lurking at Jeagerjaques' room. Really, I know you people all want to meet the celebrities but you'll have your chance once the shooing begins…"

The woman called Nanao, looked skeptically at Ulquiorra from beneath her glasses and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take care of this one Yumichika; get the others ready for the shoot." And with that, Ulquiorra found himself being dragged through the crowd of various people all decked in fashionable outfits that looked like a cross between punk and goth styles with a dash of leather here and there.

"You must be a great big fan of that Grimmjow to actually dare enter his dressing room…" Nanao said as she pulled the ebony-haired man towards a clothes rack loaded with clothes.

"I'm sorry, um, Miss Nanao but this is all a big misunderstanding–" Ulquiorra tried to explain but the woman only pushed hanger after hanger of clothes plus accessories onto his hands.

"I'd like to hear all about your infatuation with the celebrities but not now… Just change into those clothes, and I don't think you need anymore makeup…" Nanao said as she tilted up the porcelain face with a hand. "Wide green eyes, slender figure and a doll-like face… I think the director will like you… Now, the changing room's over there…"

"Um, I'm sorry but you've given me women's clothes," Ulquiorra spoke in a last attempt to escape, "and I don't think there are any other male clothes over-"

"Now, now, a little cross-dressing wouldn't hurt…" Nanao said as she pushed the pale man towards the dressing room. "Besides, I know you'd be able to pull it off… So go change!"

With an unsettling feeling in his stomach, Ulquiorra just admitted defeat and went to change.

**xxx**

"If Ulquiorra gets kidnapped I_ swear_ I am going to give you a _slow painful and bloody death_ Stark! You hear me? I am going to murder you! Murder! I won't rest until your blood is on my fucking hands, you hear that? I–!"

"Really, Grimmjow, just shut up…" Szayel rolled his eyes as he tightened his hold upon the raging man's left arm.

"Ulquiorra could easily defend himself if anything ever happens to him so just keep still, bro!" Il Forte added from the celebrity's other side; he, too, kept hold on the seething man so as to stop the model from tearing his manager limb from bloody limb.

"I don't believe any of you until I see Ulquiorra! Let go of me!" the sapphire-eyed man continued to trash around.

"Grimmjow what the hell is going on here?" Halibel just entered the dressing room; she raised a blonde brow at seeing her co-worker's antics.

"He brought his little boyfriend along and now little boyfriend appears to be missing." Szayel Aporro answered quickly.

"Really now?"

"Yeah! And Stark was the one left with him in this room! Szay and Forte just helped me dress up for the shoot and when we got out Ulquiorra's fucking gone! And Stark didn't even know where he went! Argh!" Grimmjow shouted with much rage.

"Fine, I'm sorry… I'll look for him or something, if that makes you happy…" Stark stated casually as he stood up from the sofa.

"You're not just going to _look_ for Ulquiorra damn it!" Grimmjow cussed. "You're going to _find_ him and fucking _bring him here_! I ain't gonna go to some stupid photo shoot unless I see Ulquiorra!"

"You're overreacting, bro…" Il Forte spoke in an attempt to calm down Grimmjow's nerves.

"Yeah, he might've just used the bathroom or something…" the younger Granz supplied.

"Well you'd better hope he _is_ just in the damned bathroom or else!"

"Grimmjow stop this nonsense." Halibel ordered sternly. "Take it logically: if you finish the photo shoot early then we'll have more time to search for Ulquiorra. So are you going to waste time there whining or are you going to get out there and do your job properly?"

Grimmjow seemed to think over his publicist's suggestion and finally gave in. The blonde woman led the four men out of the room and to the shooting area where most of the people involved were gathering.

"Grimmjow! Right on time!" A man wearing a pink flowery overcoat exclaimed once he saw the celebrity accompanied by his manager, publicist and stylists heading towards the shoot area.

"Kyoraku, how's everything doing over here?" Stark asked as he went ahead of his group towards his old time friend.

"Everything's fine…" Kyoraku Shunsui replied leading the goatee-d man towards the center of the room where all the lights and cameras were focused. "We're just putting the finishing touches… and deciding which lucky lady will be little Grimmjow's partner for the shoot…"

"Why not ask Grimmjow about it, he _is_ the one who will be working with them…" Stark suggested.

"Good thinking…" the director stated before calling out to the model. "Hey Grimmjow, come on here for a moment…"

"What?" the mildly disgruntled man asked as he made his way towards his manager and the director.

Mossy green eyes surveyed the celebrity from top to bottom. Grimmjow had a plain white dress shirt that clung to his form with the first three buttons undone; a black leather vest was set over it with all the buttons left open. A gray and black scarf, meanwhile, was loosely wrapped around his neck, going under the collar of his shirt, as fingerless black gloves were worn over his hands. Tight dark denim jeans were clad around the model's legs with knee high boots to cover his feet.

"Perfect outfit, Grimmjow," Kyoraku complimented as he led the celebrity and his manager towards the center. At least a dozen other people were present; all wearing semi-gothic clothes with a touch of punk, standing a few feet in front of the group were three different ladies. "But I need a little help from you first… You see, these three good ladies are dressed up so fine that we had quite a trouble picking out who'd be your partner for this shoot…" the director went on to explain. "So Stark, here, just said that you should be the one to pick who you're most comfortable to work with… So here they are…"

Grimmjow's frown only widened. Great, more work. Goddamn, couldn't they just get on with the shoot already? He still had to go find Ulquiorra. But then again, his inner voice spoke to him, the faster he picked a partner, the sooner the shoot would begin… it was just a stupid cycle. Well if they wanted him to pick, then they'll get their wish… Sapphire eyes looked at the first woman in the line.

She had knee-length pale lilac hair that was parted in the middle of her head. A pair of too-large sunglasses covered her eyes and her violet lipstick-ed lips formed a confident smirk. She wore a skimpy black tube-topped dress that exposed her cleavage and ended in the middle of her thighs. In addition, she had put on long black gloves that covered a third of her arms as well as knee-high stiletto boots. "Hey, cutie." She said in a sultry voice; a second later, Grimmjow turned to the next woman in line.

The second woman was just about as tall as he was. She had platinum blonde hair that was set up in large curls and streaked with black here and there. She wore a tight racer back top that was shortened so that it exposed her flat stomach. Multiple silver and black bangles hung from both her wrists and she wore short black shorts. Her grayish-hued leggings reached up to her thighs as the silver-lined boots covered her legs from the feet to the knees. She batted her eyes at him and Grimmjow realized that the woman had put on silver-hued contact lenses.

Turning his attention to the third woman in line, Grimmjow was somewhat irritated to find that the girl had her face turned away from him. She was a head shorter than him and had a very pale complexion. She didn't have much of a bust as the previous two and, as though to cover this up, the dress that she wore was off-shoulders with a thick line of white ruffles encircling her front, arms and back. Unlike the first two women's clothes, the third one wasn't as skimpy. The form-fitting black leather dress ended an inch above the woman's knees with black lace going around the edges. Fishnet stockings covered the pale legs and low cut boots were on the woman's feet. In compliment, fishnet gloves were worn on the woman's arms, ending just above her elbows and atop the fishnet were black fingerless hand gloves. A black laced choker was around the pale neck and the uneven ebony-hair had miniature rose clips set on each side.

"Er… can you face me a bit?" Grimmjow asked, scratching the back of his head and wondering why the hell he was taking too long.

The third woman turned and highly familiar jade eyes looked up at the celebrity. Hell, this woman looked eerily like Ulquiorra… the slightest difference was that her upper lip had black lipstick on it… and that she was wearing a dress.

"Um… Hi, Grimmjow…" the third woman spoke with an uneasy air; and a somewhat masculine voice.

Wow, even her voice sounded like Ulquiorra's… Sapphire eyes went up and down the woman's form once again. Well she _looked_ nice; she didn't appear to be like some prostitute as the other two were. The celebrity grinned at the third woman in line.

"Yo, Stark, Kyoraku, I pick this one…" Grimmjow called towards his manager and to the shoot director, jerking a thumb at the last woman.

The bright green eyes of the selected model widened. "_Grimmjow!_ It's me… Ulquiorra…" 'she' added in an urgent whisper, grabbing Grimmjow by the wrist.

Grimmjow just stood still, his eyes settling upon the one holding his wrist. Ebony brows were furrowed and green irises looked up beseechingly at him. "Ulquiorra?" the celebrity queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Ulquiorra hissed, wearing a definite frown on his lips.

Tanned lips broke into a wide grin, exposing rather sharp-looking teeth. "Damn, you look awesome! And you did this just for me?" With no warning at all, the celebrity encircled the pale man's form with his arms, hugging the smaller man tightly against his chest.

"Ulquiorra?" Stark's voice came, causing blue and green irises to turn towards him.

Porcelain cheeks burned a bright pink and a startled look came over Ulquiorra's face. "Stark! I, well – It's not what you think! I can explain this-!"

"Who knew you could make a good model?" Stark said before turning to his talent. "Well, it seems that you won't get to murder me after all, Grimm… Your Ulquiorra's right here, safe and sound… He's not lost, kidnapped, maimed, or whatever… "

"This little lady's a he?" Kyoraku asked with wide eyes, bending forward to look closer at Grimmjow's selected partner for the shoot. "Looked like a 'she' to me… Either way, I think you look fine, Ulquiorra…"

"Um, thank you…?" Ulquiorra replied, backing away from the director… as well as trying to break free from Grimmjow's hold on him.

"So how about we start this shooting?" Kyoraku turned around and called to the whole room. "Alright, Grimmjow and partner I need you to step up front, all the other extras fill up the background." The man commanded and everyone shuffled to follow the director's orders.

**xxx**

"Wow… Who knew Ulquiorra would look good in my design?" Szayel mused as he watched the shoot from behind one of the cameras.

"Who knew he'd pass as a girl, you mean…" Il Forte replied, his eyes trained on the main models of the shoot.

"He's a natural at this… Are you two sure he's not from the modeling agency?" Kyoraku commented, looking at the Granz brothers for a moment before going back to his directing.

"Ulquiorra's definitely not from the modeling agency… All this is just because Grimmjow's with him," the golden-eyed stylist said with a snicker.

"What's that got to do with Grimmjow?" the pink-clad director asked as he motioned for the cameras to take a shot.

"Let's just say that those two are quite… _close_…" the blonde Granz answered.

"Really now?" Kyoraku said as his moss green eyes latched onto the main models in the middle of the cameras and lights. "_I_ say that I've never worked with a guy who was willing to pose like that with another male…" A wide smile came over his lips.

In the middle of the agency models stood the center of attention. Grimmjow was standing upright, his face resting on Ulquiorra's exposed right shoulder as the latter stood in front of him, the pale face turned away from the celebrity. Ulquiorra was leaning back onto the muscled chest as Grimmjow's left hand was placed on the pale one's left hip; Ulquiorra's gloved right hand was set atop the celebrity's.

"Good, now Ulquiorra place your left hand on Grimmjow's left arm… Yes that's right, now Grimmjow, your right hand on Ulquiorra's right arm please." Kyoraku called out.

Ulquiorra obediently lifted his left hand and placed it on the blue-haired man's left arm, securing a firm grip on the muscled appendage. Meanwhile, Grimmjow's right hand took an almost possessive hold on Ulquiorra precisely just above the pale man's right elbow.

"Ulquiorra, lean back a bit more… And the two other pairs on the left and right move closer towards the center…" came further instructions from the director and everyone followed. "Okay, cameras!"

There were flashes of light from all angles and, once those died down, everybody relaxed from their positions. Jade eyed Ulquiorra instantly brought down his arms; god, this was tiring… A pair of soft lips suddenly landed on the side of the pale man's head, making him look up to find Grimmjow smiling down at him.

"You were great, Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow spoke as he wrapped both arms around the smaller man's waist.

"Well, er, thank you… but really, I was just following the director's orders…" Ulquiorra pointed out as he succumbed to the muscular man's hold, closing his eyes as he leaned back. "If I had it my way, I would just be standing behind the cameras to watch you… this modeling thing is very exhausting, Grimmjow."

"Oh? So you'd rather watch me pose like that with some other girl?" a low voice asked, lips brushing against ebony hair.

Pale eyelids opened by a fraction as dark brows over them met at the center. A clear frown made itself present over black and white lips.

Grimmjow only smirked at the resentful look on the porcelain face. Really, how could he _not_ like that man?

"Okay, last shot, everyone!" Kyoraku announced, his mossy green eyes immediately going towards the couple in the middle. "Alright, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, on the floor please…"

It was as though a big glass mirror had broken in the background. Everyone in the shooting area had gone stone still and imaginary crickets were chirping in the background.

Ulquiorra had been the one to break the monotone. "Excuse me?"

**xxx**

_What was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be there at all… So why wasn't he leaving?_

"Ulquiorra, try this…"

A slice of _something_ that was covered in a reddish sauce was heaped onto his plate.

Jade green eyes turned towards the man on his right side, an electric-blue haired man who was grinning too widely at him.

_Oh. That's why._

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra began uneasily as he stared back and forth from his plate to the celebrity. "What's that…?"

The sapphire-eyed man only smiled wider. "_That _is fish fillet in sweet and sour sauce… Try it, it's great…"

"…Okay…" Using the knife and fork in his hands, the pale man sliced a bit of the fish fillet and placed it in his mouth. It tasted… alright. Ulquiorra cut another bit and took it in again, relishing the tangy flavor of the viand.

"So?" Grimmjow asked, looking expectantly at the dark-haired man beside him.

"I like it…" Ulquiorra replied, smiling up at the muscular man.

"Great! Now this one…"

Bright green eyes widened in alarm as Grimmjow moved to get another platter of food from the table. Really now, the man has been setting food after food on his plate you'd think he was incapable of getting food himself. "Grimmjow," Ulquiorra grasped Grimmjow's left wrist before the latter could get his hand on another plate of food to serve him. "Stop that…"

"What?" a most confused look settled on the celebrity's boyish face.

"I can get food for myself, alright?" Ulquiorra told the muscled man as gently as he could; he didn't want Grimmjow to take his words wrongly, after all. "Why aren't _you_ eating anything?"

"'M fine…" Grimmjow replied dismissively, using his free hand to reach over the table again. "Besides, you really have _got_ to have a taste of that–"

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra stated in a warning tone, his voice deadly serious.

"Is it bad for me to serve you food?" the electric-blue haired celebrity asked, putting on a hurt look.

The ebony-haired man frowned. "It's not like that–"

"Then you'd feed me?" sapphire-eyes shone brightly as a grin settled on tanned lips." Just like–"

"No." Jade-eyed Ulquiorra refused flat out.

"But you already did that before and–"

"No, Grimmjow."

"Please?"

"Grow up, Jeagerjaques."

"Aw. But you love me when I'm like this." The celebrity countered, throwing the pale man a wink.

A rush of color filled up the porcelain cheeks as perfect dark brows furrowed. "Wh-What? That's not–?"

"You're just too cute, Ulquiorra!!" Grimmjow exclaimed, placing an arm around the smaller man's shoulders, pulling the man close and placing a swift peck on the side of Ulquiorra's head. The jade-eyed man promptly colored up a darker shade of red.

"I thought I told you no kissing in public…" Ulquiorra mumbled, maintaining the put off look on his face despite the embarrassment that was creeping up on him. In spite of everything, though, the pale-skinned man had to admit that he was kinda sorta beginning to like Grimmjow being Grimmjow.

Sapphire eyes held the gaze of twin jade orbs and Grimmjow's hand tightened its hold on Ulquiorra's shoulder, a soft smile coming up on the celebrity's lips.

The two continued to hold each other's gazes for a few long seconds until…

A quiet cough sounded opposite the pair.

Hearing this, Ulquiorra's eyes widened in sudden realization and he immediately pulled away from the celebrity, hastily sitting up straight again. He turned his still-reddish face towards the person – or rather, the _people _that sat on the opposite side of the dining table.

It was too late, though. If the knowing smiles on the lips of the Granz brothers were any sign. Stark and Halibel's amused silence didn't help either.

"I'd_ hate_ to interrupt this _charming_ moment," Il Forte began with an airy tone, chocolate eyes laughing silently at the celebrity before him. "But I think other people wouldn't want dessert in the middle of their main course…"

Szayel Aporro, who was sitting directly opposite the college student, had a much too wide grin on his lips. The light reflecting on his glasses only served to give it a rather mysterious gleam. "Oh, and Grimmy," the bespectacled man added. "When you finally decide to let go of the platter of fish fillet, I think I'd want to have some…"

Huffing for he knew very well that his stylists were mocking him, Grimmjow roughly pushed the plate of food towards the pink-haired man. "There!"

"Thank you~!" the younger Granz chirped as he took the platter.

A small nudge on his side brought the slightly-seething celebrity's attention to the pale man beside him.

"Eat." Ulquiorra said quietly, uttering the word from the corner of his mouth. Jade eyes looking up at the muscular man from the corner of his eyes as the corners of pale lips were slightly pulled upwards.

The sapphire-eyed man gave a small grin in return and finally began to pile food onto his own plate.

**xxx**

"Wow! Ulquiorra can I have that dress?"

"Cirucci can it…" came a voice mixed with irritation and embarrassment.

"I never knew you liked to go in drag, Ulquiorra…" a hazel eyed woman added from behind him in a tone of light jesting.

"I told you it was all a mistake right? Some weird guy just pulled me out…" Ulquiorra muttered, casting his green eyes towards the floor. It was a Friday night, and he was out with his little circle of friends.

"Ri-ght…" Cirucci responded, elongating the 'i' in her statement, making her tone to be one of mockery.

"I think Ulquiorra-kun looks amazing with Grimmjow-san in that picture." Orihime voiced out, her gray eyes staring unabashedly at the photo behind the shop windows.

"Amazing?!" Nnoitra exclaimed, one raven brow rising up his forehead. "For the love of god, he's wearing a goddamn _dress_!! That's just–"

"Just what?" teal-haired Neliel faced the onyx-eyed man. The look in her hazel eyes daring the lanky man to say _anything_ about Ulquiorra in a dress.

"Er…" Nnoitra ultimately lost his speech and ended up crossing his arms, turning away and huffing as though _he'd_ been the one offended.

"So that's why you suddenly disappeared after school last Monday…" Tesla said in a placating tone just to get a conversation started up again.

"Yeah… Grimmjow picked me up…" Ulquiorra reminded the mocha-eyed man.

"So why aren't you two dating tonight?" Cirucci asked, amethyst eyes trained on the ebony-haired man.

"He's got work and I don't want to occupy every minute of his time…" the jade-eyed man answered, blushing only in the slightest at the woman's straightforward query.

"You're just saying that coz you know he'd very well skip his work for you," Neliel added in with a kind smile.

"He wouldn't." Ulquiorra stated firmly even though thinking of Neliel's words alone somehow made him feel all warm inside. "Anyway, I thought we came here to see a movie…"

"Ah, don't change topics, Ulquiorra…" inky-haired Cirucci stated, looking back and forth between her pale-skinned friend and the photo of the same man with Grimmjow behind the shop window.

"Cirucci, Ulquiorra's got a fine point." Tesla pointed out. "If we keep on dawdling here, we might miss the start of the movie…"

"Tesla's right. Alright then, we'll talk more about Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's blooming love life later," Neliel said, her words somewhat making the porcelain cheeks of one Ulquiorra Schiffer color up a bright red. "Come on, guys…" And with that, the group of six headed towards the elevator that would take the four floors up to the cinemas.

Mere moments after the group headed away from the shop, a tall and slender figure came to a stop right in front of the same glass windows.

Instead of mannequins donning the clothes, the articles of clothing were artfully laid down on the silver-hued flooring. Lines of crystals hung from the ceiling giving the area a somewhat elegant air. The object of attention, however, was the backdrop where, in front of a line of fabulously dressed models, a certain celebrity sensation was rather intimately wrapped with an ebony-haired woman… or so it seems.

Blood red eyes peeked from behind partly opened eyelids, taking in the whole image, a leering grin paying homage upon thin lips. "Hmm… Ul…quiorra… was it? Ara, dear little Grimmjow… ya sure have evaded us for a long time, no…?"

**xxx**

**A/N:** I'm sorry if the photo shoot theme was _so_ unoriginal… but I really just wanted an excuse to get Ulqui cross-dressing… XD Although, I was thinking twice about posting up this chapter since I think it was a bit irrelevant… but chapter 16 wouldn't make sense without this… -sigh-

… I was losing interest in writing this chapter half-way so I'm sorry if this isn't at par with the other chapters… Anyway... ON TO CHAPTER 16~ CUZ A DOUBLE UPDATE IS DOUBLE DA~? Go~!! :)


	16. Countdown Cocktail

**xxx**

Chapter Sixteen: Countdown Cocktail

**xxx**

Pale eyelids slowly fluttered open, murky jade irises blurrily looking up at the ceiling above him. The loud ringing of his cell phone's alarm clock was near his ears. Ah, yes. It was morning once again.

The slender man sat up in his bed, the covers pooling on his lap as he did so. Frail-looking arms were stretched as a yawn passed the partly opened lips. Jade eyes fell to the still ringing gadget and a pale hand promptly grasped the green and black phone and deftly pushing the 'Stop' button. Rubbing the sleep off of his eyes, the ebony-haired figure rose out of bed and instantly made its way out of the door.

Roughly thirty minutes later, the same man was walking out the front door, donning a fresh set of clothes and a relatively lax expression on the porcelain face. "I'm off, Grim… See you later…" and with that, the apartment door closed with a soft 'thud'.

Slowly a pure white head of fur was raised, light blue eyes reflecting the closed wooden door. The albino feline blinked a couple of times before burrowing its head into its front paws once more. Something was changing about his master…

After all, it had never been the jade-eyed man's custom to go out on Sundays and come back home in the dead of the night… not until yesterday, that is. Although he _did_ notice that the usually detached man seemed to be a bit more delighted these days… if anything else.

**xxx**

"Ulquiorra-kun!"

Feet stopped and the porcelain face turned upon hearing a familiar voice call him by name. Jade eyes found an auburn-haired woman rushing towards him along the sidewalk. "Orihime," Ulquiorra acknowledged.

"Good morning, Ulquiorra-kun," the gray-eyed woman greeted as the two of them began to cross the street towards the university which sat on the other side. "Ne, ne, you seem to be in a good mood today…"

"Whatever made you think of that?" the slender man asked, hands in his pockets as he entered the University gates with his companion.

"Well, usually Ulquiorra-kun wouldn't wait for me when I greet him," Orihime pointed out in a rather gleeful manner. "But today, Ulquiorra-kun waited for me before he crossed the street… Something good happened between you and Grimmjow-san, correct?"

Ulquiorra was silent for a moment, processing the Japanese woman's assessment. Finally, the jade-eyed man conceded. "I suppose you're right, Orihime…"

"So?" gray-eyed Orihime asked, a wide smile on her lips.

"What do you mean 'so'?" a dark ebony brow arched up.

"What happened? Did you two go out last night?" the woman prodded.

Ulquiorra frowned at that. "How did you guess?" he asked in a highly suspicious tone, he was quite sure that he hadn't told anyone about his date with Grimmjow last night. A faint pink hue tinged the porcelain cheeks once he registered that he'd just used the words '_date_', '_with_', and '_Grimmjow_' in the same sentence.

"Ulquiorra-kun's wearing a smile today," came Orihime's simple answer.

The ebony-haired man couldn't find a reply for that so he just kept quiet.

"Oh, but does Ulquiorra-kun already know?" Orihime wondered aloud raising a finger to her cheek in thinking.

"Know what?" the jade-eyed man queried.

"This weekend some showbiz shows featured Grimmjow-san and his supposedly new lover…" the Japanese stated.

"_What_?" Ulquiorra's voice suddenly had a sharp edge to it and his reply came ever so quick that the busty woman was quite surprised. _Grimmjow's… **new** lover…?_

"They - There were some pictures, it showed two people wearing white a-and one of them was Grimmjow-san…" Orihime told her friend whose lax atmosphere had suddenly dissolved; the woman's voice became somewhat shaky. "T-They were at some café and… and well, the show's hosts just gave their opinions about it coz Grimmjow-san had an arm around the smaller person, and- and then the hosts said that next week they'll have a special interview with Grimmjow-san about it…"

"Guys… _in white_…? A café…?" Ulquiorra repeated as understanding dawned on him. Oh… _Oh_. Jade irises widened by a fraction and the pinkish tint resurfaced on his pale cheeks. That 'new lover'… was… him… OH. Dear lord someone had actually taken a photo of him with Grimmjow when they first went out…

"I think you need to clear things up with Grimmjow-san immediately, Ulquiorra-kun," gray-eyed Orihime said in a worried tone.

Hearing the woman's words, Ulquiorra let go of his train of thought, a composed air surrounding him again. "Don't worry about it, Orihime… T-That guy with Grimmjow on those photos… I… I'm quite certain that it's… well, me…"

"Really?" gray irises went wide at this revelation.

"Er, yes…" the ebony-haired man explained. "That time that I agreed to go out with him, remember? You guys picked out a white outfit for me then…"

"Oh… so it _was_ Ulquiorra-kun…" Orihime surmised happily as their walk came to an end at a corner of the hallway.

"Well, this is my class… Thank you for informing me about the news Orihime but I assure you, there's nothing to worry about…" jade-eyed Ulquiorra stated.

"Yes, sir!" Orihime replied jovially. "Well then, I'll see you later, Ulquiorra-kun…"

The pale man only nodded and entered the classroom.

Somehow, after a measly week, the school population had finally gotten over the news that Ulquiorra Schiffer was going out with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques…

… Then again, the University _is_ quite a small number compared to the general public…

Ulquiorra only sighed as he took his usual seat in the classroom. They'll just have to cross the bridge when they get there…

**xxx**

"Grimmjow have you seen this?!"

One eyelid lazily cracked open, revealing an iris of a sapphire shade. "What?" came the automatic query from slightly parted tanned lips.

"Oh get _up_, would you?" certain bespectacled man's voice commanded. The soles of his boots tapping impatiently at the floor carpet beside the occupied bed.

Cursing, the muscular man finally sat up straight, yawning widely. Sapphire eyes opened and he saw his most common visitors standing about in his room.

"'Sup, Szay, Forte?" Grimmjow greeted groggily a hand absentmindedly raking through his hair.

"Well good morning to you, too, bro…" the older Granz greeted genially, moving from his position of leaning against the bedroom's doorway to stand beside his brother.

"This is no 'good morning', you two!" pink-haired Szayel Aporro stated crossly.

"What's the matter?" the sapphire-eyed celebrity finally addressed the problem, a.k.a. one Szayel Aporro Granz freaking out in his bedroom.

"This!" the pink-haired stylist pressed the power button on the remote control in his hands consequentially causing the TV in the bedroom to turn on.

The screen displayed the local morning news program where the news anchor had just turned the screen over to a silver-haired man for the latest news in the entertainment industry.

"Thank you," the silver-haired man began as he faced the camera, a perpetual grin sitting on his lips, his slanted eyes only serving to surround the man with a highly mischievous air. His voice was light and teasing. "Well now, a lotta rumors have been spreadin' this past weekend and it most certainly involves a rising superstar by the name of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Lots'a photos were uploaded all over the trusty ol' internet and look at what we've got here…"

The next series of photos that filled up the screen instantly got Grimmjow up and alert. Holy mother of fuck… Image after image of him with Ulquiorra on their first date was showed on screen, and even if there was a black bar to hide the pale man's identity on TV it was too darn obvious to him who it was.

Finally, the short photo slideshow finished and the entertainment anchor was shown once again. A most knowing grin plastered on that thin face.

"It's still quite unconfirmed whether the photos are real or fake but," a spindly finger was raised. "I gotta admit that darling Grimmjow was being quite accommodatin' to… oh, wait a moment… is that a she… or a he? I really can't quite tell…" Those ever-grinning lips twisted into a devious smirk.

A cold wave passed through Grimmjow's spine at the silver-haired man's insinuative tone. His mind doing a mantra on the words _shitshitshitshitholymotherfuckingshit_…

Il Forte, on the other hand, merely crossed his arms over his eyes, blonde brows furrowing as chocolate eyes watched the telecast. His brother, meanwhile, had a most put off expression on his face; muttering words along the lines of 'that meddling git…'.

"So if you're watching right now, Grimmy-kins," the lean anchorman continued, wearing a leering smile. "Why don't cha enlighten us on the matter? Yer manager sure ain't telling us anything. Loads of people have already witnessed you goin' out with this mystery person of yers… 'S'not nice to keep all of us guessin', ya know… Ah, well, that's it for my segment for today, back to–"

Szayel turned the TV off, his golden eyes now turned towards the celebrity who had a rather deadpanned expression on his face. "Well?" the stylist demanded, placing his hands on his hips.

"… I guess I'd have to come out… and explain everything…?" Grimmjow answered sheepishly.

"You do no such thing!" Szayel Aporro stated with a fierce expression on him. "You very well know how that – that insufferable _bastard_ would twist your words and make things sound like–"

"So you're saying that I should deny being with Ulquiorra?" the celebrity frowned at the prospect.

"I'm sure Ulquiorra would understand!" the golden-eyed man reasoned. "We can't have you declaring to the public that you're gay!"

"I'm _bi_, Szayel…" electric-blue haired Grimmjow replied almost wearily.

"What does it matter?" the younger Granz waved him off. "We'll have to meet up with Stark and Halibel about this… Goodness knows we don't need anymore issues… Ooh that worthless lying imbecile just makes my blood boil…"

"Come on, Grimmjow," Il Forte called, seeing his brother go into his 'ranting' mode once again; he walked over and placed a hand on the celebrity's shoulder, coaxing him. "Get up…"

"Fine, fine…" the sapphire-eyed man finally gave in, pushing off the covers from his form and getting out of bed. So much for sleeping in today…

**xxx**

"Neliel! Tesla! Over here!"

The aforementioned students turned towards the voice that called them and relief showed on both their faces.

The mocha-eyed blond made it first to the group of four that awaited them, and he immediately apologized for his tardiness. Saying something about having to lose some stalker or another…

"What kept _you_, Nel-chan?" Orihime asked her best friend who came last.

"Well, Professor Matsumoto held me back after class," the busty hazel-eyed woman answered.

"Why's that?" Cirucci asked next, narrowing her amethyst eyes. It was common knowledge to her group of friends that the Thunderwitch heiress had a great dislike for the Journalism instructor. The strawberry-blonde woman was a bit too nosy in the gothic woman's opinion.

"I don't know if it's good or bad but apparently, news about Ulquiorra's developing love life had reached the faculty," teal-haired Neliel replied, barely suppressing her giggles as the ebony-haired man colored up a pale pink hue. "Professor Matsumoto was just asking me to confirm the news…"

"And what did you tell her?" the jade-eyed man inquired, a dangerous edge in his tone.

"The whole truth of it, of course," was the woman's response. "Told her, that you _are_ together with Grimmjow and that there's nothing more to it than that… Then she asked me how far you two have gone…"

Pinkish cheeks burned scarlet at the sudden turn of their conversation. Seeing Cirucci smirk knowingly at him was not helping in the least.

"But of course, I told her that I had no idea about it," Neliel went on saying. "It wasn't my business, after all…"

A sigh of relief escaped the pale lips but the hazel-eyed woman wasn't finished yet.

"I just said that if she wanted to know, she should just personally ask you, Ulquiorra."

The pale man froze in his step, turning an incredulous face to his friend. "You said _what_?!"

Orihime barely concealed the bursts of laughter that bubbled inside her.

Nnoitra, who'd been keeping quiet all the while, wolf-whistled before grinning from ear to ear. "Nice," the raven-haired man said.

"Relax, Ulquiorra," Neliel appeased. "There's no way Professor Matsumoto would actually take that to heart…"

"You'd better hope not."

Little did Ulquiorra know, though, the Journalism professor was simply the least of his problems.

**xxx**

"Grimmjow, are you okay?"

A smirk adorned tanned lips as eyelids fluttered shut, tanned hands holding a cellphone beside his ear. "I'm fine, I'm fine… Why do you ask?"

"You haven't contacted me all day…" came a quiet voice from the gadget.

Hearing the pale man sound almost whining made the celebrity grin wider. "Aw, you missed me, Ulquiorra? I missed you too."

"Shut it, it's not like that!" Ulquiorra replied defensively from the other end.

"Oh sure… Anyway, I'm sorry about today, schedule's been hella busy…" the sapphire-eyed man apologized. "I couldn't even pick you up…"

"Come on, I already told you, it's stupid of you to pick me up after school," ebony-haired Ulquiorra reprimanded.

"But–"

"No."

"Ah heck…"

"Anyway, I was just checking that you haven't died on me yet… I'd better go to sleep now, good night, Grimmjow."

"Good night…" Grimmjow responded out of custom, he then fisted his hands recalling that he had something important to say. "Oh, wait, Ulquiorra?" He quickly added.

"Yes?"

A sigh of relief escaped the male model but his reprieve was only temporary as he soon steeled himself to compose his next statement. "Er, are you doing anything important tomorrow afternoon?"

"Why?" came the slender man's sharp question.

"I – well – there's something important that we need to talk about…"

"Well then, just tell it to me now."

Grimmjow bit his lip. "… I don't think it'll be easy for me to say. C-Can we just meet up tomorrow? After school?"

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra's voice was laced with stress.

"I need to speak to you personally, okay?"

"What for?"

"Just… important stuff…"

"You keep saying it's important but you won't tell me?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow! I swear! GoodnightUlquiorraIloveyou!"

Wide jade eyes stared with a puzzled look at the cellphone in his hands, the call having just ended. Shaking his head, Ulquiorra decided that he'd never really understand that man… He didn't even catch what the other's last words were…

Grimmjow was… acting weird.

**xxx**

**A/N:** Ah, I can feel the ending so near… a chapter or two away, maybe? This has seriously gone farther than expected, I can tell you guys that… Haha…

I have to admit, this chapter is unbeta'd because frankly I got tired of waiting for my friend/beta to return her edited work… and it's been like two weeks or more and I'm really feeling bad about not updating this. SO I've decided that the next chapters will be un-beta'd but I _will_ update it every weekend…

It's a really hectic world but still… Smile everybody! :D


	17. Gin & Sin

**xxx**

Chapter Seventeen: Gin and Sin

**xxx**

"That will be all for today. Class dismissed!"

As soon as those words left the professor's lips, Ulquiorra snatched up his messenger bag from the floor and slipped it around his body. Never had he anticipated the end of the day more than he did at that moment. He quickly placed his notebook and pen inside the bag before zipping it up. Curiosity had left him pretty much sleepless the night before and the anxiety in him only served to double as he counted down the hours to when Grimmjow had said they'd meet up…

"Ulquiorra," a familiar voice called his name as a hand settled on his left shoulder.

The pale man stopped before turning around to find Cirucci smiling at him along with Tesla, to whom the hand on his shoulder belonged.

"Stop worrying," Cirucci told the ebony-haired man to which she only received a small smile in reply.

Of course, his friends were all privy to the conversation that he'd had with Grimmjow last night. They all told him not to worry about it and Ulquiorra greatly appreciated their concern. So he tried not to openly show his nervousness; and apparently, he wasn't doing much good at it.

"Lighten up, Ulquiorra," Tesla added, retracting his hand.

Jade-eyed Ulquiorra only nodded and the three of them left the classroom, heading outside towards the University gates. The trio had only just reached the lobby of the building when a busty teal-haired woman came running at them; even almost crashing.

"You guys!" Neliel shouted as she came to a halt a deadly three feet away from her friends.

"Whoa, Neliel!" Cirucci exclaimed, having jumped back a feet or two at the other woman's sudden appearance.

"What's with all the running?" Tesla asked, inclining his head in query.

"You wouldn't believe this…" came the hazel-eyed woman's almost breathless invitation as she led her friends towards the wide-open doors that opened directly to the pathway leading towards University gates.

Ulquiorra gulped as he witnessed the scene in front of him. Neliel had the right to get all flustered after all.

In addition to the usual students milling around the grounds, quite a number of, for a lack of a better word, _uninvited guests_ were lurking in front of the university gates. With – oh sweet god – _cameras_, _microphones_, and – shit – those people were from the _media_!!

Never had any of them seen those glassy jade eyes go so wide. Ulquiorra's porcelain face had turned as pale as possible. The ebony-haired man was tightlipped as he eyed the surroundings.

Those media men didn't seem to be able to get into the school grounds; thank god for security. And, - oh wait, what in the world was he thinking? Surely those people weren't there for _him_… There must be something about the school. Yeah. There was no way it could be about –

"Excuse me," a bubbly-looking woman from the media crowd called to an outgoing student.

The brunette student stopped accordingly. "Yes?"

"Do you recognize this man?" The news anchor proceeded to ask, holding up a photo for the girl, her voice loud over the chattering of the other newscasters.

"Yeah, that's Ulquiorra Schiffer." The student replied with a casual shrug.

"So he _does_ go to this University?"

"Yeah, I've even got a couple of classes with him…"

"Thank you darling, be on your way now…" the reporter stated, pocketing the photo once more as the brunette walked past the crowd. She then turned to the other people in the crowd and whipped up a quick conversation with a man holding a filming camera.

"Ulquiorra… I think they're looking for you…" Cirucci's words left her violet-hued lips with an air of disbelief.

"…I noticed." The jade-eyed man replied, unable to help his cynical tone.

"How're you gonna meet up with Grimmjow now…?" Neliel asked, now having regained her breath.

"I'll call him," Ulquiorra answered, one pale hand immediately going to the pocket of his jacket.

Mocha, amethyst and hazel eyes shared knowing glances, none of the three students dared to utter a word as they watched Ulquiorra press speed dial one before lifting his cellphone to his right ear.

The gadget had ringed thrice before the other end picked up.

"Hey Ulquiorra? Why'd you call?" Grimmjow's distinct voice came. "Did something happen?"

"What? No…" Ulquiorra replied, feeling quite flustered that the celebrity immediately asked his well-being.

"Oh good," the jade-eyed man heard the other's sigh of relief over the phone. "Well, just wait for me at your University alright? I'm almost there…"

"Ah, yes, about that…" Ulquiorra took a quick peek over the side of the doors. "There are some media people over here… They're crowded around the gates and… well, I have reason to believe that they're looking for me, specifically…"

"WHAT?"

The ebony-haired man instinctively stretched his hand away from his ears, rendering the green and black cellphone to be an arm's length away at the muscular man's expletive yell. Even his three friends (as well as the other students in the surrounding area) seemed to jump out of their skin at the sudden roar.

"Grimmjow, you didn't have to be so loud!" Ulquiorra hissed once he'd replaced the gadget back against his ear.

"No shit? There's media men at your University?!" the sapphire-eyed man queried in a relatively calmer tone but his apprehension was clear over the static.

"… Yes."

"I'll be there in a minute. Don't get out until I get there, got it?" Grimmjow commanded from the other end of the line.

"O-Okay…" Ulquiorra found it much easier to just agree, right after he'd given his reply the line went dead. The slender man stared at his cellphone for a few moments before he replaced it back into his pocket.

"What did he say?" Neliel was first to ask.

Turning towards his friends, Ulquiorra answered. "He told me not to leave, and… he'll be here soon…"

Suddenly, loud noises came from outside and the four friends looked at each other before simultaneously rushing out of the building, along with all the students in the hall, to see what had happened. Each one of them had stilled upon seeing a familiar black Mercedes pull into the school grounds. The cameras and media people immediately crowded around the vehicle and Ulquiorra promptly felt his heart drop into his stomach when the door on the driver's side opened and spiky electric-blue hair became the prelude of a certain celebrity's arrival.

As expected the reporters closed in on the muscular man. Throwing their questions at the man with no pause, whatsoever.

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow! What can you say about your being here?"

"Is it true that your rumored lover studies here?"

"If so, are you here to pick him up?"

"How long have you two been–?"

"Shut up!" the male model roared at the crowd around him. "Just shut the fuck up!"

The media appeared stunned and none of them seemed to be able to say another word.

Satisfied, Grimmjow made his way through the crowd, mercilessly pushing aside the reporters that were nothing less than speechless and immobile. Too-blue eyes instantly spotted the pale-skinned man standing between three of his friends.

The other students immediately backed away at the approach of the celebrity as such that only the four friends remained in front of him when he finally stopped.

"G-Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra found himself saying almost automatically at the taller man covered him in his shadow.

"Told you I was coming…" the tanned man replied with a grin before turning towards the ebony-haired man's friends. "I'll be borrowing him for a moment," he told them bluntly.

Cirucci and Tesla nodded furiously while Neliel merely grinned and said, "Okay!"

Nodding, Grimmjow securely wrapped an arm around the smaller male before going back to his car.

Upon his return to the midst of the crowd, the numerous reporters came back to life with fresh questions, this time they were even a bit more forceful but the celebrity still didn't give an answer.

Ulquiorra could feel his cheeks heat up at the minimal proximity between him and Grimmjow, and then there was the matter of the press who were closed in around them. His pale hands clutched his gray-toned messenger bag tightly, the endlessly flashing cameras somewhat blinding him. Not too long after, the car door was opened and a soft whisper in his ear told him to get in. Nodding, the jade-eyed man settled into the passenger's seat and the door closed after him. Ulquiorra looked out of the tinted windows and found Grimmjow ignoring the pressing questions and moving towards the driver's side.

"Quite a roguish crowd those media people are… no one upholds the rights of celebrities anymore…"

Surprised at the sudden voice, Ulquiorra turned his head and found the celebrity's blonde publicist sitting cross-legged in the backseat.

"Halibel…" the pale-skinned man acknowledged.

"Good afternoon, Ulquiorra," the emerald-eyed woman replied.

"Good after–"

"– And I will not fucking hesitate to run you bastards over, so clear out!"

With the profanely loud insult, Grimmjow got into his car and locked the doors, immediately starting up the engine. And as if they'd really taken the celebrity's threat to heart, the crowd of reporters dispersed and gave way as the black vehicle drove out.

"Fucking idiots…" the sapphire-eyed man muttered under his breath as he maneuvered his car out onto the streets.

"Your statements aren't anything good to note either, Grimmjow," Halibel commented from the back seat.

The driver only frowned wider at his publicist's words.

Ulquiorra looked back and forth between the two, wondering inwardly what was with the great tension in the air.

Grimmjow seemed to feel the shorter man's unease as he soon flashed a reassuring smile at the latter.

The ebony-haired man then decided that he trusted Grimmjow enough, so he sat back and kept quiet… for now. Glassy jade irises were trained on the passing view outside the window of the car, idly watching as people, buildings, and vehicles flew by. Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel a nauseating feeling in the pits of his stomach; Grimmjow was driving smoothly, not too fast or anything, so the college student couldn't help but wonder why he was feeling so… jittery. It must be the dead-serious air that hung about, Ulquiorra concluded as he sat back further into the seat. His heart was beating quite erratically inside his chest and he could almost swear that the organ's pace only doubled when Grimmjow finally parked the car under a thirty-story condominium building.

Once the engine died down, Halibel was first to get out of the vehicle. Ulquiorra made to follow but a hand enclosed his left wrist. The pale face turned to find Grimmjow looking worriedly at him.

"Grimmjow?" the smaller man dared to ask, quite startled at the anxiety shown on the muscular man's features.

"Don't be nervous, alright?" the celebrity spoke in a quiet voice, his deep sapphire eyes looking at none but the ebony-haired man. "I love you."

Porcelain cheeks bloomed crimson. Ulquiorra felt his throat dry up, hearing those unexpected words. Confusion filled his thoughts; why did Grimmjow look so miserable as he said that? Something was wrong… He could feel fear enveloping his being. Grimmjow sounded like he was already saying goodbye… Ulquiorra shut his eyes and resolutely shook his head. No, he wouldn't think about that. No, no, no. Just then a warm hand cupped his cheek, jade eyes opening to find the electric-blue haired man's face merely a breath away. Ulquiorra's gaze softened when he met liquid sapphire orbs; Grimmjow was afraid.

"Why are–?" the silent query never did make it out of the jade-eyed man's lips as another pair covered them. Surprise came at first, but soon, Ulquiorra just melted into the kiss, vaguely noticing the tighter grip that the other had on his wrist.

Slowly, Grimmjow broke the kiss, his deep blue eyes staring once again into his lover's. "We'll be fine, alright?" he stated in a voice which he hoped to be calm.

Ulquiorra just stared, his mind desperately processing the somewhat cryptic message. He couldn't help but feel all the more anxious.

Outside, emerald-eyed Halibel crossed her arms loosely, opting to stare away from the vehicle. Really now, Grimmjow was acting so immature. The publicist impatiently tapped her foot on the floor. You'd think those two were going to be separated for life, the way they were being all so emotional in the car. They were just going to discuss their options, the press was already raging, and they needed to come up with a conclusion as soon as possible – whether it be good or bad.

Finally the car doors opened and the two men stepped out. Grimmjow locked his car and, with a nod, Halibel led the way.

**xxx**

A few minutes later, Ulquiorra found himself being welcomed to an elegant suite at the twentieth floor of the building. The color scheme of blue, black and white told him most effectively that Grimmjow resided in there.

A wide and posh-looking sitting room greeted the trio, a wide doorway to the right side opened up to a spic and tidy kitchen set but jade eyes quickly traveled and rested at the sight of the three other individuals present. Stark and the Grantz brothers were occupying the navy blue sofa in the room – all of them looked up at their entrance with this unreadable look in their faces that Ulquiorra gulped – which thankfully went unnoticed by anyone else. The talent manager didn't look the least bit like his usual sleepy self; Szayel adjusted his rectangular specs up the bridge of his nose, a tight smile pulling on his lips and he crossed his legs and relaxed against the couch; only Il Forte appeared to have any will to attempt to brighten the cloudy mood. The older Granz brother smiled at the newcomers and greeted them a cheerful 'Hello'.

Halibel only nodded as she strode past the men and sat down on an unoccupied seat adjacent to the one with her colleagues.

Why did everyone look so solemn? The jade-eyed student couldn't help but wonder inwardly. The small smile he gave in reply to the blonde man's greeting came out somewhat dry. Why did it feel like something was so very wrong?

Grimmjow let out a small noiseless sigh as he felt the tension in the atmosphere, looking down at Ulquiorra only made his stomach churn even more – and that wasn't in the good way. Seriously, couldn't those guys be a teensy bit more… hospitable, in the least? It felt like they were going to prosecute some murderer in there. Breaking off his thoughts, the celebrity placed a hand on the pale man's shoulders, putting up a reassuring smile for the other to see. He then led the ebony-haired man towards the empty seat a coffee table across Halibel's, he let Ulquiorra take the seat as he perched on the arm rest – well, it _was_ the closest he could get without resorting to… well. Now wasn't the time for such things anyway.

Jade green eyes were looking up at him imploringly – Ulquiorra actually felt a tad bit scared at their current predicament. Everyone looked so serious and no one was speaking; they were just looking at the couple with calculating gazes. Grimmjow hardened his gaze, he'd be damned if he'd just let them decide for themselves. His tanned hand still hadn't left Ulquiorra's shoulder, and he gave it a quick squeeze. He was determined to fight damn it.

At the sudden pressure on his shoulder, the pale-skinned man steeled his expression. Grimmjow had such an aura of determination in him… Ulquiorra found his unease lifting a bit.

"Well?" Grimmjow finally started, finally tearing his gaze away from his love and looking at his co-workers. His voice still had it's loud and brash quality but if you listened enough, you could hear the slightest bit of tremor in them. "Let's get this over with…"

Stark nodded and landed his gaze on Ulquiorra's porcelain face. "I assume you already know why we're all gathered, Ulquiorra?" he asked in a calm tone.

The addressed man was subtly surprised at the question directed at him but he felt that he already knew. "…It's because of the media, is it not?" Ulquiorra replied, half-wishing that this wasn't going to turn out as he felt it would. Grimmjow and his crew all questioning him like this… the media being in the know of his established relationship with the muscular celebrity… he never really expected this so soon.

"Yes, the media is already closing in on your status with Grimmjow, here," Stark continued, looking much too serious. "And I think you already know what comes next when the media has these unverified claims…"

Glassy green-tinted eyes darkened slightly in hue.

"We'll have to come up with how we're going to handle those press questions and everything," Il Forte added. "Normally, we'd be doing this by ourselves but, as Grimmjow had insisted, you're part of this too, Ulquiorra…"

"So…" the ebony-haired man was slowly beginning to understand. "You mean we're all here just to decide if–"

"It's either make or break, Ulquiorra," golden-eyed Szayel Aporro swiftly cut to the chase. "So which is it?"

**xxx**

**A/N:** … The chapters keep getting shorter… Hn. I was going to write more on the conversations but it wasn't going too well so I killed off the rest of the paragraphs… Revelation time in the next chapter…

I've just reread the first couple of chapters of this fic a while back and I went like _Whoa! How did __that__ become __this__?!_ I can't believe I wrote like that… -is feeling quite self-conscious now- I realize I've made Ulqui go through a big, big phase in the story span of, uh, two months… O_O;

Anyway, my Bleach!Muse was just revived a few days back… Thank you Black Storm Van Pendragon for bringing my faith back to Bleach… Yes, those Bleach Cards can work wonders… If anyone has any link/source for those Bleach Cards (y'know, the one with Espadas in casual clothes) please do share~ :) Apparently, all I needed to love Bleach again was a picture of Grimm in sexy ass clothes… and Ulqui wearing a slick fur-lined coat… I made a background of it so if anyone's interested, the link's in my profile~

Hail SchifferJaques~!

…Yeah I ain't complying with Kubo Tite's official spelling… because I just think he lost his naming abilities… Seriously… _COYOTE Starrk_…? WTF.


	18. Sunset Strip

**xxx**

Chapter Eighteen: Sunset Strip

**xxx**

"Ciru-chan, you agree with me, right?"

"Definitely! We've all seen how Ulquiorra's been these past two days…"

"Ulquiorra-kun looks so depressed… Do you think he may have had an argument with Grimmjow-san?"

"What else? It's pretty obvious, you know… What do you think they fought over this time, Nel?"

"Well… I can't really think up of any particular reason but… I really hope they patch things up soon…"

"Yeah, I agree, Nel-chan…"

"Seconded! Ulquiorra's like a walking zombie these days!"

"Now, that's a bit too exaggerated, Cirucci…"

"What? I'm just saying… Lovers quarrels are such migraine causers…"

"Oh? Something wrong with Darren?"

"Nel-chan, I believe Ciru-chan's boyfriend is called Derik-san…"

"Really? Haha, my bad… So what's up with him, Cirucci?"

"Well, he's pretty wound up in his job… We haven't gone out in ages!"

"Why don't you try setting up a date?"

"… That's what boys are supposed to do…"

"But if the man isn't moving, then the lady has to take charge, yes?"

"Orihime's right you know…"

"I'll see what I can do… Thanks for that… Speaking of moves, Neliel, your man hasn't made any move on you has he?""

"Wh-What? How did I get included there?"

"Tesla-kun has told me that Nnoitra-san is planning something…"

"He – no, wait, you guys… Come on, Nnoitra _likes _me? I find that hard to believe…"

"We all know he's not the most 'expressive' man out there but you've seen his effort, right?"

"… Er."

"Haa… So Nel-chan doesn't see things the same way as Nnoitra-san, is that it?"

"Possibly, 'Hime…"

"Ooh… That's gonna burn dear Nnoitra…"

"Well, enough of that… We're still close friends and its fine like that… and how did that even get into this conversation? I thought we were trying to help Ulquiorra?"

"Ulquiorra-kun's not the only one with problems…"

"Orihime's got a point… But anyway, what _are_ we going to do about him? We all know how long it took for those two to get together and this is kinda like their first 'official' fight as a couple so…"

"I think it's better for them to work it out between themselves…"

"But they're both so stubborn, Nel-chan!"

"A little push in the right direction would help a lot, no?"

"I agree! So… who's going to talk to Ulquiorra?"

"Surely you can do it, Ciru-chan…"

"I'm not sure I do best in dealing with UST situations…"

"UST?"

"It mean's 'unresolved sexual tension', 'Hime…"

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I'm not sure on how to console Ulquiorra when he's in that mode… So, which of you will do it?"

"Er… Nel-chan?"

"Oh fine… leave it to me…"

"Yay!"

"We'll be counting on you, Nel!"

"Haha… why does this sound like a military mission or something…"

"It may as well be!"

"Well, anything else?"

"Nope… Good night, girls!"

"Good night, Ciru-chan! And you too, Nel-chan!"

"Yes, sweet dreams to both of you!"

The hazel-eyed woman put down her landline phone back into the receiver. It was a Friday night and the time was pretty late… Neliel didn't usually stay up until ten pm but exceptions could be made under certain circumstances… And yes, Ulquiorra acting heartbroken over something they didn't know fell under 'certain circumstances'.

But the problem now was how…?

**xxx**

"Ulquiorra! Turn on your TV! Quick!"

"Wha-? Neliel? What's with the rush?" _It's barely four in the afternoon… I was taking a nap for god's sake… There better be a good reason for–_

"Grimmjow's appearing on this showbiz talk show on channel 14!" _Oh. That's why._

"Yes, Neliel, I know…" _Of course I know it… It was only three days ago that we decided on what he would say…_

"Well good! So you'd better listen closely to what that boyfriend of yours announces for the whole country to hear… Oh damn, a commercial break… Hey, hey, Ulqiorra?"

"Yes?" _I really should be sleeping right now… Doing an all-nighter to finish that report really had me wasted…_

"You didn't turn on your TV." _How… did she know? _"I can't hear any sound coming from your side…" _Ah…_

"Is there a problem with that?" _I already know what's going to happen…Why waste brain cells on television?_

"Ulquiorra… is something wrong? You sound…"

"How long was your essay on professor Tousen's class? He asked for two pages but mine turned out half a page longer than that, do you think he'll deduct points for that?" _I don't want to talk about it… not right now…_

"Ulquiorra." _Oh great. She's gone on serious-mode again._

"… It's not–"

"Don't say 'nothing' again, Ulquiorra." _Crap._ "Seriously, what is with you? One day you're on cloud nine, then the next you're carrying the world on your shoulders… What _really _happened?"

"You want to know?"

"We all do."

"We decided that it will be for the best to split up. Admitting our relationship, given that Grimmjow _is_ a public figure, would cause a lot of trouble…" _For him. His career depends on his public image. They'd worked hard for years to bring up his name… I can't just… I __**don't**__ want to cause him any harm…I love him._

"YOU GUYS SPLIT UP?!" _Okay, ow._

"Please do minimize your volume." _You don't have to shout it at me… It isn't as if I'm having an easy time listening to myself repeat those very same lines in my head for hours on end…_

"You're joking!"

"Do I even sound humorous to you?"

"Cuz, Ulquiorra, he's saying the exact opposite on the show."

… _What?_

"What?!"

"I _told_ you to turn on your TV! Go! Turn the damn set on! Channel 14! Hurry!"

A pale hand quickly whisked up the remote control from the glass tabletop, pushed the power button and the numbers one and four. The previously gray-toned, empty screen became full of color showcasing a semi-formal themed studio where two men sat opposite each other on elaborate polished metal chairs. Grimmjow looking determined with the usual cocky smile playing on his lips. The guy opposite the electric-blue-haired celebrity was an extremely thin yet strong-looking talk show host. A wide screen behind the two flashed the words: 'The cat's finally out of the bag! Grimmjow Jeagerjaques confirms relation with non-showbiz guy.' Featured along with those words was a small compilation of cellphone shots from when Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had first went out at Dordonh's café.

"_-So yer saying you've been seein' that guy fer a month already?"_ a silver-haired man with fox-like features asked, elbows resting on the arm rests, bony fingers entwined together.

"_I first met him around a month and a half ago, yes,_" Grimmjow replied easily as the camera focused on him. _"But we've only gone steady two weeks previously…"_

"_Two weeks?"_ the interviewer cocked his head to the side, the corner of his lips turning up. _"And yet we've been seein' them photos on – correct me if I'm mistaken – the signature clothing stores of the Grantz label since last week…_," he extracted one hand to refer to the wide screen behind them which then showed a picture of the poster of the couple which had shot under director Shunsui. The photo showed only up to both mens' waist, yet it could be seen that the muscular celebrity had a hand around his pale partner's waist; the latter having quite an implicative hold on the scarf that was around the former's neck. _"What do ya say about tha'? Does tha' mean tha' ya have plans of inducin' yer boyfriend into the industry?"_

Sapphire eyes stared at the wide screen for a long second wherein a fond look had crossed his mien. "_Him? In this trade? Ha! I don't think so…" _Grimmjow answered with a short laugh, the smirk going back in full force.

"Ulquiorra? You still there?" Neliel's voice sounded distant but it effectively shook the ebony-haired man from his 'trance' of some sort.

"Y-Yes… I… I'm here…" Ulquiorra replied, jade eyes still staring in disbelief at his TV screen.

"He just confirmed that you two are going out… in LIVE television… across the whole country… I thought you said… that you two aren't… you know…"

"That idiot…" black-painted fingernails closed in tighter on the cordless phone's body. "He's not following what we've discussed… God _damn_ you, Grimmjow; what on _earth_ is going on in that _impossible_ mind of yours?!" The last part of the statement was let out in between gritted teeth as the college student continued to watch the live telecast where Grimmjow continued to answer questions smoothly… it was as if the man had _planned_ this…

"Beats me," the hazel-eyed woman replied from the other end. "But hey, isn't this great?"

"Great?" Ulquiorra raised a brow, half-listening as Grimmjow explained on TV that he was not interested in who ever that supermodel was, vehemently stated that he didn't even know her, and asked how the heck they even come up with their shit. "You think it's great that Grimmjow revealed to the public that he's going out with another guy?"

"I think it's _great_ that someone isn't giving up on your relationship so easily," Neliel corrected her friend. "And, hey, so far, I don't think many people care whether that Grimmjow is gay or bi or metero or whatever it is…"

"_You've had relationships with a couple of famous celebrity women in the past, Grimmjow,"_ the talk show host continued his queries, his smile ever-present. _"This is the firs' time tha' you've come out t' say tha' yer in like with a guy, and one tha's not in show business at tha'… Don'cha think tha's gonna be a big blow to yer career? After all, we know not everyone approves of such…"_

"_Two words: Fuck them."_ The tanned man replied without missing a beat. "_C'mon, Gin, how many times have you had me on this show of yours already? You know I don't take shit from anybody…"_

"Except Ulquiorra," the busty woman added on the phone to which the aforementioned college student only replied with a "Shut it."

"_Right ya are, Grimmy-kins,"_ Gin, the host, nodded, before he suddenly stopped for a moment, giving a small nod before continuing. "_Ara, it seems we've already received some feedback, wanna hear a few?_"

"_Yeah?_" the sapphire-eyed man replied in a tone that issued a challenge.

"_Caller number one says: When are ya gonna be done with yer boy toy? He also says tha' once yer affair's done, he's free for the takin'._" Gin reported, amusement lacing his voice.

A derisive frown appeared on Grimmjow's lips as he replied, "_That so? Well fucker number one, I'll need your goddamn name and so I can make sure they'll spell it correctly on the damn restraining order_."

Even Ulquiorra had used a bit of effort to cover up his snort but Neliel, on the other hand, just laughed out loud.

"_Oh, protective of our little boyfriend are we_?" the lean interviewer teased, "_But we have another caller! Caller number two asks: Are you gonna be the poster boy for homosexual rights now?_"

"_What the hell?_" confusion was splattered all over the muscular man's face. "_I'm not even gonna think into that…_"

"_Hahaha, well, moving on… Our third caller said that she knows your boyfriend, she's from the same college, and caller three asks what the hell you did to move that ice block. Well tha' doesn' sound so nice…_"

"_What I did?_" Grimmjow paused for a second, as though to think over his answer, his liquid sapphire eyes gazing directly at the camera as a corner of his lips lifted in half a smile. "_I never gave up._"

Ulquiorra could feel the heat rising from his cheeks, the squeals that Neliel made on the other end of the phone line only served to make him flush even more.

"So, Ulquiorra," the busty woman began once her giggles died down. "I guess that means you guys are still on…"

"…" The ebony-haired man couldn't make out a reply; he was still quite busy trying to force down the smile threatening to show up on his lips. Grimmjow was a complete idiot, he mentally noted and underlined in bloody red ink. The celebrity was prone to do unthinkable things with no preamble whatsoever.

The interview was still airing on TV but Ulquiorra's attention was far away from it… Neliel was still talking on the phone but her words went into one ear and out the other… Jade eyes shifted towards the empty vase atop the cabinet across him, the roses had wilted a week back and he had thrown them out three days ago… Grim was snoozing on the living room carpet, pure white paws draped over a rather grayish-hued stuffed animal… And he knew for a fact that kitchen garbage bag housed rather pointy shards of clear glass that would form a box if pieced together…

"Neliel," Ulquiorra found himself saying as he turned off the TV, wherein the showbiz show had taken on another topic. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now…"

The teal-haired woman smiled to herself and ended the call with an, "Okay, good luck!" _Mission accomplished._

**xxx**

**A/N:** First of all, I am deeply sorry if the first two pages of NOTHING BUT DIALOGUE confused anyone. I wanted to add more descriptions but I found my words getting repetitive… Not good.

Was this chapter pointless? Senseless? Totally killed off the so-far good inclination of this fic? I'm sorry! Can somebody please brick me?

And oh god… can the next part be _ANY_ more predictable?! /total fail.

Up next is the second to the last installment of Catwalk, thank you everyone for sticking by this until now! I can die happily knowing that this one fic reached such unexpected heights! The faves, alerts, reviews and the visits themselves are already a great reward!

The next chapter will be up by… a few days? Haha…? /actually gets brick'd. O_O My muse did that.

Oh and for anyone who wanted to see the other pics of Grimm and Ulqui in human attire I've put up a compilation of the pics that Black Storm Van Pendragon has shared with me in my bio... it's a zip folder about 10 Mb in size... downloadable from Mediafire. :)


	19. Sundowner

**xxx**

Chapter Nineteen: Sundowner

**xxx**

"Hey barman, another shot!" an onyx-eyed man shouted from the island counter, "'Nother Mind Eraser for me damn it!"

The addressed employee frowned at his customer's vulgarity but proceeded to make the man's order nonetheless – he _was_ getting paid to serve; and the more orders there are, the more money he earns. So that was that. He passed the newly concocted glass of brownish liquid to the lanky man who was already half-sprawled over the table top.

"Cheers, eh?" the raven-haired man slurred as he grasped the tall glass with his spindly fingers, almost spilling the contents on the cool counter top.

The barman's gray-hued eyes darted towards the man's relatively quiet companion. Those two came together so it was safe to assume that they were acquaintances in the least. Mocha irises met his gaze and the younger man offered a look of apology for his friend's actions. The barman merely averted his gaze, if those guys had a problem it wasn't his business. He was just here for his job.

The mocha-eyed man sighed discreetly; they've been here for almost half an hour now, the blaring music of the club was honestly making his head pound. He glanced at his friend who was happily getting smashed with alcohol… well, okay, his friend was far from happy at the moment. He really wanted to tell the onyx-eyed man to stop drinking since alcohol was damaging to one's health but he never could find the courage to speak up… Damn it. '_Why_ do I have to be such a yes man?' the blonde man cursed inwardly, 'Nnoitra could be reaching critical levels… Darn it…' He looked back at his friend worriedly once more, finding the lanky man's drink already half-gone. He steeled himself, he _had_ to do this. Breathing in deeply, Tesla opened his mouth to speak… when he suddenly felt a tentative tap on his right shoulder coming from behind.

Deflating, the blonde-haired man turned the barstool around, finding a girl, looking not more than 18, smiling meekly at him.

"H-Hi," the girl began, twirling a strand of her long curly light-brown hair on a finger, "I noticed you've been sitting there for a while… And it doesn't look like you're occupied with anything else, so…" The brunette winked at the mocha-eyed man, smiling flirtatiously.

Tesla's face appeared pretty calm as the man inwardly rampaged. Really, can't those girls lay off on him for just _one_ night?! Was one teensy night too much to ask?! He then put on the kindest smile that he could muster, knowing that he had to make this girl go away by her own free will while he could still control himself… snapping at the poor girl was something he wanted to avoid… and so was manhandling her away.

"I appreciate your interest, miss," the blonde man stated with a weary smile, "but I'm afraid I don't see things the same way as you do… So please don't waste your night on me, there are a lot of other men here… A beauty like you would surely find a decent man… A good evening to you, then…" Mocha eyes shone with deceptive kindness as the brunette blushed and apologized for disturbing him before walking away into the crowd of partying people. Once the girl was gone, Tesla let out a sigh. _Finally_.

"Y'know, you shouldn't have sent that girl away so carelessly…"

Tesla turned, albeit surprised to hear his companion's voice. Nnoitra hadn't spoken to him ever since the former had called him more than an hour ago, inviting him to go drinking. "Nnoitra?"

Dulled onyx eyes were glaring lightly at him as a frown pulled at the man's lips. Elbows resting on the table, one hand cradled the lanky man's pointed face as the other had the vodka glass poised in the air. Raven hair draped over both of the thin man's shoulders as he slouched over the counter. He raised the glass to his lips and finished off his Mind Eraser; the damn drink was named for a good reason. His dark eyes glowered at his shorter companion.

"Why the fuck did you send her off?!" Nnoitra asked with a scowl. "You could have scored with the bitch… you damn idiot…"

The smaller man's surprises flitted on his face for a mere second before his weary mien came back. "Nnoitra, I really think you should stop consuming alcohol… This really isn't–"

"Ah shut up!"

The blonde man's lips clamped into a thin line at his friend's drunken shout.

"What do you know, huh?" Nnoitra sneered, slamming the empty glass on the bar counter, dark eyes trained on the melting ice cubes. "You're a damn stupid pretty boy who gets girls without even trying, dumbass…" He didn't notice the other man's cringe as he continued in a bitter tone, "Shoulda known she was one picky bitch… Just friends my fucking foot… Tsch! Hey barman–!"

This time it was the onyx-eyed man who was cut off in the middle of his words. A smaller hand had enclosed his pale wrist, connected to it was the hand holding the empty vodka glass. Raven brows furrowed as a most infuriated scowl descended on the tall man's lips.

"Please, enough of this, Nnoitra" Tesla spoke with a hard yet respectful tone. His mocha-hued eyes stared pleadingly at the coal dark ones of his companion's. "This isn't doing you any good…"

The lanky man only frowned wider. "Oh? So you're talking back to me now? Shoulda known you'd – H-hey! What the he–?"

"I never exactly told you why I kept on ignoring girls, now did I?" the brown-eyed blonde spoke, eye contact never-wavering as the distance between him and the taller man diminished inch by inch.

The barman turned away, serving up the other customers' orders to distract his patrons from staring at the scene happening across the island counter. _Teens these days…_

**xxx**

"Now why am I not surprised at those two?" an amethyst-eyed woman wondered aloud as she passed by the bar counter of the club.

"Cici? Is anything the matter?" a dark-skinned brunet called, stopping in his tracks upon noticing that his girlfriend was a few steps behind.

The Lolita-dressed woman turned her attention to the man waiting for her and smiled widely. "It's nothing, Derik… I just thought I saw someone familiar…"

"Oh?" the brunet asked with a tilt of his head as one arm looped around the inky-haired woman's shoulders.

"Uh-huh, but I think they're a bit busy so let's not bother them…" Cirucci replied, weaving through the crowd side-by-side with her boyfriend. "What were you saying about dinner again?"

"Okay, well, there's this place a few blocks away…" Derik began to explain and Cirucci gave him half of her attention.

The other half was quite occupied with making a mental note to share the news with Orihime and Neliel as soon as she gets home. '_Oh Tesla…_' the Thunderwitch heiress thought with an inward sigh, '_Why must things come to drastic measures before you make your move…? Nnoitra's not going to be very pleased… until maybe next morning when his hangover subsides… amongst other things…_'

"…My co-workers and I ate lunch there the other week and I think you'll like it there, Cici," the amber-eyed brunet finished, grinning down at the gothic woman in his arms.

"Let's see then," Cirucci stated in a delighted tone as the two of them stepped out into the streets. She had just placed one boot-clad foot out of the establishment when she stopped once more; Derik stopping along with her, wearing a mildly confused look. Amethyst irises stared at wide jade orbs looking back at her. "Oh, hello… Ulquiorra…" Cirucci greeted, not quite out of her state of surprise just yet.

The ebony-haired man donned a navy blue zipped up jacket, dark jeans and sneakers – nothing out of the ordinary, but he looked quite nervous, to say the least, as he met his friend's gaze. "Good evening, Cirucci…" Ulquiorra replied out of custom, his eyes found the man whose arms were wrapped around the gothic-Lolita.

Cirucci followed the pale man's gaze and quickly made introductions, "Derik, that's Ulquiorra, a friend of mine from college. Ulquiorra, this is Derik, you know, my boyfriend. We're going out tonight," she remarked casually, striding forward to stand a good distance in front of the ebony-haired man. "What are _you_ doing here, Ulquiorra? I thought you didn't go to these places…"

Pale lips tightened for a fraction of a second before Ulquiorra responded in a monotone voice, irises darting to the side. "I'm… meeting someone here…"

Cirucci did not miss the way that her friend's bright eyes turned to the side as he replied, as well as the faint coloring of pink that decorated the porcelain cheeks. She didn't need to ask anything more. She watched that showbiz show yesterday and Neliel had efficiently filled her in with the details later in the night. So the Thunderwitch heiress offered her friend a smile, "Way to go, Ulqui… Everything will work out, I know it…" she said in a voice laced with glee. "Well, Derik and I've got to go… Toodles!"

With that, the amethyst-eyed Lolita grabbed her boyfriend by the hand and led the way towards the man's parked car.

_Wow, first Nnoitra and Tesla, and now here's Ulquiorra… He's surely going to meet Grimmjow around here… Why else would he go to this place… Is this turning out to be a couples' night or what? _The heiress couldn't help but think rather sardonically as her boyfriend pulled her to a stop as once they reached his car.

**xxx**

Ulquiorra stood to the side of the club's entrance after Cirucci and her boyfriend had departed. Passers-by kept glancing at him but he was ignoring them as usual; the loud club music easing out of the doorway was effectively tuned out as well. The bright light streaming down from the neon lights of the clubs as well as the streetlights gave the pale man enough lighting as he took out his cellphone, going to his inbox to read the message he'd already memorized since yesterday afternoon.

'_Let's meet up, Ulquiorra. Please. I'll be waiting at that place where we've first met. I'll wait for you, tomorrow at 7 pm. Please come._'

Jade eyes narrowed slightly as he closed the message and pocketed the green and black gadget. '_He'd be waiting… Seven pm, he said_,' Ulquiorra mused, '_It's already five minutes past seven… That idiot… Can't even keep track of time…_'

Arms crossed over his chest, the college student gazing idly at his surroundings, senses alert for the telltale sign of spiked up electric-blue hair. The chilling night breeze blew constantly, bringing about various techno songs and chattering voices, as well as the zooming noises of passing vehicles – none of these the sounds the pale man was waiting for.

Minutes dragged by slowly. And still there was no sign of the celebrity.

Ulquiorra checked the time on his cellphone. It showed 7:13 pm. He'd been standing out there for almost a quarter of an hour. Stupid Grimmjow, making him wait for long. Five minutes, the man decided. If that no-good egotistic idiot still didn't show up, he would leave.

Seconds trickled by, turning into minutes… still no sign of the muscled man.

His cellphone now read 7:20. The jade-eyed man sighed, five more minutes. Just five more minutes. Goodness knows Grimmjow probably got stuck in traffic or he'd taken some wrong turn and got lost or had some other stupid reason like that for his tardiness. Ulquiorra wouldn't put it past that blasted man to have woken up a minute before their scheduled meet up. So the college student continued to wait. Hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket, tapping his foot on the pavement to pass off the boredom as he continued to stand outside the noisy club.

He could feel eyes on him, looking up to find some pros winking flirtatiously at him. Ulquiorra frowned, sending chilling glares towards the women who immediately backed away.

The clock turned to 7:30 pm and Ulquiorra finally walked away from his spot. A grim frown had settled on his pale lips as his eyes turned murky and downcast. He didn't want to think about it but what had happened was clear. Grimmjow stood him up. The sapphire-eyed man didn't show up.

Was Grimmjow so conscious of the mass's view after all? Was everything that he'd said yesterday on that showbiz news nothing but for fame? Does this mean that Grimmjow really doesn't want anything to do with him anymore? W-Were they really… through…?

Ulquiorra stopped at a street corner, waiting for the green light to turn on so that he could cross the street. He wouldn't let this affect him. Grimmjow probably wasn't serious about their relationship after all. Maybe he was just… another fling. The ebony-haired man winced slightly at the thought. Damn it, he cursed inwardly. Noticing that the green light was on, Ulquiorra's lips tightened as he stepped forward… he didn't really want to go home so soon… but… Grimmjow didn't show up… so it was only fair to just leave… right? Ulquiorra shook his head. He should go home. He _should_ go home. He would not waste another second here. He shouldn't even think of that stupid, good for nothing, self-centered –

Suddenly a car stopped in front of him, just a couple of steps away. A familiar black car. A familiar black Mercedes. The tinted passenger seat window began to move down, and the chiseled face of one Grimmjow Jeagerjaques looked up at Ulquiorra. Sapphire eyes reflected the ebony-haired man's image and the corners of his lips were turned up. "Hey Ulquiorra…"

The pale man froze; jade eyes going wide as he simply stared back at the man in the car.

The celebrity's grin widened and his eyes softened at the surprised look on the smaller man. "Sorry I'm late…" Grimmjow apologized with a sheepish air, unlocking the door as he did so. "I had to lose some god damned paparazzi along the way… Come on, get in… Let's go somewhere else before those creeps spot me again…"

Ulquiorra blinked, his mind slowly processing the fact that Grimmjow was right in front of him now.

The door on the passenger's side opened and that seemed to be the cue that made the collegian snap back to reality.

"W-What…?" the still half-stupefied man managed to get out.

Grimmjow refrained from rolling his eyes but he had to admit the somewhat clueless expression on the porcelain face made Ulquiorra look even more adorable. Quickly undoing his seatbelt, the male model reached over the seats of his car and grabbed the other man by the wrist. He then pulled the smaller man along into his car, taking care not to accidentally hit Ulquiorra's head against the roof of his car.

"Grimm – Crap… Grimmjow would you s–stop it!" jade-eyed Ulquiorra found himself sputtering as the tanned man pulled him into the black Mercedes. Finally sitting properly on the passenger's seat, Ulquiorra shot the taller man a glare as the driver reached over him to close and lock the door.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at his companion, revving up his engine and driving away once he saw that the stoplight had already turned green.

"You–!"

"Seatbelts on, Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow cut in, redoing his own as he said so.

The pale-skinned man huffed indignantly at being interrupted but he secured his seatbelt nonetheless. Upon finishing, Ulquiorra shot a sideway glance at Grimmjow, seeing the other man driving with a rather easy-going expression on his face… as if there was nothing wrong at all! Ulquiorra stirred at that. He knew to himself that what had transpired these past couple of days affected him greatly… And then there was Grimmjow… Suddenly meeting up with him after almost three days without communication and acting like they hadn't 'broken up' a few days before… Speaking of which, Grimmjow had stated in that showbiz show yesterday that they were together, what does that make of their current relationship? On? Off? It's complicated? A frown fell on his lips… He didn't really understand… He wanted to ask so many things, but…

Suddenly, he realized that the car was slowing; looking out the car window, Ulquiorra saw that they were at a parking area with a few other empty vehicles around them; a few meters away was a visiting carnival, shining bright in the midst of the blanket of darkness around it.

A fine ebony brow rose and Ulquiorra turned around, a question at the tip of his tongue that he never got out. Grimmjow took care of that. The electric-blue haired celebrity had undone his seatbelt and leaned over, promptly covering the pale man's lips with his own; preventing any word from escaping the other man.

Ulquiorra stiffened at the unexpected contact. What just-? Why-? Questions popped up one after the other in his head but the coaxing motions of the muscular man's lips against his own quickly blew those queries away. Warm and calloused hands settled on his waist and his cheek, pulling him closer to the celebrity. And the jade-eyed man finally succumbed; pale hands tentatively clutching the sleeves of the other man's shirt for support.

Grimmjow slowly pulled away, softly kissing the ebony-haired man in between short breaths until he ceased completely; opening his eyes once again and watching as a jade pair fluttered open to mirror his.

Thin pale lips were partly opened as the slender man breathed through his mouth, still recovering from their sudden kiss. He finds seas of sapphires looking back at him; bright but with shadows of melancholy swimming inside them. Ebony brows arc downward in concern, suddenly, all smugness that had been present in the renowned man before him had vanished.

"I'm sorry," Grimmjow's voice started, his volume low as though his words were only for the other man to hear. "About that time when I brought you along and we discussed what I was going to say to the media… I'm sorry I didn't have the balls to do what's right… I… My crew… They're important to me, too… and, I didn't want to go against them when they're all just looking out for me but…"

"Yesterday you just said the exact opposite of what we've agreed on…" Ulquiorra spoke in an equally quiet voice. "And then we're meeting up… What are you thinking?"

At this, Grimmjow shifted away and sat up properly on his seat, his head turned upwards staring at the ceiling of his car. "I don't really know…" he mumbled awkwardly. "It just sort of came out and I just went along with it and… I guess I really just can't deny you in public like that…"

The loss of warmth bothered the jade-eyed man but he didn't dare voice out his concern. Not when he wasn't even sure of where he stood in the other man's life now. I mean, they'd just shared a kiss mere moments before but still… It was just so different and… uncomfortable, not even knowing if they're just friends or something else right now. And Grimmjow's last statement only served to confuse him even more. Sighing, he settled his hands on his lap, eyeing the black hues that still adorned his fingernails and vaguely wondering why he still had those.

"How did Szayel and the others react after that live interview…?" Ulquiorra decided to ask, more to just break the silence between them than anything else.

The muscular man breathed deeply before replying. "They didn't seem particularly mad or anything… I mean, I already sort of expected that Szay would be screaming his head off bitching at me for so and so but… I dunno… He didn't seem particularly angered by it but he wasn't too happy either… Halibel just kept shaking her head but Forte and Stark seemed alright with it…"

"I see…"

Silence lapsed between the two once again. Various hues of lights and shadows falling on both forms from the carnival nearby, muffled sounds from the outside barely registering to their ears.

"What are we now, Grimmjow?"

Porcelain cheeks bloomed scarlet as Ulquiorra realized his slip. Crap. He hadn't meant to suddenly spurt it out like that but… he honestly wanted to know… to finally have some peace of mind above anything else. Jade irises tentatively glanced to the side to see Grimmjow raking one hand through his hair before the celebrity faced him.

"I still love you, you know…" the tanned man replied bluntly, capturing the smaller one's gaze.

Ulquiorra blinked.

_That's… it?_

Well. That was quite direct now, wasn't it? But what else did he really expect?

Slowly, the corners of Ulquiorra's lips turned up, shadowing a smile. And Grimmjow grinned back at him in response.

"You were really just waiting to hear me say that, weren't you, Ulquiorra?" the sapphire-eyed man stated in a knowing tone.

"D-Don't be ridiculous…" was the unconvincing reply.

"I gave a hell lot of effort just to reach you, you know…" Grimmjow stated, his grin widening with every word. "Just letting go is nowhere near my lingo now…"

"…" Jade eyes broke contact, staring out of the window but not really seeing the view. He'd heard that line before. It had the very same gist and he dearly wanted to believe it. But if something like this happens again… He had little experience with relationships so every little thing was a big blow to him. The tiniest cracks seemed like a huge rift and he didn't think that his psyche could handle such things. The gaping hole inside him was still brittle and he was still finding it difficult to revert back to his persona before he met Grimmjow… but… did he really want to go back to that?

"Ulquiorra…"

A shiver ran down the pale man's spine at suddenly being addressed, and in a serious tone at that, by the celebrity. A calloused hand settled on his left forearm, gently coaxing him to face his companion. With a sigh, the jade-eyed man finally looked back at the bright sapphire orbs that were boring into him.

"Do you want to get back together?"

Ulquiorra had never so much praised the heavens that his default expression was always blank until that very moment. Really, trust Grimmjow to be so frank but then again, if he wasn't then they probably wouldn't get anywhere. He felt the other's hand slide down his arm, stopping when it reached his own pale one before entwining their fingers. His eyes had followed the hand's movement and he now stared with a contemplative mien at their joined hands.

Should he…? Pale lips tightened as he mused. The silence was almost deafening. He'd missed Grimmjow these past few days; he'd already admitted that to himself… but was that enough of a basis to give himself back to the other?

He shot the other a glance, seeing that the male model was still focused on him before he looked back at their hands.

_Really now. Why must Grimmjow always muddle up his thoughts like that?_

"…Grimmjow… I don't know." Ulquiorra finally replied, his pale hand shifting uncomfortably within the taller man's grasp.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?!" Grimmjow's voice barely contained his shock as he subconsciously leaned nearer to his dark haired companion.

Jade green irises turned towards the muscled man. "I don't know how I should answer that question, Grimmjow…"

"It's just a yes or no!"

"It's not just a 'yes or no' and you know it…"

Grimmjow took a deep breath, willing his heartbeats to slow down. _This wasn't the way things were supposed to go… This wasn't what he expected…_

"Do you mean to say… we're really through…?" the sapphire-eyed man asked, eyes locked unwaveringly with a bright green pair.

"…"

"You don't want anything to do with me anymore… is that it? Just because of the fucking media?"

"It's not like that, Grimmjow… you know it's not…" the ebony-haired man replied, his tone somewhat assuring. "But… what do you want us to be? What exactly is this 'relationship' that we're going back in to?"

"What the hell, Ulquiorra… Why're you thinking so much into this shit?" Grimmjow responded with disbelief lacing his words, sapphire eyes filled with a strangled hope.

"You changed everything, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra answered softly. "I didn't want to be involved with someone like you. I thought that I was already content with my life before but then… All of a sudden everything I did would revolve around you."

A skeptical look hovered over the celebrity's features but he chose to say nothing for the moment, listening intently to the smaller man's words.

"When we had agreed a few days ago that breaking up would be the best option, I thought that things would just go back to normal… You were out of my life and with that, I… I wished to just become the 'me' I was before…"

Pale blue brows creased as Grimmjow deliberately tightened his grip of the pale man's hand.

"That was foolish of me." Porcelain eyelids fluttered close as the ebony-haired collegian sighed. "I realized I can't just go back to the 'usual'… Grimmjow, do you have any idea how infuriating it is to realize that in a span of a month I've become completely helpless?" Jade eyes opened halfway, staring down at their entwined hands. "I want to hate you for that… but I can't…"

"Then what _do_ you propose we do about this?" the tanned man finally asks, finally moving his hand to gently brush the upside of the jade-eyed man's palms. _What about us?_ He never dared to voice aloud.

"You make me do the craziest of things, you idiot…" the slender man admitted with a slight shake of his head and with a heave of breath allowed himself to just fall.

In the span of a split second, Grimmjow was stunned to say the least to find a pale porcelain face just leaning into his arm. Additional warmth brought his attention towards Ulquiorra's free arm that had wrapped itself around his right arm. Too-blue eyes blinked twice as his mind slowly registered the scene displayed before him. Uneven locks of ebony hair hid Ulquiorra's face from the celebrity, but then again, from the feeling of warm puffs of air against his sleeve, Grimmjow concluded that: yes, Ulquiorra was burying his face in the sleeve of his shirt, his free hand holding onto his arm, the other entwined with his hand.

"Then the feeling's fucking mutual," Grimmjow found himself replying, his voice low and his tone serious. After a few moments, the celebrity found himself reaching out his left hand to stroke the dark locks of hair nestling on his right arm.

Slowly, the shorter man pulled away, lifting his face to look up at his companion. Bright jade orbs were half-lidded and Grimmjow just found it too easy to give in. Calloused hands momentarily brushed away the dark bangs before tanned lips settled on the porcelain forehead. Heat filled up the pale cheeks at the far from expected action and Ulquiorra subconsciously slid his eyes shut as he felt Grimmjow's lips move down from his forehead, lightly brushing the bridge and the tip of his nose before settling on his lips.

Ulquiorra presented no resistance and even surprised himself at the enthusiasm that he gave into the kiss. He had never really thought of himself as the 'needy' type of person but this… He suddenly found teeth nibbling on his bottom lip causing his train of thought to be lost… The hand tangled in his hair gently angled his head backwards as he parted his mouth to allow Grimmjow access. His own pale hands were feeling their way up the celebrity's strong arms, which by this time were encircling him loosely, and black-tipped fingers soon latched onto the back of Grimmjow's neck, supporting himself as his brain began to grow fuzzy. And then it was all lips and teeth and tongue. Muffled noises fell on deaf ears with both men being too immersed in their intimacies.

His eyes were slid shut and he didn't even know why it was almost automatic for him to do that but the ebony-haired man paid not much heed to that. Grimmjow was _very _good at this and it would be a lie if he said that he didn't enjoy their kisses. Ulquiorra was quite conscious of his own actions, having no idea how he was supposed to react to such treatments, so he just went by instinct. He responded, even if it was clumsy because honestly all he knew was that the car had suddenly grown much, much hotter than he remembered.

"Grimmjow…" jade-eyed Ulquiorra murmured as the taller man moved his ministrations to the pale man's jaw line – nipping and placing butterfly kisses on the expanse of pale skin. He was still breathless and the male model's actions weren't helping him in regaining his breath. Pale hands gripped the other man's shoulders and pushed him back slightly. "G-Grimmjow, I… I told you, not–"

"Alright, I get it… Now's not the time and shit," came the tanned man's muttered reply as he partly leaned back to look Ulquiorra eye to eye. He somehow felt denied but he forced himself to understand; of course Ulquiorra would take some time to agree for them to go further, given that their first experience had not been of much good. So he settled with tucking back stray strands of ebony hair behind the smaller one's ears before pulling the latter close to his chest.

The pale skinned man blinked at the sudden move, tingling warmth seemingly bursting from his chest and filling every fiber of his body. Did Grimmjow just act considerate? Ulquiorra felt shivers run down his spine; really, he wasn't used to being treated like this but it made him feel so loved and it made him much, much happier than words can define. So much in fact that he was starting to slightly regret pushing the muscular man away. "Um, well, uh… thank you, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra voiced out as he breathed in the muscled man's scent being in such close proximities, his just-opened eyes drooping again as his frail arms lay limp, palms settled against Grimmjow's chest. "And, I… I guess in spite of everything… Even if you _are_ prone to doing completely idiotic things… and despite your tendency to drive me insane most of the time–"

The feeling of a pair of lips settling on top of his head hindered the collegian from finishing his statement. The jade-eyed man's breath hitched in his throat at the celebrity's kiss from out of the blue.

"I never thought you can say so much, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow mumbled against the soft ebony hair, nuzzling the smaller man. "You never told me you can stutter and speak the cutest little words so abundantly…" At this point, a fisted pale hand thumped him lightly on the chest and Grimmjow chuckled. "Now don't get mad… You're just gonna make it harder for me to control myself when you keep acting up like that…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" ebony brows furrowed as Ulquiorra muttered with a pointed tone.

"We're back together now, right?" the electric blue haired man replied with a grin, purposely avoiding answering his companion's question. "Back to being lovers… You want that too, don't cha?"

Porcelain cheeks colored up, but Ulquiorra found himself smiling nonetheless. _'Lovers'._ He liked that.

"Of course, Grimmjow…" the smaller man responded, succeeding in keeping his voice from sounding too excited but unable to help tightening his hold around Grimmjow's middle. "I just can't imagine how I'll manage otherwise…"

The feral grin returned full force on the sapphire-eyed celebrity's lips. _This_. _This was how everything was supposed to be._

**xxx**

**A/N:** Oh god… THE END. There, I said it. My muse knows I'll have a month worth of recovery to go through before I start posting anything again… Seriously, thinking up of endings for stories is one of the hardest things I go through… So it's like a big, big sigh of relief when I finish my works! I'm gonna spoil myself now…

A few explanations before I jump off to lala-land…

The Mind Eraser is a bar drink composed of vodka, coffee liqueur, and soda water. I don't really know if it's _that_ strong or anything but please just assume that it is. :)

Yes, Cirucci-chan is "Cici" to her bf… LOL. So random. ;P

To those who've requested either a NnoiNel or a NnoiTes in here… Up there's a stupid response from me… That NelNnoiTes triangle is quite a difficult thing to make a proper ending for… I ship NnoiTes and NnoiNel is plausible for me but I can't help but get an abusive Nnoitra who just can't get over (_more like, can't admit_) that he kinda sorta likes Neliel… but Neliel's unresponsive, since Nnoitra's 'below her' or something like that… And poor Tesla's being a saint and all, still loving (infatuated with? obsessing over?) Nnoitra despite all the $%# he goes through with him…

Oh god the drama in this one! I'm so sorry if this isn't what you guys expected for an ending… So apologies if I disappointed anyone…

Oh… and I have an 'epilogue' made but does anyone want that? Pfft… Who am I kidding? I'll post it anyway, because I have a pretty neat trivia at the end of it… Squee~!

And I assume everyone's updated on the manga here... DID YOU GUYS JUST SEE AIZEN-GAWD SAY 'SHODDY'?! LOL. I dunno why I'm roflmao at that... xD

And, um... does anyone know where I can buy Espada figurines (even online)? I have a Grimmkitty figure right now and he's lonely... :3 Ktnxbai.


	20. Final Shot

**xxx**

Final Shot: Sweet Sunrise

**xxx**

'_It's nice to hear that you're doing well, Inoue-san'_ was the message received. And a certain auburn-haired woman smiled with delight as she hastily typed back a reply.

'_Haha… thanks! :) You're okay too, right? How's everyone else over there?' _Orihime grinned as she pressed the enter button on her laptop. A '_ping_' sound brought the woman's attention away from the chat room and she hurriedly got up from her seat, going around the kitchen table and picking up a plate along the way. The gray-eyed student went to pick up the freshly toasted pieces of bread and set them on her plate – lightly blistering her fingers in the process from taking out the heated bread from the toaster. Placing the plate of bread on the table, Orihime then ventured to get some jam from the refrigerator as well as a knife from the drawers. Sitting back on the chair, gray eyes automatically sought out the Instant Message box on the screen of her laptop. A new reply had been entered.

'_I'm okay, too, Inoue-san, thank you for asking… And everyone? They're fine… if 'fine' is what you'd call the usual unruliness that they exhibit… Tatsuki keeps beating me up in PE, yeah I had the bad luck of having the same class as her… Yasutora-san's still the same old guy, intimidating even the sophomores… Kurosaki… he's a pain as always but Kuchiki-san's got a pretty good hold on him… Sometimes I already doubt who the man is in their relationship…'_

'_Ahaha… Really? You seem to enjoy college a lot…'_ Orihime chanced to ask, feeling her cheeks heat up at the mention of her long-time crush. After typing her reply, the busty woman began uncapping the lid of the jam bottle and proceeded to spreading a healthy amount of it on the toasted bread.

'_It's good… if not for the fact that some weird professor happens to have a grudge on me…'_

'_Eh? Why's that?'_

Auburn brows furrowed as the woman munched on her breakfast, taking care for the bread crumbs not to fall on the keyboard.

'_There's this guy, my professor in Medical Studies, apparently he's an old classmate, and rival, of my dad when they were in med school… So the creep's more or less running his vendetta on me now…'_

'_Aw, don't worry; I'm sure things will turn out fine… I'm sure he'll still grade you fairly…'_

'_I wish. Or else I'll have to file a complaint against him with the school board…'_

'_Waahh… Don't be like that… I'm sure you can work things out with that professor…'_

'_How about you? I hope your doing well in your studies…'_

A smile fitted on the busty woman's lips as she took a gulp of water from the glass that she had nearby. Putting down the glass, Orihime deftly replied. '_Everything's going great! I'm really learning a lot… Oh… and I'm sorry I haven't been able to contact you and the others these past few days…'_

'_Yeah, I was wondering about that… Care to elaborate?'_

'_Er…'_ the gray-woman bit her lip, she shouldn't be exposing Ulquiorra's story to her friends in Japan. It just wasn't right to her. So the Japanese woman tactfully changed topics. '_It's nothing… just the usual school work, you know… College is a big lot different from high school…'_

'_Ah, I see… and speaking of college, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school right about now?'_

'_Oh yes… but I have plenty of time to spare, it's just five and my classes today start at seven…' _Orihime assured her friend as she finished off her jam-and-bread breakfast.

'…_Have you even slept properly, Inoue-san? I've seen you online for almost half an hour now; wouldn't you be sleepy in class later on?'_

'_Oh don't worry, I've never fallen asleep in class before! And I've been chatting with Tatsuki-chan almost weekly this past month so it's alright!'_

'_I don't know… but anyway, I've got a paper due and I'd better start working on it… Thanks for your time, Inoue-san, it's been nice catching up with you… Get ready for school now, okay?'_

'_Aw, you're always so grade-conscious… but I understand! Good luck with your paper! And please give everyone my best regards!_

'_Will do.'_

'_Thanks a bunch, Ishida-kun~!'_

Smiling to herself, the auburn-haired collegian watched as her old time friend logged out rendering her chat room friends list empty. Sighing, Orihime soon followed in signing out before shutting down her laptop as well. Stretching up as she stood, the Japanese woman took her plate and glass to the sink before walking towards her room, bringing the laptop with her.

Tiptoeing across the door to the master's bedroom, Orihime opened the door beside it and went inside, closing the door softly behind her. It's no good waking up her parents; they'll only reprimand her – just like two weeks ago when she was chatting with Tatsuki at four in the morning. Carefully setting down her pink-hued laptop on her study table, Orihime headed towards her bed and lay down, hugging the nearest pillow close to her chest. A yawn passed her lips and her eyes slid shut. Maybe she _did_ need to have a little nap…

**xxx**

_Ring. Ring._

Grunt.

_Ring. Ring._

Grumble.

_Ring. Ri–_

"Hey Tesla, what took you so long to pick up?" a feminine voice came from the cellphone. "Sorry for calling you so early but about our report for Professor Unohana's class–"

"God damn, woman, it's five in the fucking morning!" a gruff voice heavily laced with sleep spat at the cellphone's receiver. "Call about shit later, bitch." And with that, long spindly fingers shut the cellphone, effectively terminating the call. The turquoise phone was then laid back on the bedside table before the lanky man attempted to return to sleep, pulling the dark blankets over himself.

Somewhere in the same city, a teal-haired woman blinks uselessly at her cellphone with a single thought running in her head. '_Was that Nnoitra who answered Tesla's phone?!_'

Moments later, a door opened from a corner of the room, throwing a rectangular patch of yellowish light onto the carpet. A lean male figure stepped out, donning a tied pale blue bathroom with his short blonde locks dripping with water. Mocha eyes fell to the turquoise gadget lying still on top of a low table beside the bed before moving to the huge lump occupying the twin-sized bed. The blonde's mouth opened, as though he was about to say something, but in the end nothing came out and the man just sighed before moving towards the cabinet a few feet away from the bathroom door. The oaken wood of the dresser made little noise as the mocha-eyed man opened it and picked out his clothes, closing it with barely any sound before going into the bathroom again and locking the door behind him.

The 'click' of the locked door resounded in the otherwise noiseless room and a pair of onyx eyes snapped open underneath dark-hued covers. The usual leering grin wasn't present on the man's lips and instead a frown was decorating his features.

Nothing happened last night. But that fact never did lessen the fact that _something_ still happened. It might've been just the drink that he'd imbibed the night before, he could reason with himself but no. He _knew_ he wasn't that wasted to loose all self-control and that he was very much conscious of what he was doing. He was aware of _everything_ that he had done.

Muffled sounds came from the closed bathroom door again and Nnoitra gripped the sheets tighter; the sheets that weren't even his. This wasn't even his house for fuck's sake! Last night, after the bar counter incident, things got… rough… for the lack of a better word.

He had punched Tesla. Right smack on the blonde's right cheek. Naturally, the people around them started staring wide-eyed but Nnoitra had never given them any attention. He was seething; glaring daggers at the blonde man who had fallen to a sitting position on the club floor. Mocha eyes stared up at him with an expression that surprisingly wasn't of anger.

"_What the fucking shit do you think you're doing?!"_

He had screamed that last night, causing even more heads to turn their way. He recalled angrily wiping at his lips and even spitting at the ground as his smaller companion slowly got up on his own.

"_I could ask you the same question, Nnoitra…_" Tesla had answered in a tone that he could've sworn to have been laced with sorrow.

He only glared harder at that, the alcohol in his system making him much more easily irate than usual… plus the fact that their little lip-locking incident was painfully fresh in his fogged mind. "_For fuck's sake, Tesla, you're the one who's gone batshit on me! What the hell were you thinking doing that – that – Shit, man! You're disgusting!"_

In spite of his ranting, Nnoitra never could recall seeing anything close to irritation in the youthful blonde's face. The mocha-eyed man only sighed and politely waited for him to run out of steam.

Tesla buried both his hands into the pockets of his jeans before he started, again in his characteristically mellowed-down tone. "_Nnoitra, please don't make a scene here. Let's talk properly, __**away**__ from alcohol."_

"_Bullshit!_" he had retorted. "_Do you fucking think I'd want to be within a meter of you after – after that shit you pulled on me?! Fucking __hell__**no**__!"_

"_Please stop being difficult, Nnoitra,_" Tesla had pleaded, taking a step forward, an imploring look swimming in the depths of mocha-hued eyes.

Nnoitra had backed a few steps instinctively upon seeing the shorter man's advancement. "_W-What the fuck do you think you're doing?_"

Instead of answering him, however, Tesla had proceeded towards the bar counter, stopping directly across the bartender. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, the blonde collegian put down a large bill on the table, muttering 'Keep the change' to the barman, before turning his attention back to his raven-haired friend.

He had stiffened up back then, his onyx eyes staring with a mixture of dissipating anger and developing astonishment. Feeling his throat dried up, Nnoitra opted to summon up all the irritation that he could manage to glower at the blonde… the impassiveness of the smaller man, however, quickly deflated the lanky man's exasperation.

"_You've drunk enough, Nnoitra,_" Tesla spoke in a dispirited tone. "_Any more and you might get seriously ill… Let's get you home now, alright?_" The blonde head tilted slightly, one foot stepping towards the exit.

Still feeling affronted, but somewhat pacified for no particular reason, Nnoitra snorted, and crossed his arms. "_Fuck you. You owe me an explanation, you bastard._"

A small smile finally settled on Tesla's lips. "_Alright, Nnoitra, we'll talk. But let's get out of here, first, shall we?_"

The crowd that had encircled them scattered as they made their way out with Nnoitra leading the way out, consecutively shooting 'Don't fuck with me' glares at everyone who dared look at them. Unbeknownst to the raven-haired man, the look on his companion's face mirrored his own; if not of a more subdued tone.

Leaving the club led them to Tesla's car. Sitting on the passenger's seat up front, Nnoitra had no qualms in letting the shorter man drive; the blonde was the sober one and, after all, it _was_ his car. So through the streets they drove until the Roadster stopped inside a driveway.

"_Why the fuck are we at your house, you little shit?_" Nnoitra muttered as the engine died down.

"_You want your parents to see you going home at eight in the evening piss drunk?_" Tesla asked back in a surprisingly sharp tone as he undid the lock on the car door.

"_Tsch._" Nnoitra spat as he got out, his blonde friend locking the car after him. "_So __your__ parents won't mind you going home smelling of alcohol?_"

"_They're abroad this weekend._"

"_As if they're ever home…_" the spindly man muttered under his breath as Tesla unlocked the garage door which opened up to the kitchen.

Tesla proceeded to busy himself with the refrigerator and came out with a tall glass of cold water. Walking over to Nnoitra, who was perched with crossed arms against the door frame leading to the hallway, the mocha-eyed man handed the drink to his friend.

"_What the fuck do you think–_" Nnoitra started but Tesla fixed him a most exasperated look, the usually bright mocha eyes deepening in shade.

"_Nnoitra, please, just drink the water._"

Still unnerved at his best friend's unusual antics that night, the onyx-eyed man obediently drank up the offered drink, feeling Tesla's eyes on him until he finished up everything. Taking back the empty glass, Tesla promptly set it down on the sink and remained standing there, taking depth breaths.

After a few minutes of this, Nnoitra finally spoke. His head was far clearer than he remembered that night. "_Why the fuck did you do that, Tesla? At the bar?"_

"_I hated seeing you languishing around just because Neliel didn't return your feelings._" Tesla answered him, a far-off tone lacing his words. "_Before it was just once a month… but lately things got worse… Nnoitra, I was just worried about you…_"

"_So you fucking kissed me?_" The sudden jump that the blonde man did was a sure sign that he had never heard Nnoitra approach him. Indeed, the long-haired man now stood a few feet behind Tesla, onyx eyes trained on the smaller man's form.

"_I… I apologize for that._" Mocha-eyed Tesla had replied, his hands visibly gripping the edge of the sink tightly. "_The alcohol in the air must've gone into my system… I'm sorry for bothering you with that, but I just wanted you to stop drinking, Nnoitra. You weren't listening to me and… my mind just went blank…_"

"_Tsch._"

Silence followed Jiruga's customary reply. The two men just stood there, eyes not even meeting until Nnoitra finally got tired of the tension building up…

"_Does your cheek still hurt?_"

Tesla's head snapped up at the sudden question, answering in a most unsure tune. "_It doesn't hurt as much… It won't leave a mark, Nnoitra, don't worry about it…_"

"_Sorry._"

Nnoitra frowned as the images flashed vividly in his mind, his fists clutching the dark fabric of the blanket around him. He could clearly recall how quick Tesla had turned around once he'd uttered that one word statement last night. The surprise on the shorter man's face was quickly replaced with a light flush on the slightly tanned cheeks before Tesla managed to stutter a small '_Don't be_' before quickly asking aloud if he'd be okay with spending the night over.

Long story short, they slept on the same bed. No funny business. Nnoitra just wasn't comfortable in sleeping in the guestrooms with the nearest living soul a floor below and a hallway away. Besides, it wasn't as if they'd never shared beds before. Well, usually one of them (Tesla) would sleep on the floor during sleepovers at each other's houses but this was Tesla's house and the blonde just wouldn't have his guest sleep on the floor. So yes, same bed it is.

Nnoitra was out like a light given the large amount of strong drinks that he'd just consumed and now it was morning again. And after going through the events of the night before with a clearer mind, the onyx-eyed collegian was pretty sure he had at least one point stabilized.

The bathroom door opened again and Nnoitra finally uncovered himself, letting the dark blankets settle over his chest.

"Its morning, Nnoitra," Tesla's voice called from behind, "We've got school today. You're free to use the bathroom and I have a few sets of brand new clothes that I haven't worn yet… I'll lay them out so you can wear to school for today… Actually, you can just have them… Nnoitra, you're awake, right?"

"Yeah, I'm awake," the raven-haired man grumbled as he sat up, running a hand through his hair to loosen the tangles.

Satisfied that his friend was up, Tesla moved back towards his cabinet and got out a dark gray towel which he handed to Nnoitra, who by this time had gotten out of bed.

"You can use the bathroom now," Tesla informed the other as he raised the towel towards the taller man. "I'll be going down for a while to inform the chef to cook up breakfast for us…"

A few seconds trickled by but still, Nnoitra didn't budge, still staring down at the blonde with an inscrutable look on his face.

"Nnoitra?" the mocha-eyed man queried, breaking the eerie silence.

"The next time I ask you a question, Tesla, I expect a damn proper answer, got it?" raven-haired Nnoitra stated gruffly. Confusion filled the smaller man's face and Nnoitra rolled his eyes. "And don't treat me like I'm some disabled piece of shit… I'm fucking fine." With that, the lanky man snatched the towel from Tesla's hands and proceeded towards the bathroom.

Sounds of rushing water soon came and Tesla moved across the room to pick up the cordless phone attached to the wall. Pressing speed dial and putting the device against his ear, the blonde man gave his orders to the house cook who had the other end of the line. With the matter of breakfast settled, the mocha-eyed man proceeded to fix up the bed, the faintest smile appearing on his lips. The continuous patter of water against the tiles went ringing in the room, soothing the troubled soul… or two.

**xxx**

The doorbell rang thrice before the white-painted door was opened by a young girl who was aged not more than 12. Light pink eyes stared up at the woman on the other side of the door for a few seconds before a grin breaks on the young girl's lips.

"Hi, Tia!" the girl greeted, opening the door wider to accommodate the chocolate-skinned publicist.

"Good morning, Lilynette," Tia Halibel responded, stepping into the complex. "You're up quite early…"

"Mm-hm, I had to review for a quiz so I woke up extra early today," the pale-green haired child answered, leading the guest towards the sitting room where evidence of her review was scattered on the couch. "Er, let me clear up for a bit…" with that, Lilynette hastily stacked up her books, notebooks and pens on one side of the silvery-gray couch. "Please, sit down," she motioned for the blonde woman to take a seat. "I'll just wake up Stark…" was Lilynette's excuse as she headed towards a side hallway.

Halibel daintily crossed her legs as she waited, the silence in the room almost deafening but not for long…

"STARK! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!" a certain pink-eyed girl's voice rang, accompanied by vague sounds of punches and garbled protests. "GET YOUR LAZY SELF OUT OF THERE! HALIBEL'S OUTSIDE, YOU SLEEPYHEAD!! WAKE **UP**!!" There was a particularly loud 'THUD' and Lilynette soon came into view once again.

"He says he's just going to take a moment," the pale-green haired girl told the publicist genially as she sat down on the same couch, busying herself with placing her school things inside the messenger bag lying on the floor.

"How's school, Lilynette?" Halibel asked customarily, emerald eyes watching as the younger female stuffed a math book into her bag.

"Eh, it's fine…" Lilynette replied somewhat unable to hide the eagerness in her voice as she continued, "I ranked first in the previous grading!"

"That's great," the publicist stated kindly.

"Yeah, and that was without help from Stark, too!"

"Oh really?" a golden brow rose.

"Uh-huh… All he does is sleep, work, eat, and sleep!" the small girl said in mock-protest. "Oh, and call you day and night…" Lilynette added with a grin.

Halibel opened her mouth to respond but a male voice beat her to it.

"What are you saying now, Lyn?" Stark asked, one hand covering his mouth as he yawned widely. "I helped you with one of your projects, didn't I? The one where you got a 97?"

"All you did was criticize me!" the young girl protested, sticking out her tongue at her older brother.

"That's helping too, right?" the goatee-d man asked with a wry grin directed towards their blonde guest.

"You fail as an older brother, don't you?" Halibel replied with an unserious tone.

"Mmm, maybe…" came the brunet's disinterested reply as he stretched his arms a bit, gray eyes straying towards the wall clock which read 5:49 am. "God it's early…"

"No it's not," Lilynette spoke, "You have to drive me to school, remember? So go take a bath already!"

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Stark queried to his sister, who gave a nod as the reply.

"Thank goodness someone already invented those cereals or else I would've starved to death ages ago!" the manager's younger sister exclaimed, hoisting up her bag. "I'll change into my uniform now, and you'd better have taken your bath once I come out…" The light pink-eyed girl stated before heading off to her room.

With the slam of the door serving as an indicator, Stark smiled down at the woman on the couch before moving to sit beside her. "So," the brunet began, "What takes you here so early in the morning?"

Halibel coolly turned her eyes towards the house owner, replying calmly, "I just thought that I had to remind you about the lunch with the Far West company today… Szayel, Il Forte and Grimmjow are already notified."

"Hm? You could've just texted it to me, you didn't have to go all the way here…" Stark mused aloud.

"As if you take the time to read your phone…" Halibel replied easily, leaning back on the couch a bit more.

"Ah, touché…" Gray eyes locked with emeralds which promptly turned away, leaving Stark to chuckle to himself.

"STARK! I HEAR YOU OVER THERE! GO TAKE YOUR BATH! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!"

"Alright, sheesh," the wavy-haired man half-heartedly shouted back, raising himself up from his seat. Turning to look at the publicist quietly waiting, Stark invited, "Hey Halibel, wanna have breakfast after I drop off Lilynette at school?"

The chocolate-skinned woman only closed her eyes and gave a disinterested 'Sure' as a reply.

"STAAARRKK!"

"I'm going, Lilynette! I'm going!"

As the goatee-d man made a beeline towards his bedroom, Halibel finally allowed herself to smile.

**xxx**

"Breakfast is ready!" a sing-song voice rang throughout the condominium unit and a blonde head warily peeked into the kitchen, chocolate eyes dubiously eyeing the dining table laden with… _things_.

Putting down the final plate to complete the setting, amber eyes found the tanned blonde peeping from the door frame. Rolling his eyes, Szayel Aporro called out to his brother. "Come on, Forte~ It's breakfast time! I even cooked, see?" the pink-haired man twirled around to show off his apron for emphasis.

Shaking his head, well-aware of his impending doom, Il Forte ventured into the dining area, eyes never straying from the table top. "Bro… what are _these_?" Il Forte dared to ask, raising a brow at the barely recognizable foodstuffs on the plates.

"Bacon and egg and French toast!" the bespectacled man chirped, obviously not finding anything wrong with charcoal-black bits of meat, cracked sunny-side-ups with blackened bottoms and rock hard bread.

"How many times do I have to tell you, bro, no more experiments in the kitchen?" the older Granz admonished wearily.

"Experiments!" Szayel gasped, looking affronted. "This is culinary arts, Il Forte!"

"I can barely see…" muttered his brother.

"Oh come on, just a teensy taste test, please?" the amber-eyed man pleaded, picking up the platter of shrunken bacon bits and pushing it under his older brother's nose. "You'll never know how good it is unless you try~!"

Dark shadows seemingly filled the tanned blonde's face as he pushed the plate away. "Szayel, you're already twenty-two, tell me does _this_ even look _edible_ to you?"

A pout was the main reply that Il Forte received. Followed by a few more whines. "But Il Forte~ Don't you want to try my cooking? It's really good~"

"Remember what happened that one time that I did?" the tanned one retorted with a cross of his arms.

"Well, I'll show you that I've improved!" Szayel Aporro continued to protest. "I promise you won't get hospitalized this time!"

"No thanks, bro," blonde-haired Il Forte waved off his younger brother's attempts to feed him. "Besides, what else do you think room order and restaurant deliveries are for?"

"They're for filling our stomachs with oily and fatty food?" Szayel snapped back, quite put out.

"No, they're for filling our stomachs with food that won't give us instant death…" Il Forte corrected, leaning over the table to poke his younger brother's forehead. "Seriously, bro, I appreciate the thought but you have _got_ to admit that cooking is _just not_ your calling, okay?"

The pink-haired man muttered words under his breath but finally seemed to give in. Adjusting his glasses, Szayel began to clear off the table with help from Il Forte.

"I just don't understand why the product doesn't come out right…" Szayel complained as he threw the charred food into the biodegradable bin. "I mean, I follow everything that they say in the cookbooks…"

"Just face it, bro," Il Forte states in a genial manner, placing a consoling hand on his brother's shoulder. "Your talents are for the fashion world… not the kitchen…"

"Ah well, I suppose that's true…" the amber-eyed man readily agreed, undoing the apron and hanging it on a rack nearby.

"…You know I was joking, right?"

"Shut up …"

"Heh…"

"Oh, and we need new groceries…"

"… I know, bro."

**xxx**

"Menoly, get the door!"

"On it!"

The short haired girl hastily opened the front door from which knocking sounds have been coming for almost a whole minute.

"Yes, who is it?" the short-haired girl asked as she opened the door and looked up at the person on the other side, only to freeze and run speechless.

Sapphire eyes surveyed the teenage girl with a raised brow, a frown paying homage on his lips. "…This isn't Ulquiorra's, is it?" the man asked.

"H-He lives next door…" Menoly replied, trying her best to keep a steady voice.

A grunt was all she received for a reply before the muscular celebrity moved towards the next unit.

The door was then closed with Menoly leaning against the back with shaky knees. 'Holy…'

Meanwhile, in the apartment next door, a pure white cat was hissing at the door, turquoise eyes narrowed with distrust and his fur more or less standing up.

Going out from the kitchen area, having just finished cleaning up the morning's dishes, Ulquiorra curiously walked over to the front door, opening it only by a fraction at first to see who was outside. Upon seeing Grimmjow however, a look of disbelief fell upon the porcelain features.

Grinning widely at finally getting the place right, Grimmjow pushed the door open the rest of the way, seeing as Ulquiorra seemed to have entered a state of catatonic shock. Without so much of a warning the muscular man promptly scooped up the collegian, stepping into the apartment and closing the door with a kick of his foot.

"Morning, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow greeted, holding up the slighter man against his front, his hands supporting the dark-haired man under the thighs as the slender legs were wrapped around his abdomen. The pale man, fearing the prospect of falling, also grasped the celebrity's shoulders to steady himself, all the while shooting the taller man a glare.

"What is the meaning of this, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra demanded, ebony brows meeting at the center as porcelain cheeks blossomed a bright pink as he realized their position. "And put me down!"

"Not so fast," the sapphire-eyed man rebuked with a sly grin, stealing a quick kiss on the pale man's lips as he continued to hold the other tight. "Aren't you glad I came to visit– Ow! Shit what was that?" A particularly loud hissing noise resounded followed closely by a pull at the end of the male model's pants, causing the aforementioned man to look down. Puzzlement eased its way on the man's chiseled face when he found a pure white cat relentlessly swiping its paws at the rim of his denim pants, hissing most menacingly. "Uh, Ulquiorra?"

The jade-eyed collegian turned slightly to see what his pet was fussing about; come to think of it, Grim was usually very docile, he couldn't remember the cat acting up like this when any of his friends had visited… What could be – The ebony-haired man's train of thoughts stopped short as jade orbs locked onto his lover's foot. "Grimmjow," Ulquiorra began slowly, straining to hold back the amusement in his voice. "You stepped on his tail."

"What?" the electric-blue haired man exclaimed in disbelief as he stepped back twice just to be sure. True enough, the domesticated animal stopped attacking him, the cat's turquoise eyes, however, still stared fixedly at him. "Dude he clawed my pants!" Grimmjow cried out with distaste, returning the white cat's loathing glare.

"That's because you stepped on his tail," the pale-skinned man pointed out bluntly, finally allowing the smile to form on his lips as he watched Grimmjow pout at the damage to his clothing. "What are you doing here so early, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra queried, entwining both his hands behind the celebrity's neck as he tilted his head in wonder.

"I missed you?" was the celebrity's humoring reply as he captured Ulquiorra's lips briefly once more.

"Just because you drove me home last night, it doesn't mean you can drop by whenever you want, idiot," ebony-haired Ulquiorra stated with barely any annoyance in his voice as he pressed his forehead against Grimmjow's.

"Okay, then, how about this," Grimmjow responded good-humoredly, "I came to pick you up and drive you to school; would that work?"

"Grimmjow, don't be stupid," the collegian started in a disapproving tone.

"I'm not being stupid," pale blue brows furrowed, "I'm being… uh, what's the shit called again… oh right, I'm being thoughtful…"

"Thoughtful, _you_?" Ulquiorra raised a brow.

"Hey, I'm trying here," a warning tone laced the celebrity's voice but the collegian kindly cut him short.

"I know, I know…" the green-eyed man stated with amusement in his voice, "Now put me down so I can get my things… Oh, but have you had breakfast yet?"

To answer this, Grimmjow gave another small peck at the pale one's lips. "Yeah, I'm sated…" he murmured as his eyes locked with a jade pair before he finally lowered his lover with great care.

With his feet finally on stable ground, Ulquiorra retracted his hands and smiled softly at the celebrity before turning around and picking up his pet, who had still not relented in glaring at the taller man. Rubbing his hand between the cat's ears in an attempt to appease it, Ulquiorra looked back. "You can sit down for a while, Grimmjow, I'll just get my stuff… And I don't know why but my pet doesn't seem to like you so to save my furniture from any possible damage, I'll take him with me for now…"

"Sure thing," was the tanned man's reply as he moved towards the peach-colored couch. "And have you given that cat a rabies shot yet?" Grimmjow called after the slender man's retreating figure.

Within a few minutes Ulquiorra returned, a black messenger back slung against his small frame and the turquoise-eyed cat still cradled in his arms; the animal looking considerably pacified.

Hearing the approaching footsteps, Grimmjow stood up and moved to walk in pace with the slighter man but with a good feet's distance between them just in case the apparently aggressive cat decides to claw at him again.

"So you live here with only that cat?" the sapphire-eyed man asks offhandedly.

"Yes," Ulquiorra answered, still running one hand across the white cat's body. "And don't even think–"

"Okay, okay, I know," Grimmjow interrupted the collegian's words as they reached the front door. He opened the door and waited for his lover outside.

Meanwhile, the ebony-haired man went down on one knee and finally released his pet. "I'll be going now," Ulquiorra spoke as he usually did, "Your food's all laid out in the kitchen like usual, okay? See you later, Grim…" With a final caress on the top of the cat's head, Ulquiorra stood up and went out the door, a satisfied 'meow' following his departure.

With the door secured, the unit owner walked out of the apartment building side by side with the celebrity.

"So," Grimmjow began as they descended the stairs, a smug smirk playing on his lips. "You named your pet after me?"

Ulquiorra had been expecting that, really, but that intuition did not diminish the urge to roll his eyes at hearing the taller man's arrogant tone. "I did not. I've had him for three years already, Grimmjow, way longer before I even knew of your existence… So don't flatter yourself."

"Tsch, would it hurt for you to agree with me once in a while?" the celebrity asked deflating a bit.

The pale-skinned collegian only smiled slightly as the male model unlocked his car doors and the two of them went in.

The drive to the university was smooth and given that they've left the apartment early, Ulquiorra had plenty of time to spare when they finally arrived at the gates. Instead of stopping, however, Grimmjow proceeded to drive into the main school area.

"So… Where's your first class?" Grimmjow asked his companion, a toothy grin on his lips as he maneuvered his Mercedes along the streets within the university walls.

"You're joking." Ulquiorra stated, not wanting to believe his lover's words, but, hey, who was he kidding? He should've known that the taller man would have his hidden agendas. Knowing that resistance was going to be futile, as was usually the case with Grimmjow, Ulquiorra relented. "It's at the Social Sciences and Philosophy Building… it's the gray one over there," the collegian pointed out the four-storey structure a few blocks away.

"Damn, and you walk there every morning?" Grimmjow asked incredulously, sapphire eyes trained on the driveway.

"Only on Mondays…" the pale man answered with a slight shrug. "The drop-off area's on the street corner…"

In spite of the other man's directions, the electric-blue haired celebrity directed his car towards the parking area to the side of the building, earning himself another skeptical look.

"So what time do your classes finish?" Grimmjow inquired before his lover could say anything.

"What–?" with his query cut short before he could get more than a word out, Ulquiorra's face quickly phased from confusion to wariness, especially after hearing the muscular man's question. "Oh no. No, Grimmjow. I already told you that's not necessary…"

"But I want to," came the male model's earnest reply.

Sighing, Ulquiorra produced his black and green phone from his messenger bag. Bright jade eyes focused on the screen as slender fingers promptly began navigating the keypad. After a few moments, green irises locked back with a sapphire pair. "You've got work from three to five pm today," the collegian stated.

"Wha-huh?" the celebrity's boyish face displayed his obvious confusion. "How did you know?" he suspiciously asks after a split second, a frown tugging at the edge of his lips.

"When I woke up this morning, there was this message in my inbox from Szayel," Ulquiorra began explaining, showing his phone to Grimmjow for proof. "He sent me your entire schedule for the day and said that I should expect the same thing tomorrow."

Pale brows only furrowed farther as Grimmjow scanned his stylist's message to the collegian. "Well shit." The celebrity cussed, pouting in the slightest at having his plan of skipping work defeated.

"You've got work, it'll be stupid of you to skip that just to pick me up," Ulquiorra told the taller man as he placed his phone back into his bag.

"Those meetings are just so damn boring," the male model complained but a warm hand on his cheek made him pause in his words.

"Thank you for driving me to school today, Grimmjow," the ebony-haired collegian spoke softly before daintily rising from his seat and placing a light but firm kiss on the celebrity's lips. Pulling back, Ulquiorra smiled at the stunned expression on his lover's face. "I'd better get going, and _you_ have a lunch meeting with this Far West company later… Don't be late for that."

"U-Uh-Yeah…" came Grimmjow's half-conscious response as Ulquiorra carefully stepped out of the car, sapphire eyes following the slender man's form across the parking lot.

A sudden thrum of drumbeats resounded in the black car and Grimmjow started as he hastily fished out his silver and blue phone from his left pant pocket. Hurriedly accepting the call, the muscular man put up the gadget against his ear, "Hello?"

"Get going, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra's voice came from the other end of the line. "Do _not_ even think of skipping your job. We can have dinner at my place later, alright? I'll cook…" hearing no response from the other end, the ebony-haired man called for his lover's attention. "Um, Grimmjow?"

"Ulquiorra?" the celebrity queried back.

"Yes?" came the collegian's response with muffled sounds of other students going about in the background.

"Why're you being so nice?" Grimmjow asked, his face contorting in confusion as he watched the pale man disappear into the door leading towards the school building.

"…Is that… wrong?" uncertainty laced the jade-eyed man's voice.

"Its unnerving." was the blunt reply.

"… What kind of answer is that?" Ulquiorra's defiant voice rang through the phone and Grimmjow allowed himself as smirk as he saw the collegian emerge from the building's doorway, bright green eyes flaring at his direction.

The male model waved cheerily as he replied into his phone. "I was kidding, Ulquiorra, jeez… You just look cute when you're fired up like that…"

"Just… just go…" the pale-skinned man replied weakly, shaking his head as he continued to stare back at the celebrity despite the distance between them.

"I'll see you later, then," Grimmjow finally conceded.

"Alright, come around by seven… Bye Grimmjow," Ulquiorra returned, his cheeks coloring unbidden when a short puckering sound came from the other end, signaling the end of the call.

Huffing, the jade-eyed man replaced the green and black cellphone into his messenger bag. Noticing that at least half of the students around were looking at him, Ulquiorra deftly ignored the stares and proceeded on his way to class.

"Hey, hey, that's the guy right? The one Grimmjow Jeagerjaques named as his lover on TV?" an unsurprising whisper followed as the pale man ascended a stairway.

"Oh yeah, I watched that last weekend…" another whisper replied.

"Yes?" Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks, turning about to face those who'd spoken with an uncaring look on his porcelain features, a brow raised to emphasize his query.

The people behind him, a girl and a boy, wore stunned and embarrassed looks on their faces before vigorously shaking their heads and descending the stairs in haste.

Impassively watching as the two people disappear into the crowd, Ulquiorra eventually turned away and continued his way up. His steps slow as he reaches the second floor landing, jade eyes locking with hazels.

"Good morning," a teal-haired woman's childish voice greets with a genial smile.

"Neliel," Ulquiorra responded, taking up the last few steps to stand at the second floor where the busty woman appeared to be waiting for him.

"I saw Grimmjow's car come around the parking lot," Neliel pointed out with a grin.

"…" Ulquiorra blinked once before shifting his gaze to the floor. "I presume you've already deduced everything… I don't need to give any more explanation…"

The hazel-eyed woman's grin only widened. "I'm glad for you, Ulquiorra…" Neliel stated earnestly before raising a hand in waving goodbye as she set of for her first class.

Watching the teal-haired woman walk away, a sudden thought crossed Ulquiorra's mind. Acting on it, the jade-eyed collegian quickly called for his friend.

"Neliel…"

Hearing her name, the aforementioned woman turned back, an inquiring look in her hazel eyes.

Ulquiorra stared directly at her for a moment before a smile shadowed on his lips. "Thank you. I never would have met him if you had never invited me out that night…"

A look of slight surprise flashes in the busty woman's eyes before the grin is back on her face. "No need to thank me, Ulquiorra," Neliel replies, "You wouldn't have met him if you never agreed to go out either! Life's no fairytale, but everyone deserves a happy ending, right? See you at lunch, Ulquiorra!"

'_Fairytale…?_'

Ulquiorra shook his head as he turned about, heading towards his class. Such things were childish and it definitely wouldn't suit him. Really. He is loved and he is in love. That's all there is to it.

**xxx**

**A/N:** A slight interaction between Orihime and Uryuu… I'm not a fan of that pair myself but I recall that someone requested that so I hope I've done it justice… Contrary to my disposition about other lead females in anime shows, I actually like Inoue Orihime… ignoring the fact that she's practically matched with every other guy (and even girl) in the show. She's a nice character, if not being portrayed as the typical D.I.D. (damsel in distress) in the Hueco Mundo arc… I like her better than Rukia to be honest, but that's just me… :P Although I do like Ishida's voice actor, Noriaki Sugiyama-san… He's Hetalia's England~ -insert mindless fangirling- :3 Ahaha…

ALMOST FOUR PAGES ON NNOITES! Sweet Santa Teresa! I told you NnoiTes is complicated… but I love it anyway… and this happened just because for this fic, Neliel just doesn't see our dearest Nnoitra in the same light, aw.

A scene with Lilynette-chan… D'aww… She's such a spunky lil sis, eh?:D

I'll still love Szayel Aporro even if he does cook crap… and no, I do NOT do Granzcest. I generally have no problem with incest pairs but there's a limit to my tastes… Il Forte… er, I mean _Yylfordt_ (you gotta love the sweet ass spelling) just doesn't seem like a plausible partner for Szayel in my Bleachverse Head Canon… Szayel is pretty slashable with a lot of Arrancar… O_O

And Grimm meets Grim! I've been planning that from the start really but I found it hard to squeeze into the main storyline so epilogue it is~

Aww, Nel-chan… why doesn't she have a pair? –bad authoress-

…This epilogue… is longer than the last chapter… x_x fuck I'm obsessed.

Again, I give my eternal gratitude to everyone who've patronized this through the more or less 6 months that I've worked on this~! Sweet Aizen-Gawd that's long… :D So thanks a lot, everyone~ For all the faves, alerts, c2s, and the 300+ reviews~ Gosh I'm getting teary-eyed… 300! Really! God people I LOVE YOU GUYS!

P.S. Has anyone watched the 3rd Bleach movie? Fade to Black? Yea... I can't say I loved it so much... the only plus point is Urahara wearing his captain clothes again... with a teensy Yoruichi-Soi Fon moment that made me go _d'awww_... hehe... But really, the villains freaking wanted to destroy Seireitei just to get their - Oops, spoiler? Gomen...

Now please do proceed to the next chapter which is very vital for my future fic projects~ Please and thank you~! :D


	21. 1Tequilla, 2Tequilla, 3Tequilla, Floor

First of all, I wish to give a humongous thanks to everyone who've taken their time to review, fave, alert, and even add this fic to c2s…

xTexyArkx, QueenCelestiaxyv, dokidokibeat, Yaoifangirl2013, wirbil, wutaiflea, grimmjowandulquiorraFOREVER, Aaoki, realityfling18, EarthDiva-x, mcell, sfagirl82, 0mohni0, Tunazap, horsesrulee12, RadicalEd57, Zilent1, brandy mallory, Hoffie13, StarRai of Helenshia, Dior Crystal, Vichy, Ginbara, Lisilgirl, heart_loveless, wednesday1990, yaoi-fun-fan, kluxces, CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS, ThierryMist, aarin89, XxparanoidxX, Ms. Luchiano, darkmage009, leila-blue, Undacuvasesshyluva, crazykk2, simply anonymous, Candaniki, vanity-issues, harrypocky, Kit, Ravefirell, ladylookslikeadude, concerned reader, , lyAlive, Eulaliagal, Charmane, The Evil Nobody 666, LifesAtease, chibi nazumi, Laurel, Lixx, Harrharr, kikyokyoyahibari, GrimmjowIchigoForever, My Ashland, neon-absinthe, gray-eyed, hurleysuki, Kalista Jia, xnightmare'sxnightmarex, luckless-is-me, riekie, kboost, Astrike, Koganeiro, tokionoiz, Masshiro-inu, Chi-chan, northernshinigami, toolazytologin, pokochou, Blade-fairy, bleachluve':), CS, Elventine, ., grimmjow rox my sox o.T.A., Kyun3, CryingGodofSnow, Black Storm Van Pendragon, Alcemistnv, GRIMMJOWxULQUIORRA4EVA, lp, ChiharuSato22, shirochibi13, shinigamikarasu, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, Funky Bracelet Chick, grawrgrawrninja, kawaiikittey, Rebi, iFallXalot, FrEaKyAoIFaN, Riverspirit86, loki lee, Mikoura Thomas, Tatto Princess, FinalFantasyFreak10, bloodtaki2, -Dj-Remix-, 2StarLight, 2tired2care, 49days, ahunmaster, Animeangellover2, Aoki-The-Hedgehog, AquaSandyLed, Azur twilight, barrelracer36, , Chibi Ookami-sama, ChiBo974, conkreen, cyokosan, DarlingCurse, Disconected, Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare, Fawn4ever, hanyuu17, HeWhoCrys, hurleysuki, Iwras, kacame, Kai-Chan94, KikiannaNightWind, Kitty-chan and Nya-chan, KuraiMinoru, Kyoudai Rin, Lella-Momo, lenepenah, Liila6241, Meg Crossheart, Momo Aizen, mysterygurl13, Ninja Mango, nyanya-woof91, OMGTHECOLOURS, oya, Raine20oo, Raydiate, riem-chan, Rrkra, rubymoon84, Shikatehpimp1, Shiraihime Fuyuki, SingingBlues, smartass101, Sounds of Jewels, Sumeragi Schiffer, tabbym77, Teshi-san, tsuchikin901, Vampies Luver, vicioux, Virgins-and-Surgeons, wayfarer-redemption, whitefeatherchangestime, WolvenTerror, xXMidnight-SpiralXx, xXUlquiHimeXx, Yamamo-chan, YukiKitsune103, aislin11, Amethyst Dragonflame, Andraiyel, Angel Aliera, AnimeFanatik91, AoiYume-sama, artic-wolfes, AtomicFusillade, AyameRock62294, Badaboom, Bankai69, Calcium FIST, Cameria-Tsubaki, chernevog, closedofHeart, Cookie-Mon, CrazySpark, Dark Angel Syndrome, Darker Hue, Dhuaine, DRUNK-OFF-LIFE, elvareth, Erin'sDisturbed, fallenxone, Fen Jien Ren, Fence Walker, Grackus, .wonderland, HeraY, KageKitsune13, Kaleidoscope.e, Karijn Aska Shangel, koiree, Kuro-Neko Keiko-Hime, LaRequinne, LAWLMOFO, Lennee, Lei-Osaka92, Lixx, Megan Marianne Crossheart, menkomigen, mikage78, mindblock, Miriya, MoogleLover08, Msche, Namantos, PhonyProphet, Priestess Kitty Neko, PureHFA, quasar73, rachi-kun, reeyal, RukiButterfly, Shadow Typhoon, Shadowtiger0502, Syringecupcake, taintedmoonx, Teenager, the-wicked-zutarians, three-is-enough, Transluscent Darkness, XpreshX, yaoiangel14… And the Community archives: GrimmUlqui, HichiIchi, & IchiRen, GrimmUlqui/ UlquiGrimm Community, The Fourth and the Sixth, and Yaoi fans unite!

Whew! That took a while… cross-checking things and all… Haha… I hope you won't get tired of seeing these words but:

THANK YOU VERY MUCH! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU ONLY REVIEWED ONCE, DIDN'T EVEN REVIEW BUT ALERTED/FAVED THIS, OR REVIEWED MOST/ALL CHAPTERS! THE C2 COMMS., TOO! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!

* * *

**Nao see here my sweets… A quick list up of the whole story~**

**Day# - Day (week)**

Event

**1 – ****Friday**

Nel and Hime invite Cirucci, Nnoi, Tesla & Ulqui to go to the club; Ulqui meets Grimm, ONS

**2 – Saturday**

Morning after, Ulqui leaves hotel, flashbacks; Grimm finds 'Cuatro's' phone

**3 – Sunday**

Grimm locates 'Cuatro's' school

**4 – Monday**

Back to School, Ulqui realizes his phone is missing; Grimm comes along, makes a big scene, returns 'Cuatro's' phone

**5,6 – Tuesday, Wednesday**

Rumors spread, girls ask for Grimm's number from Ulqui

**7 – Thursday**

Ulqui confides in Nnoi and Tesla; Grimm's messages are ignored

**10-16 – Sunday to Saturday**

First week of summer break

**17 – Sunday**

Nnoi invites Ulqui along to Cirucci's mountain resort trip

**18 - Monday**

Cirucci, Nnoi, Tes & Ulqui go to the resort

**20 - Wednesday**

Ulqui goes hiking by himself, gets into an accident; Grimm and crew goes to the same resort for business reasons; Grimm follows and saves 'Cuatro'; Cirucci, Nnoi & Tesla witness Grimm carrying Ulqui bridal-style back to his room

**21 - Thursday**

Breakfast drama; midnight poolside escapade

**22 - Friday**

Swimming pool incident

**25 - Monday**

First day back to school; Ulqui replies to Grimm's texts; 1st 'peace offering'

**26 – 29 – Tuesday to Friday**

More 'peace offerings'; invitation to Kir Royale

**30 - Saturday**

Ambush pre-date preparation; Date – Kir Royale, city park, Dordonh's café; Grimm & Ulqui officially get together

**32 - Monday**

Ulqui's love life plagues the school – students/teachers are in the know ;) Photo shoot session

**36 - Friday**

Ulqui and friends go to the mall to see a movie; they stop by a shop that featured the photo shoot's pictures; Gin appears~ Yay~

**39 - Monday**

'Hime informs Ulqui of the talk show rumors of Grimm's supposed 'new lover'; Szay and Forte confront Grimm regarding the same issue; Grimm calls up Ulqui to meet up the next day

**40 - Tuesday**

Media bombards the school gates; Grimm picks up Ulqui; make or break talk

**43 - Friday**

Nel, 'Hime and Cirucci's three-way telephone conversation

**44 - Saturday**

Nel calls up Ulqui, they watch the showbiz news where Grimm confirms his relationship with Ulqui

**45 – Sunday**

Cirucci's out with her boyfriend, Nnoitra's getting drunk in the bar with Tesla, Ulqui waits for Grimm outside; Grimm arrives late; Ulqui & Grimm are totally back on

**46 – Monday**

Epilogue~

**A 46-DAY LOVE STORY PEOPLE! Is this even realistic? xD**

* * *

And that's my neat trivia… and the little wee fact that I've started and ended the chapter titles with 'Sunrise'-named drinks… With a Sundowner and a Sunset Strip being the 3rd and 2nd to the last chaps… Plain ol' fun…

Speaking of which, I just want everyone to know that Tequilla Sunrise is a damn pain in the head. And that comes from this stupid 16-year-old authoress who went batshit at seeing an open bar in her godfather's wedding reception. Yes, I had a drink of tequila sunrise. Five sips and I'm out. I even mistakenly grabbed the toothpaste tube instead of our shampoo bottle when I took my bath in the morning… Yeah, I suck that bad. I'm sticking to non-alcoholics for a while… :3 But it was _soooooo prettyyyyyy_…

* * *

Now decision time, dear readers… Remember what I said a few chaps ago that I'll be migrating fandoms…? That ain't gonna happen so soon. My Hetalia!Muse ran out from my brain's central fic-processing area… eerily on the very same day that I saw Grimm, Ulqui, Szay and Gin in human clothes… And then I never heard from Hetalia!Muse again D: …especially after the Grimmjow figurine (which cost me $7.225!!) started to live in my closet… Hm, strange…

So my head is now repopulated by my Bleach!Muse which has me on a stranglehold with three… oh wait, scratch that… there's a last minute entry… FOUR different fic ideas… and I need your help to decide which one I should pursue, is that okay?

**Choice A: Incestus**

**Brief intro:** _He_ smells of alcohol again but he bears it. _He_ is intoxicated, unable to recognize him but he puts up with it. _He_ is uncooperative with _his_ sluggish movements, hindering his efforts to take care of _him_ but he must do it and so he continues to try. And then it happens. The drunken affection; a tongue-filled kiss leaving a bitter taste of beer in his mouth, meaningless words coated in lust, a temporary outlet for the excess heat. He is guilty, yes, but what other choice does he have? _He_ would always forget it in the morning anyway, and it's really the only chance that he has. So he struggles to keep awake as he lies in the aftermath of their sacrilege, getting up when _he_ has fallen into slumber to erase all traces of their encounter. It's his dirty little secret and no one is allowed to know. Why, of all people, did he have to fall for his brother?

It's GrimmUlqui still, and I know you guys can already make out the who's who… College AU, and damn do I work on a lot of those… and I keep writing for the bad guys… I support pairs on the Shinigami side too but… hehe…

**Choice B: Alianza / Mi Aliado y Mi Enemigo**

**Brief intro:** The Great Skull Emperor's empire is spreading across the land; conquering, battling, taking lives. Only a few strongholds are left in the Hollow World… The Imperial Shark Empress' Palace, the Panther King's Fortress, and what few alliances that they have left. With their losses mounting up day by day, their last hope lies in the mythical Black-Winged Demon – a creature said to wield immense powers. The problem is, no one has seen him for centuries. Some say he was killed in the last Great War with the Behemoth, Anger; still, some believe that he is only hiding away – not being a creature for destruction in the first place. But with time running out and more lives being endangered of being caught up in war, the Panther King is personally sent on the mission to find him and make him an ally. Or else.

GrimmUlqui, what else? Or in this case the Panther King and the Black-Winged Demon since I plan on using the name-translation/-meaning of the Arrancars' Resurrecion because I find them pretty awesome… And also because the characters are all in their Resurrecion forms (or a modified version based on it that I could draw and post up in Deviant Art) because generic white jackets and hakamas are _**so**_ pre-Winter War… ;D Now my problem here lies around the fact that I can't write battle-ly things… and that I have seriously no idea how I would get along with this fic's scenarios… It's like a dark-fantasy-ish type and I have never done stuff like that before… O_O

**Choice C: Bergen /Salvage**

**Brief intro:** "NOBODY MOVE!" came the authoritative shout as the wooden door helplessly breaks from impact as a squad of five men go through the doorway. Sharp azure eyes quickly scan the surroundings, hiding his disbelief when he found the first room to be furnished but without a soul in sight. With a motion of the leader's hand, the rest of the squad infiltrates the house, each one searching for the supposed victim that was said to be locked up in here. The blue-eyed man proceeds towards the only door left unopened and he finds himself in a bedroom, clean and organized like the first room. So far no evidence showed of the one that they were supposed to be rescuing; the tip-off said that a young man was being kept here against his will as a sex slave. He shuddered at the last piece of information; people today were just damn gross. Gun in hand, the muscular man cautiously walked into the room, opening the nearest door and frowning when he saw an empty bathroom. Fuck this, he thought irately as he strode over to the next plausible area. Wrenching the door open, the glare on azure eyes dies when he is faced with the unimaginable.

Grimm's a cop. And that just proves that my brain is malfunctioning; it's just not right, is it? Again, this fic covers unfamiliar territory for me… And it eerily reminds me of Sensitive Pornograph… the Aki and Ueno story… and oh my god why am I even advertising that here? D: Forget I said anything… -coughcough-… Er, where was I? So I have another poor, abused Ulqui… which I really shouldn't be portraying as such… Damn. And yes… the other Arrancar would also be used as… ugh, police guys… It just sounds so wrong, doesn't it? Dx It's like a rescuer-rescuee relation of sorts… _I don't know why Grimm plays a cop!_ –anguish-

**Choice D (aka the last minute entry): Overnight**

**Brief intro: **Ulquiorra Cifer was a responsible man. Everyone knew that. He was prompt, industrious, well-mannered, and respected by all. He had no social life, yes, but when you're working for the biggest business firm around the world, it's the people who come to _you_. So how could it have happened that one late rainy night, he finds himself abruptly hitting the brakes of his car?Stepping out only to find an unconscious white feline with the strangest markings lying on the street before him. Did he run it over? Of course not, that was improbable; he was a safe driver. But he definitely heard a mewl, an eerie pained whine that made him floor the brakes of his car. Illuminated by the headlights, Ulquiorra hurried over to the knocked out animal. With cold rain pitter-pattering on him, the jade-eyed man gazed over the still form, its almost snow-white fur sullied by the dirt of the ground, and a rather jagged pattern running along the side of the animal's eyes and it was in a most curious color of… was that _bright blue_? Suspicious but admittedly more than a bit curious, the ebony-haired man went over and took the feline into his arms; it was just above two feet in length. He may not be the 'warmest' person around but Ulquiorra Cifer _did_ have a heart. And the thought that he _might_ actually had been the one to run over the strange-colored animal was grating on his conscience. So he took the feline back to his car and drove back to his suite, bringing the injured with him. Seeing no trace of blood, Ulquiorra opted to wrap the animal in one of his few spare towels to keep it warm before he retired for the night himself. But as everyone knows, Ulquiorra Cifer was also a logical man. So when he wakes up the next morning to find the feline missing, he freaks out. There was nothing wrong with that, right? Of course not, it was only normal… Oh wait. I forgot to mention something. The cat he laid at the foot of his bed the night before? It was now a full-grown man.

Oooh… lookie, human-world AU and they're not students!! Pfffff… This is just so random… but why am I thinking of Loveless?! Fighter-Sacrifice much? –headdesk- …I still shiver when writing Ulqui's last name…_Cifer_. Like, seriously? I liked 'Schiffer' better… -pout- This one's kinda a story of some kind of fantasy-thing incorporated into the real world… You know the usual ordinary human gets involved with the magic/fantasy/stuff like that… but as I've said this is a last minute idea. I was on the train home, with Japanese music filling my eardrums and then my mind just went: Grimm… kitty… car… Ulqui… Yeah, it's weird like that. Oh… but this idea does remind me of this one Bleach doujin… where two of the Bleach cast were nekojins hitting on their owner/master…. Yeah, I don't wish to mention names… (_Please don't let Ka-chan see this… she'll feed me to piranhas when she realizes I read that pair… damn. And I barely lived through when she found out I ship ByaRen… O_O)_

Truth be told, I first thought of _Incestus_ and_ Salvage_ as one-shots for **Stray**, since as I've emphasized, I don't have their plots fully-developed yet… and the same case is with _Alianza_ although there's a slight bit more ideas on this than the first two… _Overnight _is one that I truly have no further plot thought up for…** None of those four have developed plots and I am hoping to focus more on the one that you guys would choose for me to work on next**… Although I'll have to say that it's gonna take a long while before I get to publishing more stuff… **The, er, not so liked fics would probably be published as a Stray chapter**… it's been a loooooong while since I put up something for that… -sweatdrop-

**Help please?** :) And yes, all of them are (aimed to be) multi-chaps… **Oh, but if the ideas have already been published by someone else please do tell me! I wouldn't want to 'steal' them**… I've been away from the Bleach fanfiction archive for a while and I don't really know what's going on recently... :P sorry...

Final words… um, thank you for making me squeal like the total GrimmUlqui fangirl that I am with your reviews, I was seriously twisting my pillow to bits as I bit it to refrain from squealing in sheer joy for your encouraging words, thanks for wishing me good luck in college (you guys are right, COLLEGE IS AWESOME!!), also, I'm sorry for (1) making you guys squeal/cry/kill things(?) unnecessarily throughout the fic's duration, and (2)infecting you guys with a cake/sugar-mania… And have we gotten enough siggies to re-make the Sectusempra scene yet? Haha, I'm still not over that… ;P

**Most of all, thank you for believing in me and supporting this project of mine. **(…this sounds a hell lot like some award-acceptance speech or something, haha…)

Moi moi! Ci vediamo! ¡Hasta luego! Goodbye for now. ;)

Hugs and kisses,

pretense


End file.
